Guardian Angel
by Starlytemint
Summary: Harry Potter is luckiest person around, but what if luck had nothing to do with it? What if the person responsible for saving him so many times was in the seat right behind him, and he never gave her a second glance.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone

Ok this is my first fic so please be kind I'm still learning and if anyone has any helpful tips I'm all ears.  If you're reading this then that means you're reading my story which means you are the most awesome, wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, absolutely amazing person there is and I would kiss you if I knew who you were (probably a good thing that I don't) anyway I am forever in your dept (bows extremely low).  Well either that or you're just very bored you decide J

This is a HP/SM crossover (Yeah I know there are tons of them, but hey they're fun and you must think so too because you're reading it)

Disclaimer:  I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter because if I did I would be very rich, live on the moon, and all of you would worship ME ME ME!!! (Cackles evilly)

Umm yeah anyway on with the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prologue**

**_*~Death, Rebirth, and a New Life~*_**

It was the end of the final battle Chaos was gone, but not dead.  He fled because he knew he could not take anymore of the silver crystals power.  He was weak now very weak he needed more power to defeat her.  He would find a host to hide in and feed off their power until the day they would meet again.  If only he knew that the moon princess was weaker than he and if he would have stayed he'd have won.  She knew this but did not back down lucky for her Chaos was a coward.  She knew he would feed off someone else until he was strong again then their battle would resume.

Usagi stood alone nothingness surrounding her for all the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask had been killed in the battle.  She knew her time would be up soon for she was badly wounded and the crystal had taken up the last of her energy.  All she could do was hold the crystal close and cry thinking of her friends and what fate had brought their lives to such a tragic end.

"Me" she thought out loud

 "It's my fault they are dead all because they wanted to protect ME to save ME why?"

"Why!" she answered herself "because they had faith in you because only you could defeat him."

"Ha!  A lot of good that did now their dead, I'm almost gone, and he is still alive.  It was all in vain.  Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Mamoru." She looks up with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry I failed you."

"How many times must I watch my friends die right in front of me?  Mamoru, how many times must you sacrifice yourself for my protection?"

"I can't do it anymore."  Crystal tears streaming down her face "Never again will they die for me."

At these words in her hands the crystal began to glow once more.  Usagi saw this and made a wish.

"I wish that we could start over with a normal life and no more fighting."

Even as she wished this with all her might she knew it was not to be so because she had wished it so many times before.  She was the Moon Princess, a born ruler, and a Senshi, a warrior, it was her destiny to fight and protect.  Inside her heart made a secret wish.  A wish that she would no longer be alone in her battles, that maybe for once the fate of the world, galaxy, or universe would not rest solely on her shoulders.  That is what her heart wished with her last bit of strength then she collapsed.  The crystal glowed with a brilliant light and Usagi was gone.

There were things happening all over the world at that time and Serenity was no longer needed in Japan so she was sent to London.  Many things happened that night a betrayal of friendship, murder, and the downfall of the Dark Lord to name a few.  Unknown to the snake like man or the green eyed baby he was pointing his wand at, a few houses away there was a baby being born.  She was special pure and perfect, but her huge blue eyes were not so innocent.  They carried much knowledge, much pain, and much power.  Although she was just a baby she still carried memories of where she had come from, but they were leaving fast.  She felt danger close by a child was in peril.  

'Please save him' The Moon child prayed.

The Green eyed baby was now starring directly at the evil mans wand, his mother and father both lay dead on the floor.  The man smirked and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light shot from his wand toward the infant.  At that same moment silver and pink dust appeared and covered the child moments before the green light hit.  The infant absorbed both the light and the dust and reflected them back at the man who, through a horrified expression, managed to utter the words "Lunar Magic" before the blast hit him and he disappeared.  

They baby boy lay there unharmed without a scratch on him except for the scar upon his forehead which would forever mark him as the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort, the boy who lived.  Unknown to anyone that he not only absorbed some of the Dark Lords power, but also the Lunar Magic that surrounded him linking him and its owner together.  The boy would later know WHY he survived, but HOW he survived would remain a mystery to all except for the infant who lay in her mothers arms a few doors down not more than a few minutes old.

'She's so perfect' Her mother thought looking down at her 'My beautiful little Serena.'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So that's the first part of my story I hope it catches your attention.  Ya know the book has never explained how he survived that spell I know there's the whole prophecy thing, but that only explains about the scar and Voldemort marking him as his equal by giving him powers, but no ones ever explained how he managed to survive that stupid spell so that's why I made up a reason.  I know its kind of confusing now, but don't worry it'll all be explained later I've got most of it worked out.  Don't worry it'll get more light hearted I know this was a pretty serious chapter, but I don't think it would've been right to crack jokes with so many people dying and all, the whole story isn't going to be like this (I don't like writing like this anyway).  Please help me let me know what you think, but remember be kind it's my first time.

Thanx for reading my story please review and I'll be your best friend foreverJ

_                                  ~Starlytemint~_


	2. Silent Protector

Hello to all of you out there (smiles, waves, and blows a kiss). If you're reading this than that means you're reading the second part of my story which means I've caught your interest which means (sniffs and wipes away a tear) I'm not as terrible as I thought. Like I said before this is my very first fic and I've just decided something I like reviews I mean really like them. When I read them I get all bubbly and tingly thanx so much for all the support.

Just to let you guys know I'm not sure yet if this is going to be a Usa/Harry fic I know it sounds like it from the beginning, but it can go either way cuz they don't have to fall in love. It might be, but I don't know. I'm not sure which way to go cause some say yes and some say no (ha ha rhyme ^_^) but seriously they could go for other people too so let me know what you think.

**Sailor Millenia:** Thanx for tips cuz I know what you mean ("oh Serena I love you" "Harry we only met two days ago, but I love you too" "Cool now lets go make out for the rest of the story" "OK") No, No, None of that, None of that. I'll remember what you said thanx again.

**Water Angel, SerinityRules, and x-silver-saffire-x**: Yeah I understand about the whole motherly love thing and that's why Voldemort couldn't touch him and stuff, but it says in the book there's no way to block the death spell so how did the mothers love thing protect him from the spell? Plus it didn't even block the spell it still hit him he just absorbed it and took Voldemort's powers. Confusing, but it doesn't matter I'll just stick with my way.

**yadrianne**: you're probably right, but the book doesn't tell exactly how old he was so for the sake of my story we'll say he was only a few months old.

Anyway this is a Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter crossover set in Harry's sixth year, I have to explain a few things first but it will get there, after OotP (I know I don't agree with things that happened in there either but J. K. Rowling is the author so that's the way the story goes).

**Eternal Cosmos: ** Yes, Yes it does : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter because if I did I would say screw school and live the rest of my days in Cancun

Any more notes I think no. So my friends on with the show (sorry I'll stop now)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1**

**_*~Silent Protector~*_**

Serena was always an odd child. Her parents (muggles) would try everything to make her happy and occasionally she was, but it never lasted long. Everyone thought it was because she didn't have any friends, but the truth was she didn't want any '_I can't lose friends if I don't make them._' She always thought to herself, but she never really understood why. She was never really lonely because in truth she was never really alone. At night HE would haunt her dreams. Most nights when she lay down to sleep she would see him. She didn't know who he was or if he even truly existed, but he was always there. She would watch him being ordered around by a tall thin woman or being yelled at by a large man with a mustache. She saw him being chased by a boy three times his size with his friends and she wanted so badly to help him she couldn't stand to watch him get beat up again. '_I must help him_' she thought '_If only he were any other place than there._' The next thing she knew he was on the roof of a building safe and sound. She wasn't quite sure how she did it, but she was sure it was her doing. 

It was when she turned eleven that her life was forever changed. She received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry telling her that she was a witch. "That would explain a few things." She exclaimed getting over the shock. She had always known she was different, but even finding out she was a witch didn't answer all her questions. She was still confused she knew that there was still something different about her and maybe only the boy in her dreams would be able to help her find out what it was.

There she was at platform 9 ¾ looking at the train in front of her; she was actually going. Then she saw him. A boy walked past her with dark hair, green eyes covered by glasses, and that unmistakable scar on his forehead. The boy from her dreams she knew without a doubt that that was him. She starred at him, he starred back and she could feel him starring questionably at her '_Yes_' she thought '_This is the boy._'  She smiled at him and he smiled back then he turned and got on the train. Serena stood there a moment; he didn't know who she was. She had spent the last eleven years seeing inside his mind and he never knew she was there. 

On the train Serena found out from all the gossip that he was Harry Potter the boy who brought about the downfall of the Dark Lord. It seemed everyone knew about him. They arrived at the school and the sorting began. Serena watched as Harry was sorted into Gryffindor along with the red haired boy she'd seen him with earlier, but she alone heard the conversation between Harry and the hat upon his head. 

'_Why on earth would it want to put him in Slytherin_' she thought '_He doesn't seem like power hungry type to me._' 

Finally her name was called to be sorted. She sat on the stool with the hat covering half of her head she then heard the voice speak to her. 

"**_Hmmm yes interesting_**" The hat said "**_You may have an eleven year old body, but I see that your mind is not so young. Yes I see who you are now. I believed that there were no more of your kind left_**".

Serena was quite shocked and confused at this.

"**_You have no idea what I'm talking about do you? Don't worry you will in all due time. Hmm let's see now. I sense great loyalty within you, you would die for your friends in fact it seems you already have. Hufflepuff might be the one. Fairly bright, but your not one for studying so I don't think Ravenclaw is right for you. Courage and bravery I see deep inside with a strong will and a pure heart. You have fought evil that most of our strongest wizards would not dare and did not back down. Gryffindor could be your place. Strange power you have, but power is last what you seek. No, Slytherin is not for you._**"

'_Come on hurry it up people are starring_' Serena thought.

"**_Patience_**" the hat said to her "**_Wait; there is something else a mission of some sorts. Yes I see that you are a piece of the puzzle that is Harry Potter. In that case it had better be…_**"

"**_GRYFFINDOR!_**" the hat shouted. 

As the hat was taken off her head she heard it faintly remark "**_Welcome to Hogwarts your majesty_**" and as she walked away she swore it slightly bowed to her. Applause came from the table Harry was at and Serena took a seat at the other end. 

'_I can't talk to him now_' She thought '_What would I say? It would have been better if I were put in a different house._'

The sorting continued and Serena just pondered about what had just happened.

'_That hat must spend all year in a closet because he is surely mad, although it is a talking hat. What does he mean no more of my kind? What am I? I don't have any friends how could I die for them? And what evils have I faced? Ha! Bravery I don't even have the courage to talk to the boy at the end of the table. And what the hell did he mean by your majesty I'm not even a pure blooded witch_.'

Serena's head was spinning and she was beginning to feel sick until she saw the feast and could only think of how empty her stomach was (good old Serena). 

Night grew until Serena could only see the moon and stars out her window in the dormitory. Her roommates, Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione (Those are all the girls in Harry's age group right?), had already fallen asleep. All Serena could do was think about what happened that day. All in one day she had met the boy she had seen in her dreams since she could remember, been told she has died before, seen pictures move, and had a hat bow to her. Soon enough sleep finally fell upon her and that's when the first of her memories came back to her. 

She was there with all her friends having fun. Slowly it faded into darkness and she once again had to watch all of them die until she was alone and finally passed on herself. She awoke in a cold sweat and immediately began to cry for she remembered. She remembered her friends dying for her and remembered her final promise. "**_Never again_**" she whispered to the dark and she was determined to keep that promise.

For Serena things had changed. Harry was no longer in her dreams every night, but she could now feel him while she was awake. She felt his happiness, she felt his anger, she felt the pain oh how she felt the pain. She remembered the first time Harry's scar had burned him for she had felt it too. The searing pain was all she could think about as she clutched her head. She was fairly use to it now as it happened so often. She was a pretty good student. Never talked back to her teachers never really talked at all if she could help it. She was a fast learner in all her subjects except for Transfiguration; she could never quite get the hang of it. Defense Against the Dark Arts was her best subject it just seemed to come "naturally" to her. She was very plain looking. She never drew attention to herself, never said hello, never waved, never even made eye contact. She was just there and most the time people even forgot that. Serena would make sure that it would stay that way. As the years went on she remained in the background silently protecting Harry when she could (to be explained later). After all his battles everyone would wonder how he could be so lucky. At this Serena would smile to herself and think '_Luck, there is no such thing'_. 

Year after year she regained more memories. She finally remembered her life of being Usagi in Japan and her other life of being the Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon, but there was still something missing. There was a hole in the back of her mind, who she truly was. It finally came to her during her fifth year. It was a strange year. She didn't feel Harry's emotions as much any more and she rarely could take trips inside his mind (she had quite mastered it now). She never understood why until late one night she overheard a conversation between Harry and his best friends Ron and Hermione because they didn't know she was still in the common room. She found out that Harry was having dreams too, seeing things through the Dark Lord and feeling his presence. He seemed to be connected to Harry the same way Serena was and it seemed that when Voldemort entered Harry's mind, Serena was pushed out. Later that year Harry began to learn Occlumency with Professor Snape. Although Harry thought that it wasn't working, every time he did it he successfully blocked Serena out, but it left Voldemort free to take over. 

'_Damnit__!_' she thought '_I could help him protect his mind from Voldemort if he would let me._'

During one of their O.W.L. examines is when it happened. Serena starred at her History of Magic test in front of her stuck on a question she didn't know the answer to; she never did pay much attention in Professor Binns class. '_Maybe_' she thought to herself '_Maybe Harry knows the answer_.' She knew it was wrong, but she just had to see. Harry would be concentrating on his test too much to clear his mind and kick her out, but Serena didn't know that across the room Harry was fast asleep at his desk. Serena concentrated and soon she was in, but everything disappeared and they weren't in the Great Hall anymore. She didn't know where she was or what was going on; all she could think about was how much pain she was in and it was starting to make her sick. She heard a cruel mans laughter '_Oh no, Voldemort_' she thought. Then she heard another mans voice '_I know that voice. That's Sirius, Harry's godfather_'. She didn't know what was happening, but she had to get out of there. She finally opened her eyes and was back at her desk, but her forehead burned terribly. She clutched her head in her hand then saw Harry walk out of the room doing the same. Serena couldn't sit there any longer so she got up and ran out; luckily she was near the back so not too many people noticed. She went quickly to the bathroom where she began to vomit, but her head still continued to burn. As she walked out of the stall she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and what was causing the white hot pain in her head. It was not a scar like Harry's, but it glowed brightly. It was a mark in the shape of a crescent moon. She studied it in the mirror 'What the hell!' was all that went through her mind. She looked closely at it as she brought her hand up to her forehead to make sure it was real. Her fingers slowly began to touch the golden mark and then everything went dark.

There she was in a long flowing white dress standing in front of a large castle surrounded by beautiful landscape. It was the Silver Millennium.

She awoke in the hospital wing. She wasn't sure who brought her there or how long she had been out, but she didn't care. She remembered it all. She was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She couldn't move she just sat there replaying what she had just seen, the massacre of the Moon Kingdom by Queen Beryl. She now had her memory back. No matter how she tried to hide from it or escape it she knew it was hopeless because it would always find her. It was her fate, her destiny. She knew this well, but nobody else did. She was not surrounded by Senshi or her guardians, so no one would know that she was the princess from so long ago or a future queen. It would be her secret.

She must have been out for a while because when she returned to the common room everyone was talking about how Harry Potter, and a few others, had been caught in that awful Professor Umbridge's office and that she had taken them into the forest. Harry and the others did not come back that night and Serena became worried. She knew something terrible was happening, but she didn't know what because Harry was blocking her out. She wanted so badly to help him, but for the first time she could do nothing but wait and hope things would be alright. '_I could help him if I could become Sailor Moon_' she thought to herself, but she could not become Sailor Moon because she didn't have the crystal and had no idea where it was. For the first time Harry would have to fight this battle on his own. 

Serena lay awake all night wondering if any of them would ever come back, but then she felt it. Pain beyond pain like her heart had been ripped in two, she had felt it many times before, but it was not her heart that ached; it was Harry's for he had lost someone close to him. '_Oh no, Sirius_' she thought as tears slid down her cheeks. She knew that pain well and would have rather died a hundred times then felt it again. She couldn't stand just sitting there doing nothing she wanted to help him more than anything, but there was nothing she could do. After hours of laying there she suddenly felt it, she felt him, he was back. She concentrated very hard maybe she could get in and find out what had happened. She was now in Dumbledore's office and out of control turning over tables and smashing his strange instruments. She tried to calm Harry down, but he over powered her. She heard everything that was said between Harry and Dumbledore she even heard the prophecy. She pitied Harry for she knew that pain too. The burden that everything depends on you or all is lost. When Dumbledore had explained to Harry why they wanted him to learn Occlumency it seemed he was not looking at Harry, but starring past him and Serena swore he was looking at her instead and she knew that this would be the last time she would be able to force her way into Harry's mind.

The end of another year came to a close and everyone parted ways at the train station. Serena saw Harry one last time before he left with his aunt and uncle. She could tell by the look on his face that he felt he was alone in his battle. '_Not for long_' Serena thought. She would find a way to help to him because she had been there since the beginning and she would be there till the end. Harry looked up at her, she gave him a smile, and he returned it then followed his uncle out the door. '_Things are going to have to change for next year_' Serena thought '_Starting__ with me_'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Whew" OK I know it's a lot to take in for just one chapter, but I wanted to get to their sixth year as soon as I could don't worry everything will be explained. Since everyone knows Harry's view of the last 15 years I thought I'd give you a quick look at Serena's. Well that's all for now so PLEASE REVIEW because I would love to know what you think. Thanx ^_^

Oh one more thing I'm probably going to bring Sailor Moon back I just need a good new name for her because she was Sailor Moon then Super Sailor Moon then Eternal Sailor Moon so I need one for her being a witch at Hogwarts doing magic and stuff. So if you have any ideas let me know I'd appreciate it.

**_ ~Starlytemint~ _**


	3. It Begins

Hello to you all.  Wow you're still reading this and that makes me so happy :).  Thank you so much for all your reviews full of help and support, you really have no idea how much they help me.

Alright don't get me wrong guys I like Cosmos and I know its her final form, but it just wouldn't work for my story because she's a different person now and she can't be up to her full power yet plus I want to be creative.  Hope you understand.

Thanx for all your wonderful name suggestions I'll keep all of them in mind.

**x-silver-saffire-x**:  sorry about that I guess things like that slip by when your trying to type fast thanx for pointing it out I'll be more careful.  

**Starlight**:  I got your e-mail and thanx for all the suggestions I really liked them.  Sorry I had no idea anonymous people couldn't review, but don't worry I changed it so now EVERYONE CAN AND SHOULD REVIEW!  Thanx for letting me know.

This is a Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter Cross Over set in Harry's 6th year after OotP.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter because if I did I would lock them in my room and would not share.

Alright on with the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**Chapter 2               **

**_*~It Begins~*_**

****

Serena sat in her room as she packed the rest of her stuff into her trunk.  She would be going back to Hogwarts the next day.  Her summer had gone by fairly quickly.  As soon as she returned home her parents noticed a difference in her and indeed there was one.  Since she regained the last of her memories she was slowly becoming more and more like herself everyday.  As she remembered all the happy times she had had in Japan and on the Moon she smiled to herself and truly became happy.  She did miss everyone terribly and still carried a heavy weight of sorrow, but she thought it best to think of happy times so she could get past it and try to move on.

'_They're probably very happy in their new lives somewhere_' she thought '_and who knows maybe I'll see them again one day.'_

There were times when she even missed being Sailor Moon.  Although she hated the fighting she did miss the excitement and adventure Sailor Moon brought with her.  That's why this year things were going to be different she could no longer just sit in the background and watch.  Even if she wanted to it was not an option, for her assumption at the end of last year was correct, she could no longer see inside Harry's mind although occasionally she could still feel his emotions, and he had been very bored most the summer.  If she continued to remain in the shadows she would not be able to see when Harry was in danger and she knew she must protect him, probably her Senshi instinct.  He had gone last year without her help and protection (and we all saw how that turned out) she couldn't let him face that again alone, she intended to be there every step of the way.

Serena's summer went by pretty uneventful.  She received the Daily Prophet, but everyday it held the same news **_"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Rises Again Dumbledore and Harry Potter Right All Along", "Death Eaters Apprehended", "Protection and Self-Defense spells You Should Learn", "Fountain of Magical Brethren Destroyed"_**, etc…  There had been nothing there all summer that she hadn't learned at the end of the school year.  Around the middle of the summer she had received her O.W.L. scores and much to her surprise she had done quite well.  She of course achieved an "O" in Defense Against the Dark Arts and some how she had managed to scrape by Transfiguration and Charms with an "E", but what really surprised her is that she somehow managed to get an "O" in Potions.

'_Wow!  And I did it without Ami's help_' she smiled '_Oh how I wish I could just rub this in Rei's face_'.

Of course she only got an "A" in Care of Magical Creatures and she was quite embarrassed to see that she had earned a "P" in History of Magic, of course she had run out half way through her test, but it didn't really matter.  She had finally chosen a career path for her N.E.W.T. classes.  She chose the only thing she thought she'd be good at, an Auror.  

In her room she had begun packing up her supplies that she bought the day before in Diagon Ally.  Books, quills, robes, she had even stopped by the Weasley twins new shop and bought a Skiving Snackbox '_It may come in handy just in case we're stuck with another Umbridge._' She thought.  She even bought herself a broomstick a Nimbus 2001.  She never really enjoyed broom flying, of course she was used to flying with wings, but she figured she'd give it another chance since her wings weren't coming back.

Night finally crept into her room and as she looked up at the moon and stars from her window she wondered what kind of adventures this year might hold.  Her new owl she had just bought flew in and landed on her bed and nipped at her playfully.  He was a beautiful owl completely midnight black except for the little bit around his eyes were white like he was wearing a mask.  She had named him Endymion.  

The next morning Serena began rushing around trying to get ready to leave.  Luckily she had packed the night before because once again she had slept in.  She looked in the mirror one last time; she had changed quite a lot this summer and was now quite the woman (think of her the same as during Stars).  Her face now held traces of happiness although her eyes were still heavy with sorrow.  Her golden hair fell below her knees while she brushed it then she did something she had never done in her life as Serena, she threw her hair up in her trade mark odangos.  '_It's been awhile_' she sighed as she looked back at her reflection.  She turned, grabbed her trunk and Endymion's cage and was on her way.

Meanwhile at number four Privet Drive Harry was also getting ready to go.  He was thrilled to go because he had spent most of the summer in his room.  The Dursleys avoided him most the time for fear he would write to one of the people they had met at the train station earlier that summer saying he was being mistreated.  It had been the first summer in a long time Harry had stayed the entire time at the Dursey's, but he knew he couldn't leave no matter how Ron begged him in his letters to come to the burrow.  Besides Hogwarts, Privet Drive was the only place he could be safe.  It worried Harry that the Daily Prophet had not reported anything new about Voldemort and from his letters he received it seemed that nobody knew anything.    

Harry had also gotten his O.W.L. scores back and was quite shocked to see that he had received an "O" in Potions '_Wow if only I could've seen the look on Snape's Face' he smiled then groaned at the thought of having Snape for two more years '_but if that's what it takes to be an Auror then so be it_'.  Being alone all summer hadn't been so bad it had given him time to read up on next year because he had heard N.E.W.T. classes were extremely difficult.  He learned quite a bit, but he often became bored and gave up '_I don't know how Hermione does it_' he thought to himself.  Most of the time though his mind would wonder back to the information he had learned from Dumbledore at the end of last year, he himself would have to kill Lord Voldemort or die trying.  He hated Voldemort with a passion for he had killed everyone who Harry called family and Harry could think of nothing that would be better then to take his revenge, but when the time came would he be able to actually kill him to murder Voldemort.  This thought kept him up many nights.  He could not speak to anyone about it because he hadn't told anyone, it was between him and Dumbledore or so he thought._

He loaded his things into the back of the Dursley's car and was on his way to the train station.  The Dursleys didn't bother to see him off, but just dropped him off then drove away as fast as they could.  It didn't bother Harry for when reached the platform he saw Hermione, the Weasleys, and a few members of the Order there.  The first to greet him was Remus Lupin with a quick slap on the back.

"**_All right there Harry_**?" Lupin asked.

"**_Yeah_**" Harry answered.

He and Lupin had kept in touch a lot over the summer.  It seemed Sirius's death had affected Lupin as much as it did Harry.  With Lupin was Mad-Eye Moody, with his bowler hat pulled down over his magical eye, and Tonks whose hair was now forest green.  Harry was soon swept up in a giant hug by Mrs. Weasley who bombarded him with questions.

"**_Harry how are you?  Did your summer go ok?  Those muggles treated you alright didn't they?  Oh I so wanted to come and bring you back to the burrow, but Dumbledore thought it best to leave you there, but heavens I don't know why._**" 

"**_Mom_**" Ron yelled out "**_you're suffocating him_**".

Mrs. Weasley uttered a quick apology as she let go.  Harry laughed and went over to greet his red headed friend and they were quickly joined by Hermione.  Ron it seemed had grown a little taller, if that was possible, but wasn't quite as gangly as he was before '_Probably a lot of Quidditch practice' Harry thought.  Hermione looked pretty much the same although Harry noticed that her hair had lost a lot of its frizz.  Ginny on the other hand Harry noticed had started to grow into quite the young woman, but Harry stopped himself right there from thinking anything more '__No, this is my best friend's sister' he thought to himself.  Everyone said their last goodbyes then they boarded the train and were off for Hogwarts. _

Ginny, much to Ron's displeasure, had gone to sit with Dean Thomas and now Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking up and down the train trying to find a compartment.  

"**_This ones pretty empty_**" Ron called to his friends "**_Just one girl in it_."**

"**_Who?_**" Harry called back dragging his trunk to where Ron stood.

"I **_don't know I've never met her, but she's got the weirdest hair._**"

Harry peered into the compartment his friend was looking in and sure enough there was girl with long golden hair pulled up into two round balls on top of her head.  She had milky white skin and her deep blue eyes were fixed on _The Quibbler she clutched in her hand.  Hermione joined Ron and Harry gazing at the girl in the compartment and uttered a small gasp._

"**_No it couldn't be, but it is.  Wow she's changed_**" whispered Hermione "**_I can't believe that's Serena_".**

"**_Who?_**" Ron whispered back.

Hermione shot him one of her famous glances "**_Honestly Ron it's Serena, she's a Gryffindor sixth year like us_".**

"**_Ohh_****_ yeah_" Ron replied still not quite sure who she was, but not wanting to anger Hermione.**

"**_She's very quiet_**" Hermione continued in a whisper "**_Hardly ever talks at all.  All the girls in our dorm we've kind of given up on her and just left her be.  Poor thing, she always looks so sad and I've woken up a number of times to hear her crying in her bed or see her just looking through the window at the moon._"**

"**_Well what should we do?_**" Harry asked "**_All the others are full_".**

A new voice suddenly startled the three friends "**_You can come in and sit down you know_."  The three turned and stared at the blonde who had just spoken and watched as she continued to speak without looking up from her magazine "****_Or you could just stand there in the hallway the whole trip, but there are a bunch of empty seats in here_." Then seeing them standing there still in shock that she had spoken to them added with a smirk "****_I may be quiet, but I'm not deaf_".**

Harry, Ron and Hermione, all looking very embarrassed, grabbed their things and moved them into the compartment.  Hermione then took the seat next to Serena with Harry and Ron sitting across.  Serena looked up from her magazine.  She couldn't believe it Harry Potter was sitting right across from her and now was her chance, but what would she say '_Hi you don't know me, but my name's Serena and for the last fifteen years I've been living in your mind.  Anyway nice to meet ya.' No no no, but what could she do?_

"**_Hi!_**" she said to all of them '_Hi, nice one Serena very original'._

They all sat in silence until finally Hermione broke the ice "**_Umm hi Serena.  Whatcha reading?"_**

"**_Nothing really_**" Serena answered back "**_Just trying to do this crossword puzzle.  It's really hard I've been working on it for weeks, but when you're finished it's supposed to reveal some cool dueling spell that hasn't been used since ancient times.  It's probably just a load of crap like most of the stuff in here, but I've just got to finish the stupid thing_."  Serena chuckled a little to herself.**

Harry and Ron both looked at each other very confused.  The girl in front of them and the girl Hermione told them she was in the hallway did not seem like the same person.  They both stared at Hermione, who looked just as confused as they were, she shrugged and they all turned back to Serena.  

"**_Oh!_**" Serena said "**_While we're on the subject do any of you know what country lost the Quidditch cup in 1974?  Nine letters."_**

"**_Oh I know this_**" Ron piped up excitedly "**_It was a huge game went on for weeks.  Let's see _****_Spain_****_ won, but who did they play?  _****_Spain_****_ vs. umm _**_Australia_******_ that's it._"**

"**_A-U-S-T-R-A-L-I-A yep it fits.  Wow thanks you sure are smart._**" Serena replied as she scribbled the letters into their boxes.  Ron smiled as his face turned the same shade as his hair, Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry laughed.  Serena, still staring at her crossword, didn't notice.  

"**_You know Serena_**" Harry said "**_your hair like that looks…_"**

Serena suddenly cut him off "**_I know I know like meatballs right._"**

"**_Well actually I was going to say cool, but that works too._**"

"**_Yeah_**" Hermione chimed in "**_How do you do your hair like that?_**"

Their conversation went on like that for a while until Ginny, with her new shiny Prefect badge on, opened the door "**_Ron, Hermione c'mon Prefect meeting at the front of the train now_".  Ron and Hermione quickly changed into they're robes and dashed out to the front of the train leaving Harry and Serena by themselves.  '_This is awkward' Serena thought and she kind of laughed to herself because once again she could feel it Harry felt the same way._**

"**_Soooo_****_…_" Harry said.**

"**_Soooo_****_…_" Serena replied back.**

"**_Chocolate Frog?_**"  Harry asked as he pulled a few out.

"**_Love one_**" Serena replied taking one opening it and in one swift movement shoving the whole thing in her mouth.  This shocked Harry a bit as he had never seen a girl do that, but it was funny nonetheless.  "**_Hmm Dumbledore_" Serena commented looking at her card "**_Who'd you get?_**"**

"**_Xavier Floo_**" Harry replied "**_Mostly know for his invention of Floo Powder which would forever change the travel of wizards_".**

Serena's eyes went wide "**_Floo Powder?  Xavier Floo?  Yes thank you thank you_" she grabbed her Quibbler magazine and quickly began scribbling in more boxes.  Harry had to laugh.  The rest of the train ride went smoothly as they talked about different things.  Harry was quite shocked when he found out that she also was taking classes to become an Auror '_Wow she looks so frail and delicate' he thought '_I don't know how she'll survive_'.  Well the ride was going smoothly until a certain blonde haired boy entered the compartment with his two henchmen.  Harry rolled his eyes and sighed to himself "_****_Every damn train ride_".**

"**_Hey Malfoy!_****_  How was your summer?  How's the family?  Oh right Dad's still in prison isn't he?_"  Harry remarked with a smirk as he watched Malfoy's face turn magenta.  **

"**_Not for long Potter and you better watch it because your precious Dumbledore isn't here to protect you now._**"

"**_Oh I'm scared now_**" Harry added with a laugh as he pretended to shake "**_I made you bleed last year after that Quidditch game and I can do it again_**".

The two glared at each other as they both reached for their wands and Serena was caught in the middle of it.  She had to act fast to stop them from dueling right there in the tiny compartment.  She quickly stood up right in front of Malfoy "**_Hi I don't think we've met my name's Serena_**" she said to the Slytherin.  Malfoy was taken aback.  He didn't even realize she was in there.  

"**_Draco_****_ Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle_" Malfoy said as he sneered at her strange hairstyle.  Serena then noticed his eyes move away from her hair as they wondered up and down the rest of her while a smirk appeared on his face.  Serena did not appreciate this and quickly sat down.  Malfoy turned back to Harry and said "**_We'll finish later Potter when there are no witnesses.  I have to get back to my Prefect meeting anyway_**" he then turned to Serena and added "****_I suggest you find better company because Potter here might get you killed and while you're at it maybe a better hairdresser too_".  He turned to leave, but not before giving Serena a quick wink.  Serena then turned to Harry and gave him a look of disgust and seeing her he had to use all his strength to keep from laughing.  Serena pulled out her wand, pointed it at Malfoy's back and Harry saw her mutter something under her breath then she quickly got up and shut the door behind them.**

"**_I knew exactly who he was_**" Serena said to Harry "**_I would just rather not have you two blow up the compartment when all my stuff is in here_".  **

"**_What…_**"  Harry started to say, but was hushed by Serena who held up three fingers and silently counted down 3… 2… 1…   Then from farther down the hall they heard Malfoy yell in pain.  "**_What was that?_**" Harry asked looking at the now smiling blonde.

"**_Oh just a little hex I learned_**" replied Serena "**_lets just say Malfoy wont be able to sit down for a few days.  That'll teach him to make fun of my hair_".**

As night drew the train finally slowed to a stop.  Harry and Serena grabbed their stuff and exited the train together to find Ron and Hermione waiting outside.  They all started toward the carriages when they heard a familiar voice "**_Firs' years this way_**".  It was Hagrid and they were glad to see him back.  When they reached the carriages Serena stopped and stared at the winged animals in front.  She had been able to see them since the first time she rode in the carriages, but it wasn't until last year that she found out what they were and that not everyone could see them.  She did not like the Thestrals because they always freaked her out a little bit so she hated the carriage rides.  Harry walked over to Serena and followed her eyes to where she was staring.

"**_You can see them?_**"  He asked her quietly.

"**_Since the beginning_**" she answered back and quickly jumped into the carriage not wanting to say more.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her in and sat down.  They soon arrived at Hogwarts and stepped into the Great Hall whose ceiling was a rather cloudy night almost like it was about to storm.  Serena, instead of taking her usual place at the end of the table, decided to go squeeze in next to Hermione who was rather shocked by this, but then smiled at the blonde and both became immersed in a conversation with each other.  

The sorting was soon finished and as the Sorting Hat was taken away Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his start of the year speech.

"**_Welcome new students and welcome back to the old.  First I must tell you that all Educational Decrees made last year by the High Inquisitor have been removed so you are free to read as many editions of The Quibbler that you like.  Second a reminder to everyone that the _****_Forest_****_ on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils.  Thirdly I'd like to say that I know this year will be long and hard with everything that is going on, but you need not worry for you will find no safer place than Hogwarts.  And lastly I'd like to add Juniper, Rhombus, and Jambalaya.  Tuck in then._" **

The feast suddenly appeared in front of them and they all began to eat.  Harry could not help but gawk at Serena, who sat across from him, as she quickly began stuffing her mouth with everything she could.  Ron too had noticed her and sat in shock for he had found someone who could possibly eat more than he.  Serena became aware of the stares and blushing slightly slowed down.  Serena lightly kicked Harry underneath the table and gave a slight nod towards the Slytherin table.  Harry turned and looked in the direction of her nod and saw Malfoy standing at the end of the table with a very sour look on his face.  Harry turned back then he and Serena burst out laughing together.  At the confused look on Ron and Hermione's faces they began to tell what had happened earlier that day.  Hermione turned away for a moment and caught sight of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who were looking confused at Serena who was talking, laughing, and sitting with actual people.  They gave a questioning look at Hermione who smiled and just shrugged back at them then turned back to the conversation.  

The four headed up through the hallway with Ron still going on about Serena during dinner "**_That was bloody amazing I've never seen a girl eat like that in my life_**" Ron exclaimed utterly impressed.

"**_Uhh_****_ thanks_" Serena replied sounding slightly embarrassed. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione gave her the password, Bowtruckles, and they stepped inside.  They all sat around the fire and once again had a good laugh about Malfoy.  Soon they all became weary from the day.  They said goodnight and departed to their separate dormitories.  **

Once in his bed Harry began to think.  He knew he would have the longest hardest year of any of them.  He was glad to be back at Hogwarts, but at the Dursley's he at least knew he was safe, but here who knew what could happen.  He had to be prepared for the worst.  He heard across the room Ron's snoring and smiled at least he had his friends here.  That thought brought his mind to Serena she was very interesting.  How could he have never noticed her before?  Had she really been there the whole time and he had never known it?  Talking with her on the train and in the Great Hall he knew he had never spoken to her before, but somehow she was so familiar like he had known her for years.  His thoughts were left there as sleep finally came to him.

Serena lay in her bed wide awake smiling to herself '_Wow that was easier than I thought it would be and in the first day too' she was rather pleased with herself and for the first time in a long while she had actually had fun.  But the happy feeling was suddenly washed away '_Damnit___ Serena don't get too comfortable because soon the truth will have to come out and it will only get harder from there'.  '_So_' she sighed as she rolled on to her back '_It Begins_'. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~               

OK I think I'll leave it there because it's like 4:30 AM here and I'm very tired and my eyes are strained from looking at the screen for so long.  Besides I think this chapters long enough, it's my longest one yet.  Well hope you liked it please let me know.  How you ask?  By pressing the REVIEW button down below thanx.

Thanx again to all those who gave me ideas for new Sailor Moon titles, but here's my question this time.  As you can see I've left my fic open for quite a few things to happen so what I want to know is should I make this a Sere/Harry thing or put them with other people or should I just leave the whole romance thing out of it?  So tell me what you think cause I'm open for suggestions.  I have ways to make the story go either way so let me know your opinion.  Also I'd still like some more new Sailor Moon titles if you've got any good ones.  I haven't made up my mind yet.   

One last note PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ 

                   **_~Starlytemint~_**


	4. Brooms and Curses fly

Hello to all my fans (wow I have fans I think).  Sorry it took so long for the update, but you know how things are with school starting and plus I moved and on top of that my computer was acting weird so I had to get it fixed oh and also I got a computer virus.  AND I still don't have the internet hooked up at my apartment, but hopefully will soon.  Anyway all better now.  Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers you guys are so awesome and you will always hold a small place in my heart (wipes a tear away).  Anyway…

**Tenshi-Hotaru****:  Ya know I'm still not sure if I'm going to bring back the other Senshi, but I'm defiantly thinking about it.**

**Sailor Millenia:**  Thank you very much.

**SerinityRules**:  So, it began…

**Starlite**:  Don't worry it was never in my plan to for the Senshi and Endymion to betray her.

**Stargirl5**:  Thank you very much and I know I'm sorry it was really late that night and that was more of something I would say not Serena.  

**Starlight**:  You know what I actually thought of doing that exact thing a little while ago, but a thought that it might be a bit much and kind of hard to explain.  Although if you have any good ideas on how I could make it work I'd love to hear them because that would put kind of a twist on things.

**Aquamoon**:  Oooo thanx for the idea I'll be sure to add Moody somewhere in the story.

**x-silver-saffire-x**:  Well I can't tell you everything yet because it would ruin part of the story, but to answer one question no she can't transform right now.

Alright I'm sorry to everyone it annoyed I'll stop bolding the talk.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter because if I did would I really let you read this for free ^_^

Alright with that said let the chapter begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 3**

**_*~Brooms and Curses Fly~*_**

Serena awoke the next morning to an empty room because like always she had overslept.  She quickly changed and ran to the Great Hall hoping that she hadn't already missed breakfast.  She found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting together at the table and she decided to try and be bold once again and sit with them.  This time however, as she approached them, instead of looking surprised at her they were all rather glad to see her and made room.  Serena gladly took the seat next to Ron and immediately began to pile food on to her plate, but she was more careful this time because she was sure she could see Ron looking at her through the corner of his eye.  

Professor McGonagall came around and handed them their schedules.  Ron scowled at his then leaned over the table to look at his friends.

"_Well at least we all have Potions and Care of Magical Creatures together_" he said examining their schedules "_Harry you and I have Charms together, you and Hermione have Transfiguration and Astronomy at the same time, and me and Hermione have History of Magic together.  Oh, but it looks like I've got Herbology and Muggle Studies on my own_."

"_Muggle_ Studies?_"  Both Harry and Hermione asked confused._

"_Yea_" Ron replied "_Dad tried to talk me into taking N.E.W.T. classes that would help me get a job somewhere in the Ministry.  I couldn't think of anything better to do so I followed his advice_".  Ron then looked over and peered at Serena's Schedule "_Hey Harry, she's got the exact same classes as you except for Astronomy instead hey you've got Herbology with me".  Serena then explained how she was also training to be an Auror._

"_I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be this year?_"  Harry wondered out loud.

"_I don't know I haven't seen any new teachers yet_" Hermione answered.

"_Who cares_" said Ron "_Just as long as it's not another Umbridge_".

"_What do you care_" said Harry "_You're not even taking it_".

"_Yeah didn't want too, I was no good at it anyways.  Besides Hermione and I figured maybe you could teach us again this year_".

"_I don't know we'll have to see_" replied Harry "_Anyway Ron lets go outside and get a little Quidditch practice in_".

"_Oh can I come_" Serena piped in "_I just bought a broom and I've been dying to try it out_".

Harry and Ron nodded then they all got up and left the Great Hall.  Once all four of them were through the doors Harry, Ron, and Serena pulled out their wands and shouted at the same time "_Accio__ Brooms!"  They stood there for a moment then Harry's Firebolt, Ron's Clean Sweep, and Serena's Nimbus came whizzing through the air and stopped in front of their owners.  Serena grabbed her broom then looked over to see that everyone was staring at her.  She looked closer and saw it was not at her they were looking, but at her wand._

"_Wow_" Ron exclaimed "_Serena your wand's silver where'd you get it_?"

"_At Olivanders_ (sp)" she replied.

"_I thought Olivander only made his wands out of wood?  What's yours made of?_"  Hermione asked.

"_It's some kind of wood_" Serena said "_Although I'm not sure what kind.  I don't even know what's inside it_".

"_You don't know?_" Harry repeated.

Serena sighed and began telling about her first trip to Diagon Ally and the wand shop.

**_*~Flashback~*_**

Serena quietly walked into Olivander's and looked around at the hundreds of small black boxes stacked upon each other.  A strange man approached her '_This must be Olivander' Serena thought._

"_Going to Hogwarts are you?_"  He asked Serena "_Well you'll need a wand and I've got the best so let's get to it".  He immediately grabbed a box off a tall stack, opened it, and handed it to Serena "_Pine, eleven inches with unicorn hair, very flexible_" Serena took the wand in her hands and gave it a wave.  She was immediately knocked off her feet and landed on her butt on the other side of the room.  "_Definitely not_" Olivander said as he helped her up and handed her another wand._

It went on like that for what seemed like hours to Serena.  There were opened boxes everywhere a few things had caught on fire from previous wands and they were running out of wands to try "_Alright this is the last one.  Oak nine inches with __Phoenix__ feather, firm" Serena grabbed onto the wand hoping that this would be the one because there were no more to try.  She waved the wand and it quickly shot out of her hand, bounced around the room for a while and landed on the floor.  Serena was about to cry, no wand worked for her '_Maybe they made a mistake.  Maybe I'm not magical_'.  _

Olivander sat dumbfounded for a moment.  This had never happened to him before.  Then a thought struck him and his eyes lit up.  He leaned over to Serena and cautiously said "_There is actually one more we can try_" and with that he swept to the back of the room, opened a bottom drawer and dug through it until he pulled out another long thin box, but this one was silver.  He walked back to Serena, opened the box and pulled out the wand.  Serena gazed at it with wide eyes.  It looked to be about twelve and a half inches, pretty firm, it was silver and it was beautiful.  Serena took it in her hands and gave it a wave.  Silver and pink dust spurted out of the wand and showered down upon Serena.  She found her wand.

Olivander gave her a wary smile "_I've always wondered when I'd get rid of that wand, but what I've wondered more is to whom it would go".  Serena gave him a confused look.  "_You see my dear I cannot tell you what it's made from or what's inside for I do not know because I did not make it.  I've studied it and studied it for years, but I haven't been able to find out anything about it.  About ten years ago this wand just appeared in my shop.  Now I wasn't sure what to do because I never sell wands I don't make myself, but something about this wand intrigued me so I kept it knowing it had to serve some purpose.  It was meant for you I guess so it's a good thing I did keep it.  That'll be eight galleons_."_

**_*~End Flashback~*_**

"_Weird_" Ron said as Serena finished her story

"_Yeah, but it hasn't done anything strange so I just think it's a regular wand_" replied Serena "_Anyway c'mon lets get outside"._

Harry, Ron, and Serena headed out to the Quidditch field while Hermione went to the library.  Serena was a little nervous as she mounted her broom because the last time she had ridden a broom was during her first year flying class.  "_All right there Serena?_"  Harry and Ron said together from above her.

"_Umm yeah_" she said "_I just haven't done this in a very long_".

"_It's easy_" Harry yelled back to her "_Just push off the ground with your feet_".

"_Easy for you to say_" Serena muttered to herself.  She grabbed onto her broom with all her might, closed her eyes and pushed off the ground.  She opened her eyes when she noticed her feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

"_Now_" Harry yelled to her "_Just lean which ever way you want your broom to go_".

"_OK_" Serena yelled back.  She slowly leaned forward and her broom started to move.  Serena wasn't quite ready for this because the sudden movement shocked her and she slipped right off her broom.  Luckily she was only three feet from the ground.  Harry and Ron started laughing hysterically they too nearly fell off their brooms.  "_SHUT IT!"  Serena yelled at them as she mounted her broom once more.  '_C'mon Serena_' she thought to herself '_You've___ flown hundreds of times before and wings are much harder to use than this stupid broom'.  She took a deep breath, kicked off and was in the air again._

A couple of falls, bumps, bruises, laughs, a lot of help, and a few hours later, Serena finally got the hang of it and was now in a heated Quidditch match with the two boys.  Ron played keeper while Harry and Serena played against each other as chasers trying to see who could make it past Ron the most.  Serena was beating Harry by ten points and once again had the Quaffle.  She ducked underneath Harry, neared the goal, threw the ball, and scored.  Ron had missed her shot by a long ways and Serena was quite impressed with herself because Ron had missed most of her shots, but had stopped most of Harry's and it was her first time.  

Harry rolled his eyes as Serena once again did her victory dance which consisted of her diving straight down, coming back up, back flipping with her broom, a couple of barrel rolls, then standing on her broom while it did a lap around the goal posts cheering to herself the whole time.  Ron laughed at her again, but Harry thought it was getting annoying since she had done it so many times.  Although Harry was rather sore that he was being beaten by a girl who a few hours ago didn't even know how to rid a broom, he had to admit she was a fairly good chaser.  

Ron was acting strangely.  Harry noticed that he had missed many of Serena's shots, that even Harry could have caught, by a mile and it didn't seem to phase him in fact he always laughed at her, but when he missed one of Harry's shots, which in this game he had rarely done, he became very angry and just worked harder to block the next one.  Serena hadn't noticed, but Harry had and it was making him very frustrated.

Serena scored again and Harry had just about had enough when he heard from down below familiar voices chanting the chorus of Weasley is Our King.  Harry looked down and sure enough there was Malfoy with his two goons and Pansy Parkinson following close behind.  "_Ah Damn!_" Harry heard Ron mutter while Serena, still doing her victory lap, hadn't noticed.   

"_Well Potter you should let the meatball head take your place on your Quidditch team so maybe you can have someone who can actually use a broom_" Malfoy then added, smirking up at Serena who had just noticed what was going on, "_Somewhat".  Serena finally realized she was still standing on her broom with her arms in the air so she quickly sat back down on the broom and was about to open her mouth to reply back when Harry beat her to it._

"_Hey Malfoy why don't you fly up here and join us in a game?__  Oh right, your fat arse probably can't take riding a broom yet can it?  Maybe next time" Harry added with a smug grin while Ron was laughing behind him.  Serena smiled to herself, but showed nothing.  Malfoy's smirk quickly turned into an icy glare as his eyes shifted from Serena to Harry._

"_You're going to pay for that one Potter.  You can't cure this with a spell_."

Harry was taken aback.  Malfoy didn't know that it was Serena who had hexed him '_He thinks it was my spell' Harry thought.  Harry's grin widened into a malicious smile as he looked down on Malfoy "__I know". _

Malfoy and his posse slowly reached into their robes and pulled out their wands while Harry and Ron did the same.  Serena sat back in silence, she felt terrible since it was her hex that started this fight.  Curses started to fly between the two groups.  Harry and Ron had the advantage since they were still on their brooms in the air.  Serena was watching what was going on, not knowing what to do, when one of Goyle's badly aimed spells hit the back of her broom.  Serena's broom went haywire and began to buck her around like an angry bull while she held on with all her might.  Finally the broom became too much for Serena to hold on to and she lost her grip and began to fall.  

As she fell she tried to brace herself for impact, but was shocked when it was not the ground she hit, but rather fell into someone's arms.  Serena opened her eyes to see Malfoy's startled face looking down at her.  Everyone else had stopped dueling for the moment and was staring at them.  "_Whoops" Serena giggled with embarrassment still in Malfoy's arms._

Malfoy neither moved nor said a word, but instead took in the sight of the blonde that had just fallen into his arms.  During the fall her robes had become tangled and were now hiked up high enough to show off her shapely legs.  Serena's eyes widened as Malfoy's hand, that had caught her legs when she fell, tightened its grip and slowly moved its way toward her upper thigh.  Harry and Ron both saw this and looked about ready to kill.

"_Put her down Malfoy_" Harry said in a dark threatening tone with his wand pointed straight at him.

"_Now!_" added Ron in the same voice his wand pointed the same direction.

"_Well how do you like that_" replied Malfoy "_I save her from breaking her neck and instead of being thanked I'm threatened. Some friends you've got there_".  Malfoy stood her back on her feet (Serena jumped as his hand slyly slid across her backside) and remarked "_Remember what I told you on the train you should really consider better friends"._

"_I'll keep that in mind_" Serena said as she quickly walked away from him.  Pansy Parkinson was fuming now and quickly grabbed Malfoy by the arm to point out that Hagrid was near by and that they better leave.  

The four started heading back to the castle when Malfoy stopped and turned around and shouted "_This isn't over Potter! And you_" he said giving Serena one last look "_Ditch Potter and the Weasel then ditch the meatballs".  He turned and began walking back toward the castle.  _

That was the last straw for Serena, she hated that name "_They're Odangos" she muttered to herself and took out her wand.  Harry and Ron saw a glint of silver and looked down to see Serena mutter something with her wand pointed at Malfoy.  They looked at where her wand was pointed and saw through Malfoy's robes a little lump form at the bottom of his back.  Malfoy didn't notice.  _

"_What was that?_" Ron asked as she mounted her broom and joined them in the air again.

"_Just a spell I know; thought it would match his personality.  The Pig_" she commented very put out.

"_Oh by the way_" Serena said as she glided over close to Harry.  Harry's eyes widened and he gulped hard as she smiled at him and softly put her hand on his shoulder.  She then clenched her fist and punched him hard in the arm.

"_What was that for?_"  Harry asked trying not to show signs of pain even though his arm throbbed.

"_That was my hex you took credit for_"

"_Well Malfoy already thought that it was mine and I didn't want to drag you into our fight_".

"_Besides_" Ron added "_You probably don't want to get on Malfoy's bad side yet_" 

"_What was going on with Malfoy anyway?  I've never seen him act like that_" Harry said.

"_Like what?_"  Ron chimed in "_Like the asshole he always is"._

"_Well besides that_" Harry replied "_I mean him and Serena.  He was actually hospitable to a Gryffindor_".

"_HOSPITABLE!_" Serena rang in loudly "_He grabbed my ass down there_".

"_But still he didn't curse you like he would any other Gryffindor that came that close to him_" then Ron added "_I think he fancies you_".

Serena shivered at the thought, "_Just wait until he finds out I'm muggle born" she laughed._

A smile formed across Harry's face "_IF he finds out".  Serena smirked and Ron chuckled along side Harry._

"_Fine_" Serena sighed "_But when he starts complaining about that curly pink tail I just gave him he's all yours_".  Serena then turned and landed and began walking back towards the castle.  Harry rubbed his arm and could feel a large knot forming where she had hit him.  Harry turned and saw that Ron was still staring at Serena wide eyed with his mouth gaped open a little.  Ron finally took notice that Harry was looking at him and started to laugh.

"_Bloody brilliant that girl is.  How is it we've gone six years and never noticed her before?_"

Harry chuckled at Ron then muttered to himself "_Ya__ know __I've been thinking the exact same thing". _

The rest of the day had gone by fairly uneventful and now Harry and Ron were walking through the corridors on their way to the Great Hall.  Harry turned to Ron and finally asked the question that had been on his mind all day.

"_What was going on with you outside earlier today?_"

"_What are you talking about?" Ron replied.        _

"_When we were playing Quidditch.__  You don't fool me Ron I know you're a better keeper than that.  Why did you let Serena score so many times?_"

"_Oh that_" Ron said with a nervous laugh "_I don't know why.  I guess I just felt guilty for stopping her shots since it was her first time playing.  Why?  Are you mad that she beat you?_"

"No_, it just got a little annoying after a while; you know that whole victory dance thing she does."_

"_I don't know_" Ron shrugged "_I thought it was kind of funny_."  With that Ron quickened his pace and entered the Great Hall in front of Harry.  Harry gave his friend in front of him a curious stare then followed him through the doors.  Hermione and Serena were all ready at the table laughing at something.

"_What's so funny?_" Ron asked as sat down next to Serena.

"_Oh I was just telling Hermione about our little incident that happened earlier today_."

"_Yes and I was telling Serena that she shouldn't make it a habit of cursing Malfoy all the time especially if Harry's taking the blame_."

"_I know I know, I was just having a bit of fun.  Oh hey, look, Hermione helped me figure out five more words on my crossword._"

"_When you gonna give up on that thing Serena?_"  Ron said slightly amused.

"_Never!_"  Serena said loud and defiantly "_Mark my words I will finish it."_

Their conversation went on like that and then trailed off into talking about their classes until the rest of the students filed in.  Before the food appeared Dumbledore stood up to make another speech and the Great Hall went silent.

"_Well, as most of you have already noticed, that we once again have an empty seat up here among the professors.  I'm sure most of you have been wondering who your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is.  Well she has just arrived so I'll let her introduce herself_."  At that moment a woman walked through the doors and up to the front.  She was fairly tall with long golden hair tied into a loose low ponytail and had sky blue eyes.  She was beautiful, and most the boys became excited about their DADA classes this year.

She cleared her throat and began to speak, "_Umm hello to you all, my name is Professor Sight and I will be teaching your DADA class this year.  I look forward to getting to know all of you."  She flashed a big toothy smile that made all the boys blush a little and made the girls roll their eyes._

'_Oh great_' Serena thought to herself as dinner started '_I think I'd rather have Umbridge back_'.  She could tell just by the sound of her voice that she was not going to like this Professor Sight much.  She then turned to see her two new friends still staring at the new professor.  Serena and Hermione exchanged looks and began laughing at the two boys next to them.

'_Ron and Harry on the other hand…_'  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's all for chapter three.  Hope you all liked it.  Once again I'm sorry it took so long to get out and I hope it will never take me that long again.  Thanx for all the reviews I love all your ideas and they've helped me write a lot of this story so I need more and more to make my story better.  I'm pretty sure I know how I'm going to make this story go.  How you ask?  I'll never tell.  It'll be a surprise besides its more fun that way, but I'm always up for suggestions or improvements.

Sorry to all the Malfoy fans out there.  I love him to, but I love him to be bad.  I know I hate the name meatball head for Serena too, but I couldn't think of a better name and it would be kind of weird for people in England to call her Odango Atama.

Alright so I can't seem to find my fifth Harry Potter book so here's my question to anyone who knows it.  Can you tell me what Umbridge's job at the Ministry was?  Ya know before she was the High Inquisitor.  If anybody knows I would greatly appreciate the answer.

Well that's enough so all I have to say is…

REVIEW!

REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!!

              **_~Starlytemint~_**


	5. Not Again

Hello everyone I'm back and I brought a new chapter with me.  Wow chapter 4 I never thought I'd get this far, but then again I never imagined that my first fic would ever be this popular.  I thank all who read this because you made it all possible (eyes start to glisten) and your absolutely fabulous.

**Angelwings6117**:  Yes you're probably right, but the book doesn't exactly say how old he is when he's attacked so for my story lets say he was only a few months ok.

**Maiden Genisis, Trapped in Icy Flame**:  Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, got it.  Thanx so much.

**Kia**** Minokoe:  Ohhhhh you can't sleep?  That's just terrible (grins maliciously) perfect then my job here is done.**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor moon because if I did I'd ummm…  Well you get the picture:)

Now I present chapter 4…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**                                                                                                                                          Chapter 4**

**_                                                                                                                                      *~Not Again~*_**

****

****

Classes soon started and everyone soon became busy with school work especially sixth and seventh years since they were in N.E.W.T. classes.  Serena, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the dungeons and silently entered Snape's classroom where they took their seats on the back table.  They were not excited to be back.  Malfoy was seated on the other side of the room and Serena felt his eyes follow her as she walked to the back and sat down.  

Snape walked in and began taking role.  He was surprised to see Serena, the only Gryffindor he had never been able to take points away from, sitting with the three students he disliked the most.  For her first few years Snape had searched for something to deduct points from her, but he soon gave up because it was hopeless since she was a good student, always did her work and never talked back actually she never really talked at all.  It looked like now that she was hanging around Potter and his gang that he would finally get his chance.  He silently smiled to himself and finished taking role.

Snape immediately set them to work creating difficult potions to cure certain ailments.  Serena paired up with Hermione while Ron and Harry were working next to them.  At the end of class Snape walked around and checked everyone's cauldrons.  Hemione's and Serena's potion had turned a milky white and steamed slightly while they continued to stir it.  It was perfect and Snape knew this.  He would just have to wait another day to deduct points from the strange haired Gryffindor.  He silently cursed and moved on.  "_I guess that's the best compliment you can get from him_" Serena whispered to Hermione who giggled slightly as she scooped the contents of the cauldron into a vial.  Snape reached Harry and Ron and smiled slightly as he looked into their cauldron at the gray liquid they created.  

Snape clicked his tongue sarcastically at them, "_Oh dear Mr. Potter it seems that instead of stirring your ingredients seven times clockwise like the instructions say, you've stirred them seven-and-a-half times counter-clockwise.  What you have there would do nothing except make the recipient loose their hair.  Goodness already starting out the year with a zero.  I look forward to see the rest of the years work._"  With that he turned to check Malfoy's and Pansy's cauldron.

"_Well that was a waste_" Harry said grabbing his wand preparing to clean up.

"_Not entirely_" Ron replied scooping some of their potion into a vial and pocketing it.

"_Ron what are you doing?_"  Hermione questioned.

"_Hey you never know when a baldness potion may come in handy.  Maybe we can slip into that git's drink and make all that greasy hair disappear.  If nothing else I'll sell it to Fred and George I'm sure they'd love it._"

With potions over Harry, Serena and Ron said goodbye to Hermione as they headed off to Charms.  Class went by rather uneventful, but Harry was becoming quite disgusted with Serena and Ron who were showing off to each other how many charms they knew.  Although Harry did get a good laugh when Ron tried a water charm and it burst over both of them leaving them soaked.  Professor Flitwick took off five points for playing around and made them sit through the rest of class wet.  

The three walked down the hall after class with Serena and Ron still very much wet.  "_Good goin mate" Harry said as he slapped Ron on the back which made a squishy sound against his wet robes._

"_I didn't mean to.  It was an accident_" Ron said as he stopped in the hall to try and dry off a little.

"_I understand why he took off points,_" Serena butt in while she tried to wring out her two long streamers of hair "_But did he really have to make us sit there soaking wet for the entire class._"

"_Serves you right_" Harry said with a laugh.  He then squeezed one of her spheres of hair that rested upon her head and let the water it contained trickle down her face.  He and Ron then began to laugh even more.

"_Quit it!_"  Serena shouted as she swatted him away, "_You've messed up my hair".  She then pulled out the ribbons that her two odangos were tied up with and let her hair fall loose.  Harry and Ron stopped laughing and stared in awe as she tried to shake the water out of her golden tresses (*C'mon ya know the scene with the music playing and in slow motion the quiet girl pulls out her bun and shakes her hair around for a while and suddenly she's gorgeous?  Yeah that's the one.  Just thought I'd set up the scene for ya*).  Serena then preformed a quick drying spell and tied it back up on top of her head.  She then dried the rest of things and looked up to see the two boys silently staring at her "__What!?" she asked confused and rather frustrated.  She was getting pretty tired of having people stare at her like that and not know why._

Harry was finally shaken out of his stupor, "_Uhhh__ Nothing" he said though Serena could hear the embarrassment in his voice.  "__We better get going Serena or were going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."_

"_You're right_" Serena gasped as she gathered up her things.  

She quickly grabbed Harry and began to pull him down the hall, but not before he could quietly whisper to Ron, who still hadn't spoken, "_Enjoy History of Magic_".  Harry ran along side Serena with a smile on his face while they left Ron standing in the hallway speechless and still wet.

The rest of the day dragged on until finally the four found themselves sitting in their favorite chairs in the common room.  "_So how was your first day of classes?_"  Hermione asked.

"_Oh just peachy_" Ron replied sarcastically "_I got a zero on my potion, had to sit through a class soaking wet, and I have homework the first day in History of Magic.  Yeah definitely one of my better days."_

"_Could've been worse_" Serena rang in "_At least you don't have to deal with Professor Sight._"

"_C'mon Serena she's not that bad._"

"_Are you kidding me Harry the woman's a nut and pretty arrogant if you ask me.  Thought she knew everything about defensive spells didn't she?  Even though none of the spells she taught us worked._"

"_Serena you heard her, they're difficult spells and they'll take us a while to master.  Besides it was nice to get to use a wand in that class since what we went through with Umbridge last year._"

"_Puhhleezze__ Harry.  She's nothing but a female Lockheart."_

"_That's not true._"

"_And if she does that annoying laugh one more time I'll stun her I swear I will._"

Serena and Harry argued for a while longer about the new professor when they finally realized how late it was and thought it best to turn in.  Serena and Hermione walked up the stairs to their room.  "_Is she really that bad?"  Hermione questioned._

"_I don't know_" Serena replied "_She was just really annoying to me.  Plus there's only one other girl in that class and all the guys just stared stupidly at the Professor the whole time._"

Hermione laughed "_She does sound like a female Lockheart, but it sounds to me like you're a little jealous."_

"_I am not!_" Serena quickly responded then added "_I'm tired so I'm going to sleep.  Good night Hermione_" and with that Serena climbed into bed and drew the curtains.  Hermione giggled and shook her head at her new friend then silently did the same.

The week went slowly on as the classes became harder and the workload piled up.  Serena sat in Transfiguration concentrating very hard on her assignment which was to turn the quill in front of her into a flower.  She had sat next to Hermione on purpose, so she could possibly learn a few things from the brown haired girl.  Hermione, who had already finished, was quietly coaching Serena, "_Just relax, keep your wand steady, don't concentrate too much but keep your mind focused" and so on.  Serena listened and tried to exactly as she said.  Serena's quill suddenly began to turn green and sprout leaves.  It was working Serena was actually doing it.  Serena closed her eyes and focused on the object in front of her.  When she opened her eyes lying where her quill used to be was a beautiful red rose.  _

Serena's eyes went wide as she stared at the flower in front of her completely oblivious to the good jobs and compliments she was receiving from her friends.  Her hand began to shake until she released her wand which clanged as is fell onto the table.  Her lovely rose quickly faded back to a quill.  Harry and Hermione watched her eyes glistened over as she still stared numbly at the table.

"_It's ok Serena_" Hermione said as she tried to comfort her, "_It was a good try.  You almost had it there.  Don't cry, we'll work really hard on this weekend, and I'm sure you'll get it down."_

Harry wasn't quiet sure what to do.  He hated it when girls cried because he never knew how to act.  He finally decided that the best thing for him to do was let Hermione handle it because she seemed to know what to do.  He'd probably just make things worse.

Serena looked up at her bushy haired friend who was looking back at her with concern.  Serena thought she had better end it right there so as to not let on why she was really crying.  She smiled at Hermione, "_Ok.  Thanks_" she said as she quickly wiped her eyes.  Class ended and everyone headed to the Great Hall for lunch.  Serena looked at all the different enchanted flowers her classmates had made.  There was a white lily, a red tulip, one boy even had a weed and Dean Thomas looked sadly down at his quill with leaves.  Hermione had made a bright yellow daffodil and Harry, '_Surprise surprise' Serena thought, had also made a red rose._

The weekend soon came and everyone was glad for it.  Serena groggily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on Saturday morning; she had not gotten a very good nights sleep.  "_You look terrible" Ron commented as she sat down, "_OUCH!_" Hermione had given him a swift jab with her elbow._

Serena shot him a look with her bloodshot eyes, "_Really cuz I feel terrific" she said in her sarcastic tone then dropped her head on the table._

"_What was going on with you last night?_"  Hermione questioned, "_I woke up and I heard you tossing and turning and you were muttering some stuff, but I couldn't make it out._"

The reason she had had such a restless night was because she was once again taken back to the Silver Millennium to watch the slaughter of the Moon Kingdom.  Serena looked up from the table, "_Just had a bad dream that's all."  Hermione seemed satisfied by the answer and went back to her breakfast._

"_Speaking of dreams_" Harry commented, "_I had a weird one last night_".  Hermione and Ron both looked up at him from their food; they remembered all to well what had happened the last time Harry had had a strange dream.  "_No it wasn't anything like that_" Harry said as they both relaxed a little, "_It was just a really strange dream."_

"_Go on_" Hermione said still a little worried about Harry's dream.

"_Well I'm not sure where I was, but I was standing outside this big palace with fountains and gardens everywhere.  I must have been on some other planet because I could see Earth from where I was._"

At this statement Serena's head shot up from its place on the table.  She wasn't paying much attention before, but she was all ears now, "_What happened?"  She asked curiously._

"_I'm not quite sure because it happened so fast, but I was surrounded by all sorts of peopl, and then all of the sudden we were being attacked by these creatures.  It was some sort of war, and everyone around me was killed.  A strange looking  woman, who seemed to be the leader of the attacking side, came at me ready to attack, but right before she was able to strike I woke up._"

"_Interesting_" Ron said then added in a whisper "_You don't think it has anything to do with 'Him' do you?_"

"_I don't think so Ron because when I finally got back to sleep I was at that same palace except that everyone was gone; everyone except for a girl in a long white dress.  I walked up to her and she started talking to me telling me that I needed to find her because she could help me fulfill my destiny or something like that.  I didn't really understand what she meant._"

"_Maybe you should tell Dumbledore just in case_" Hermione said leaning in closer to Harry and Ron.

"_No, I'm pretty sure it was just an ordinary dream because when I woke up my scar didn't burn like usually does when Voldemort's involved.  Oh come off it Ron when are you going to get used to it.  I've been saying his name since the first year and still every time you shiver.  Look even Serena didn't flinch when I said it,_"

Indeed Serena hadn't moved since Harry finished his dream.  She knew it was no ordinary dream, but she also knew it had nothing to do with Voldemort.  She was completely in shock.  For years and years she had seen Harry's thoughts and dreams, but she had never thought that it might be able to work the other way.  What if he couldn't control it or she couldn't block him out?  Who knows what he might see.  He could find out who she really was.  '_NO!' Serena thought '__No one must ever find out who I am.  I won't let them'._

Her thoughts were cut short as Dumbledore walked through the doors and up to the front followed by two other men.  "_Good morning my students_" Dumbledore shouted cheerfully "_One quick announcement, occasionally we will be having some visitors come and go from Hogwarts.  I believe you all know Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic and his new Senior Undersecretary.  Please make them feel welcomed while they are here._"

Serena stared at the man beside the Minister.  He had silverish white hair, but he was not old in fact he looked rather young and in good physical condition.  The hair suited him because it matched his eyes.  Serena thought him quite handsome and from the looks on all the other girls faces so did they.  Serena studied him harder and although handsome he was he seemed dark and cold, '_He does not look very friendly' Serena thought to herself._

The three men left the Great Hall and conversation started up once again.  "_What do you suppose Fudge is doing here?"  Ron wondered._

"_Probably just keeping Dumbledore in line making sure he's not forming anymore student armies_" Harry answered.

"_Harry! Ron!_"  Alicia Spinet (sp), the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain, shouted as she ran up to where they were sitting, "_Just to let you know tonight at six are team tryouts, so please try to be there" she then turned to Harry, "_Now that Umbridge is gone I assume you'll be rejoining us as Seeker?_" she asked already knowing the answer._

"_Aye Aye Captain_" Harry said as he saluted her then turned back to his food.

She smiled at him, "_Good then see you both on the field at six_" she then left.

"_I wonder who will tryout for the opening chaser positions_" Ron asked "_I know Ginny will, but I wonder who else".  He then turned to Serena and his eyes lit up, "_Serena you should go for it_."_

"_What?_" she responded.

"_Yeah_" Harry cut in "_You'd be a great chaser._"

"_I don't know_" Serena replied unsure.

"_C'mon_" Ron egged on "_Just try it'll be fun._"

"_Fine I'll try out_" she sighed defeated, "_Now Hermione and I have some Transfiguration work to do so we'll catch up with you later_".  Serena and Hermione then left the Great Hall and the two boys went back to their food.

Later that night there was a big celebration in the Gryffindor common room for the two new additions to the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  Everyone was gathered around Serena to congratulate her on making the team.  Serena was rather shocked to find out that she was now a Gryffindor chaser '_Well maybe it'll be fun_' she thought '_I've never been on a sports team before_'.  Everyone looked around to try and find Ginny so they could congratulate her too, but she was no where to be found, so everyone just continued to crowd around Serena.

The party finally died down until Harry, Serena, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left; they still had some work that needed to be done.  Serena sat by Harry, who was doing his Astronomy chart, on the floor while she scribbled something on some paper.  Ron was becoming very frustrated with his History of Magic work he was doing, "_Hey Herm help me out with this will ya."_

Serena then butt in, "_What's an eight letter word for a plant that can cause hysteria if you eat it.  Starts with an A."_

"_Oh Serena do your school work_" Hermione said while Harry and Ron just laughed.  She then sighed and said "_Alihotsy_" Serena smiled then scribbled the word down on the paper.  Hermione then turned to Ron to answer his question. "_C'mon Ron see if you can do it without my help this time_"

Ron sighed "_But I don't want to_" he whined then turned to Harry and Serena, "_Hey either of you know anything about the Silver Millennium?"_

Serena's eyes went wide and she nearly choked on the chocolate frog she was eating. "_The what?" Harry asked._

"_The Silver Millennium_" Ron answered "_Were studying myths and legends in Binns' class now._"

"_Never heard of it_" Harry said with Serena next to him who still hadn't said a word, "_What's it about?"_

"_Well_" Hermione cut in hardly able to contain herself "_Thousands of years ago there were people who lived on the Moon."_

"_On the Moon_" Harry repeated her doubtingly.

"_Yes_" Hermione replied a little annoyed "_On the Moon.  Anyway they were ruled by a beautiful Queen named Selenity.  The Silver Millennium was a time when all the planets and the Moon had an alliance except for Earth.  One night the Moon was attacked and everyone was wiped out even the enemy, so no one's really sure what happened."_

"_If there were no survivors then how did we get this legend?_"  Harry asked.

"_That's what I'd like to know_" said Ron.

"_Well_" Hermione went on, "_I found it all quite fascinating so I went and checked a book about it out from the library._"

"_Figures_" replied Ron.

Hermione shot him a look before continuing, "_Even though Earth and the Moon did not get along there was still one Earth kingdom that kept ties with the Moon._"

"_Sounds to me like they made it up_" said Ron.

"_Possibly_" Hermione replied, "_But it's quite possible that all of it's true._"

Ron stared at her with disbelief, "_Don't tell you actually believe this stuff about people living on the Moon."_

Hermione giggled at him, "_Let me explain.  In this book I have it says that thousands of years ago Wizards befriended another race of magical folk.  They called themselves Lunarians because they claimed they drew their magic from the moon.  This is no myth or legend because we actually have records of these people.  Even this book shows some of their language they spoke" Hermione then opened the book to a page with strange letters and characters on it.  _

Serena stared at the letters in the book.  She could read them quite well being Lunarian herself.  She then turned to look at Harry who was also staring at the book almost as if he was trying to read it.  Serena turned back to Hermione wanting her to go.  She had never heard this part before.

Hermione continued, "_Lunarians__ had strange powerful magic and soon Wizards became fearful of them, and decided that there was only one thing they could do; they attacked.  It was a great battle, but since the Lunarians were greatly outnumbered they lost.  Most thought they were all killed in the battle, but it was rumored that the survivors fled back to the Moon where they came from.  That's how the legend of the __Moon__Kingdom__ started.  Not many believed it, but like I said there was one Kingdom of earth who claimed to still have ties with them.  It is even believed that the young Moon princess and the Earth prince had a secret love affair going on that was forbidden by both Kingdoms.  It is also said that the Earth prince died on the Moon trying to protect his love and she died trying to save him" Hermione sighed romantically, "__What were their names?  Princess Serenity and Prince oh what was it?"  She questioned as she started to flip through the book._

"_Endymion_" Serena answered without even thinking with a slight quiver in her voice.

"_Endymion_ that's it.___  They even have drawing in here of the two on the Moon" Hermione said as she showed them the picture.  Serena looked at the picture.  She was surprised at how accurate it was for a drawing._

Ron thought for a moment, "_Endymion__ that's the name of your owl isn't it?"  He asked Serena "__Look that princess has your same funny hairstyle."_

"_Uhhh__ yeah that's my owl" Serena said, she had to make up a lie quick, "_I read about it in a book last year.  I liked the name and I liked the hair so I copied them_" '_Hopefully that'll do it_' Serena thought to herself.  It must have been good enough for them because they quickly went back to talking._

"_So why were Wizards so afraid of the Lunarians?_" Ron asked Hermione.

"_They were very powerful.  Most were Sorcerers and the Queen had a crystal that carried more magic than the whole Wizarding world._"

"_Sorcerers?_" Harry asked.

"_Yes not many Sorcerers are around today, and if there are they aren't very public about it._"

"_Why?_"

"_Because Sorcerers use all different types of magic most more powerful than any Wizard spell, so people were scared because not only did they know Wizardry, but also many other types of magic, and anyone with that much power has to be evil or so they thought.  There is really only one way to tell a Sorcerer without seeing them do magic.  They don't use wands, too much power to be held in a little stick, instead they carry great staffs.  I think Dumbledore is a Sorcerer and just hiding it.  I remember that Snape referred to him as the Grand Sorcerer once, but he still carries a wand so who knows._"

Ron stared at his friend aghast, "_It scares me how much you know sometimes it really does."_

"_Well maybe if you picked up a book once in a while._"  Their feud was cut short as Ginny walked through the portrait hole very angry.

"_Ginny where ya been?  You missed the party_" Ron yelled to her.

"_I know and don't think I'm happy about it either._"

"_What happened?_"

"_Well I was so excited that I made the team and I was heading to the common room when first Professor Sight stopped me and congratulated me then she told me that I did an excellent job on the paper I wrote for her class, and she kind of went on and on about stuff like that.  When she finally let me go I was already late for the party so I started running through the corridors.  When I turned a corner and ran right into Fudge's new Senior Undersecretary knocking us both down.  He became very angry even though I apologized over and over.  He made me stay with him until he found a teacher to take off points from me, and luck would have it the first teacher we find is Snape.  He knew I had just made the team and that there was a party going on so not only did he take off points, but he gave me detention do right then.  So that's why I missed the celebration._"

"_Stupid git_" Ron said angrily, and everyone had to agree.

"_Well I'm really tired_" Ginny continued, "_I really don't feel well either, must have been something I ate, so I'm going to bed.  Good night_" she called as she climbed up the stairs.

"_Know what I don't feel well either so I'm going to bed too_" Serena said not making eye contact with any of them for her eyes still held tears, "_Good night."  Serena climbed the stairs and fell on to her bed with tears streaming down her face.  Their talk about the Moon Kingdom had been too much for her.  '__Why did the Silver Millennium have to be in the History book?' she thought.  They now knew just as much as she did about it.  Well almost.  Serena closed her eyes and hung her head in shame as she thought about how the legend made her death seem brave and heroic trying to save Endymion's life, but that was a lie.  The truth was that when she saw Endymion dead she killed herself out of grief.  Tears continued to fall until she finally cried herself to sleep._

The next morning Serena was not at breakfast, Hermione hadn't seen her all morning, and the trio became worried because of the way she left them the night before.  Harry decided to go look for her.  He finally found her wondering through the corridors.  "_Serena!" he yelled out to her.  She turned around to face him embarrassed because her eyes were swollen and red.  Harry caught up to her and became a little uncomfortable when he saw that she had been crying, he hated to see her like that.  "_We were worried when you didn't show up for breakfast._"_

"_I wasn't hungry_" she replied.

"_Look_" he said "_I'm sorry if anything we said last night upset you" he was about to go on when Serena stopped him._

"_No Harry this has nothing to do with you it's just personal.  I'll be alright._"

"_You want to come back to breakfast with me?_" he asked.

"_That's alright.  I just need to be alone right now._"

"_I understand_" Harry turned to walk back when he remembered something, "_Serena here" he reached into robe, pulled out his enchanted rose he had made in Transfiguration and handed it to her.  "_I remembered from Transfiguration that you liked roses_" he was getting nervous now, "_And umm, well I don't need it anymore not really sure why I kept it, but here I want you to have it, and uhhh feel better._"  Serena smiled at him then took then rose.  Harry then turned and quickly walked back to the Great Hall._

Harry told Ron and Hermione that he found Serena and that she was all right, he did however leave out the rose.  Ginny slowly walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Harry.  She stared off blankly at the wall with no emotion in her face.  "_What's wrong?_" Ron asked looking at his sister.  She gave no reply but instead collapsed on the table.  Harry quickly dropped his food and tried to help her up.  Ginny regained consciousness and looked up at Harry who almost jumped back in surprise at what he saw.  This was not Ginny.  Her eyes seemed to glow and an evil grin spread across her face.  She grabbed onto Harry who tired to brake free, but could not under the inhuman strength she now possessed.

"_Ginny_" Ron yelled at her "_What's wrong with you?  What are you doing?  Let him go._"  But Ginny did not seem to hear this because she held on tighter.  Right before everyone's eyes she suddenly began go change into a hideous creature.

Serena, who was still patrolling the corridors, had now become extremely hungry.  She walked by the Great Hall and decided that she could go in for a quick bite.  She had barely touched the doors when she heard a scream from inside.  She opened the doors a little to peak inside, and her eyes fell upon the creature that had Harry Potter in its grasp.  Serena shut the doors "_A Yoma_" She gasped, "_how could a Yoma be here at Hogwarts?_"  Serena didn't know what to do, '_I can't fight it the way I am now' she thought, '_and I don't think even Dumbledore would know how fight off a demon like that.  Oh what to do?'_  _

Her mind was suddenly taken off the matter by her wand.  It was growing hot, so Serena took it out of her robes and noticed that is seemed to be glowing too.  Her beautiful silver wand had an aura of pink light surrounding it.  '_What's going on with my wand?  It feels like its going to burst'.  Serena held on tightly to her wand and soon the light enveloped her too.  She closed her eyes as her head started to spin. Then it hit her; that all too familiar surge of power rushed through her body.  '_Damn!_' she thought '__Not again.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DUN DUN DUN!!!

What's going on?  What does Harry's dream mean?  What does this monster Ginny turned into want with Harry?  What's happening to Serena?  What will Ron do about his breakfast being ruined?  Find out next time.

HAH!  I know I'm cruel, I know I'm evil, but it's so fun.  Come, join me on the dark side.  Is it just me or are Harry, Ron and Malfoy's hormones really kicking in this year.  I guess that's what going to school with a Moon goddess will do for ya.  Seriously though find me a 16 year old boy who isn't horny, it can't be done.  

Sorry I've been typing for about six hours strait so I'm a little out of it.  I wanted to get this chapter done today, and it just kept going on and on and on.  Look at it look at how long that thing was I hope your all happy.  Do you want to know what makes me happy?  When I feel loved.  Do you want to know what makes me feel loved?  When I get reviews.  Plus the happier I am the faster I type (its true ya know) so if you want to find out what happens next…

REVIEW!  
REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!!

                         **_~Starlytemint~ _**


	6. Friend or Foe

Hi I'm back!  Did you miss me?  Well I'm really truly sorry about how long it's taken me to update especially leaving you with the ending I did, but school just keeps getting in the way.  Oh when will people learn that there's more fulfilling things you can do with your life besides writing essays and doing math equations like writing Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossovers^__^  Anyway…

**Kia**** Minokoe:  Hey thanx.  Hopefully by the end of my story you'll have insomnia.  The reason it took me so long to update was because I was waiting for your review (I knew it would come I just had to believe).  Well that's my story and I'm stickin to it.**

**mae**:**  Wow 2 reviews thanx:)  Goodness you do have a lot of questions, but if I were to answer them right now what fun would that be.  Besides I'm constantly changing my mind about things, so nothing's permanent.  However, I am impressed because you've caught on to a few things that others haven't yet.  Don't worry because all will be answered in due time just keep reading, but I'll be sure to keep your ideas in mind.**

**Koosie****:  Wow you're a good guesser on that wand thing.**

**Blood Rose077:**  Ohhh thank you.  Yaaaaaay! (Does a cannonball into the huge piles of reviews that were dumped)

**Eternal Cosmos:**  Well I know this wasn't a soon update, but I hope you'll take it back anyway because I'm really not a mean person (I'm not, I'm not, I'm not).  I just like cliffhangers (Mwahahaha) and I've seen you leave a few.  That's right I've read Father Mine, excellent story keep it up.

**Starlight:**  Thanx glad you approve.

**Adyen****:  Well good job on picking up on the obvious (j/k j/k), but seriously thanx.  Now I've kept writing so you have to keep your end of the deal and keep reading.**

**Tenshi-Hotaru****:  Yeah sorry 'bout that. The first time I uploaded that chapter it messed up but it's fixed now.**

And thanx so much to the rest of my reviewers

**Jordanz****          Eternal Sailor Earth              Maiden Genisis             Alcandre             SurfAngel          **

**Harry and Usagi FOREVER            SerinityRules             anglewings6117**                      

Disclaimer:  Sailor Moon and Harry Potter do not belong to me…Yet.

And now Chapter 5…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Previously on Guardian Angel…_****__**

Ginny slowly walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Harry.  She stared off blankly at the wall with no emotion in her face.  "_What's wrong?" Ron asked looking at his sister.  She gave no reply but instead collapsed on the table.  Harry quickly dropped his food and tried to help her up.  Ginny regained consciousness and looked up at Harry who almost jumped back in surprise at what he saw.  This was not Ginny.  Her eyes seemed to glow and an evil grin spread across her face.  She grabbed onto Harry who tired to brake free, but could not under the inhuman strength she now possessed._

"_Ginny_" Ron yelled at her "_What's wrong with you?  What are you doing?  Let him go._"  But Ginny did not seem to hear this because she held on tighter.  Right before everyone's eyes she suddenly began to change into a hideous creature.

**                                                                              Chapter 5**

**_                                                                      *~Friend or Foe~*_**

Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall drew their wands and ran to help Harry, while the rest tried to quickly get the students out of the Great Hall.  Dumbledore stared at the large monster that had taken the place of Ginny Weasley; he had never seen or heard of any creature like this from any book or tale.  It was at least ten feet tall, its skin was an awful color of blue, and it had long sharp claws with teeth to match, although its hair remained the same fiery red.  Dumbledore looked around and it seemed all the students had made it out except for Hermione and Ron, who was desperately trying to fight Prof. Sight's grasp on him and help his sister, and of course Harry who was still in the clutches of the ugly creature.  "_We mustn't hurt her_" Dumbledore shouted to the other professors, "_Remember that is still Ms Weasley."    _

Harry fumbled around his pockets for his wand, pointed it at the monster and yelled "_STUPEFY!"  The spell made contact, but did not weaken the creature whatsoever.  In fact, it only made her angrier, and she tightened her grip on the boy.  The professors stood around them preparing for a battle, but none were sure what to do since the stunning spell had no effect.  They were suddenly all startled by the sound of a loud, defiant female voice coming from behind them._

"_Drop Him!"  They heard in a cruel tone._

They all spun around, even the monster, to see a young girl draped in a black cloak that covered her entire body.  Dumbledore began to despair, for not only did they have to deal with Harry Potter always playing hero, but they now had a student who would try to save him.  Snape began to shout at the girl and Dumbledore was about to join in until he looked closer.  This was not one of his students.  

Harry stared at the girl.  He had never seen her before, but she seemed so familiar.  She stood on one of the large tables with the long cloak draped around her preventing any glimpse of the rest of her body.  Upon her cloak there held no Hogwarts symbol, but instead there was one Harry did not recognize; it was a simple, silver crescent moon.  But the oddest thing about her, to everyone, was definitely her hair.  It was fixed on top of her head in two hearts with two long streamers coming out the back, but the weirdest thing that Harry could not take his mind off of, was that it was silver with lips and eyes to match.  

Harry could tell by the glare on her face that she was extremely furious, but what made Harry confused is that he wasn't sure if the glare was aimed at the monster or at him.  He looked into her eyes, but had to turn away quickly.  Her cold, silver eyes were ones you did not want upon you too long for fear they might burn through your soul.  Her face held no emotion except that of pure hatred, which Harry prayed was for the monster since he had too many enemies as it was.  

"_I said Drop Him!" she said again this time a little louder and a little more annoyed.  The creature gave the girl a mock smile then turned her attention back to her pray.  The professors steadied their wands and prepared themselves to do the unthinkable to Ginny Weasley.  Ron saw this and began to struggle even harder against Prof. Sight and Hermione.  Before they could strike, they heard the voice behind them shout "_STUPEFY!_" The spell hit the creature's hand, which immediately made her drop Harry and tightly clutch her hand that looked as though it had gone limp.  _

They turned around once again to face the mysterious girl.  This time a gloved hand appeared and pushed the black cloak behind her shoulders turning it into a long cape.  She wore long silver boots that came up to her knee and were trimmed in black.  Her skirt was also silver, and trimmed at the top in black and light pink with a silver crescent moon resting in the center of the V the trim created.  Upon her white suit, at the back and on her chest, were two large, light pink bows that seemed to be held together in the center by a silver crescent moon.  Her hands were adorned with long white gloves that reached above her elbows.  Upon her forehead rested a silver tiara that held yet another moon in the center.  Clutched in her hand, she held a long, thin silver staff with a large crescent moon placed at the top, and resting within the moon was a small, silver, star shaped crystal that was emanating a light pink glow.  

She grabbed her staff and spun it around so that it was pointed directly at the creature in front of her.  The youma, with her one good hand, lunged at the silver haired maiden.  The girl was able to dodge this attack with ease and retaliated with one of her own leaving the thing doubled over on the floor.  She then fired a blasting curse at the youma, which knocked it hard against the stone wall.  While the youma was down, the girl took the time to help Harry.  She ran to where he had been dropped, "_You must get out of here quickly" she said to him "_leave the fiend to me._"  _

Harry stared in wonder at the beautiful, mysterious maiden before him, '_Who is she?' he thought '_Why is she helping me?_'  The girl held her hand out to help him up so Harry gratefully took it, but as soon as his hand connected with hers he quickly retracted it and clutched his scar.  At the same time the girl seemed to flinch a little herself, but she quickly shook it off and backed away from Harry timidly.  Harry's head began to spin.  He couldn't figure out what was happening to him because he did not feel the white hot, searing pain he felt when Voldemort was near.  It seemed that when he had touched the girl something inside him had awoken and was now trying to take over.  '_What did she do to me_' he thought as his mind began to fade in and out of consciousness._

The professors gawked at the sight before them, not sure whether to help Harry, imprison the youma, or attack the girl to keep her away from Harry.  Before they could decide anything, Harry, with a sudden new surge of strength, jumped up and pulled the girl down to the floor.  Harry and the girl both yelled in pain as the youma, who no one had noticed get up, swiped her long claws across their upper arms, which was where the silver haired girl's head would have been had it not been for Harry.

Without wasting a moment, the girl quickly jumped up and ran to her staff, which had been knocked out of her hand.  She grabbed the staff and quickly turned to face the youma, but to her surprise it was already a step ahead of her, and had Harry back in her claws positioned for her final move.  Harry, terrified, stared into the monsters ugly face, "_Ginny?_"  He managed to silently whisper so that only he and the creature could hear.  The youma's stone eyes seemed to soften a little although her grip on Harry remained tight.  Harry saw this and new hope seemed to rise in him; he had gotten through.  "_Ginny?  Fight it Ginny.  Fight it._"  He whispered to her again.  The red haired youma stared at the green eyed boy with sudden understanding.  She once again dropped the boy and began, what seemed like to the others in the room, to fight a battle with herself.  

The mysterious girl took the opportunity of this moment of weakness, and fired another blasting curse at the demon.  The youma howled as the curse hit her full on, and quickly fell in a huddle on the floor.  The strange girl slowly walked up to the pitiful creature, the pure hatred filling her silver eyes once again.  With her wounded arm, she positioned her staff preparing to cast her final curse.

Before she could open her mouth she heard a loud cry and soon Ron, who had finally been able to free himself from Prof Sight, stood between the powerful staff and the dangerous creature.  "_Get out of the way" the girl said coldly "_I must rid us of this horrid creature._"_

Ron stood planted in his spot, "_NO!  This creature is my sister and there has to be some other way.  There must be some way to cure her._"

The girl stared wide eyed at the red headed boy as she slightly lowered her staff and shifted her gaze, now filled with pity, to the terrible thing on the floor, "_Ginny?"  She whispered to herself._

The professors watched silently.  They had never seen anything like this before, and they weren't sure if there was a way to bring Ginny back.  "_Ginny's still in there!"  Harry yelled at them "__I saw her.  There must be a way to get her back."_

The youma turned to the voice that had just spoken, and with the last of her strength pushed Ron out of the way and gave one last lunge at the boy.  Without time to think, the silver eyed girl pointed her staff at the youma and shouted, "_LUNA REMEMDIUM" The crystal on her staff began to glow with a light that filled the dark hall.  The light enveloped the foul creature, which froze in mid attack, and the shape of the awful thing suddenly began to shrink.  When the light finally lifted the youma was gone, and Ginny lay in its place unconscious on the floor._

Ron quickly ran to his sister, and the professors split up between her and Harry.  The sailor suited girl backed away thinking that this would be a good time to exit since after that last spell she was having a hard time remaining on her feet.  By the time she had reached the door, it suddenly flew open and Minister Fudge and his Senior Undersecretary ran in.

"_Dumbledore what's going on?" the Minister shouted "_I've been hearing things about a monster all around the school._"_

"_Yes it must have been a powerful curse put on Ms. Weasley, but it's under control now" Dumbledore replied "_We'll discuss it later in my office._"_

The white haired man looked curiously at Ginny and then at Dumbledore, "_How did you break such a curse?" he asked._

"_Well to tell you the truth, we were all stumped on how to defeat the thing, whatever it was, without killing Ms. Weasley."_

"_Then who broke the curse?" the man asked a little aggravated._

"_She did!" Harry yelled pointing in the direction of the doors where the silver haired girl had almost escaped._

All eyes were on her now as she turned around to face them while she leaned heavily on her staff so as to keep her balance.  She finally decided to break the silence, "_A Youma_" she stated "_That's what it was.  A soulless demon created from something or someone to fulfill the wishes of its creator.  In this case it was to destroy him_" she recited pointing at Harry.

"_Why are you here?"  Prof Snape asked with a sneer._

"_I was called" she stated simply "__I am only sent to where I am truly needed.  It is my destiny" she added numbly._

"_Who are you?"  The Senior Undersecretary cautiously asked with his eyes fixed on the girl._

"_I am a Sailor Senshi, a Warrior bound to protect this planet and its people from outside forces" a long pause "_I am Sailor Sorceress Moon_"_

Hermione gave a large gasp and the room filled with whispers, "_A Sorceress?", "_It can't be_", "_Did she say moon?_"  The whispers died down when they all finally noticed that the girl had disappeared._

Dumbledore finally spoke up, "_Ms. Granger would you please go fetch Madame Pomfry for Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter_" he then turned to face Harry "_After Poppy heals your arm come quickly to my office" Harry nodded.  Hermione ran from the Great Hall, Ron stayed planted by his sister, and Dumbledore quickly swept from the hall followed by Prof Snape and McGonagall, then Fudge, his Senior Undersecretary, and lastly a very pale Prof Sight shouting, "__A Sorceress I knew it.  I'd know an evil sorcerery spell anywhere."_

Without the knowledge of any professor or student, the unknown Sorceress walked through the doors of an unoccupied classroom, and collapsed to her knees on the floor.  She propped herself up against a table and began to think heavily of the events that had just transpired.  She stared at the long staff that now rest beside her and her eyes stopped on the crystal that had now lost a little of its glow.

She began to laugh a quiet twisted laugh, "_No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to get away from you_" she said as though the crystal could hear her, "_No matter where I go you somehow always seem to find me.  Funny, just when I thought I had gotten away from you, away from destiny and actually started to live a life of my own, you show up and I find out you've been with me the whole time_" she sighed and softly shook her head as her silver eyes started to glisten "_Well Serena, you should have known better._"

'_Why?' she thought '__Why here?  Why now?  Why me?' Her attention was suddenly brought to her right arm as she felt something wet trickle down it.  She pulled back her cloak to find three deep gashes covered in blood upon her upper arm.  '_Harry_' she suddenly thought, '_he's why I'm here._'  She stood up with a sudden burst of energy and a harsh tone of anger in her voice, "_I have saved this planet time after time, and of all the places in the universe I could be I'm sent to England to help a sixteen year old boy defeat some measly dark wizard?  Why must you torment me and keep me from the ones I love?_"  She seemed to scream at the crystal._

Her anger began to come out in large bursts as she threw her staff across the room and began to upturn tables.  In the middle of her rampage something managed to escape from her cloak.  She looked to the floor and spotted the red rose Harry had given her earlier, and immediately her anger subsided as she bent down to pick it up.  She stared at the rose and then she turned to look at the mess she had created in the room.

"_What am I doing?"  She quietly asked herself as she sat back down on the floor, "_This isn't me.  This isn't Serena or even Sailor Moon.  Look at you screaming, trashing classrooms, and had it not been for Ron you would have killed that youma without a second thought that someone might be held prisoner inside._"  _

After a moment she replied back to herself, "_You knew this day would come, and you can't give up now.  The world still needs you.  Harry obviously needs you, there must be some reason you were here sent to protect him._"  She softly smiled at the red rose and gently put it back in her cloak, "_This might not be SO bad_" she thought out loud as she stood back on her feet.  She began to shake her head and quietly laugh, "_And look at you Serena you're talking to yourself_."

She walked across the room and picked her staff up off the floor.  She looked herself over in the glass of a window, "_So, Sailor Sorceress Moon huh?  Well let's just see how powerful this thing is" she then pointed her staff at the large table across the room and muttered the first spell that came to her, "_Accio___ table!"  Before she could think about what she had just said, Serena quickly hit the ground as the large table was hurled over her head and smashed against the wall behind her._

"_Alright Serena, now we've learned a lesson today haven't we?  Never summon tables to you from across the room." She got up and looked around at the disaster of a room she had created, "_Well this has to be fixed.  REPARO!"_  She shouted at the various tables and chairs scattered across the room until finally the room was back as it was before her little tantrum._

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, '_Oh know_' she thought '_they must have heard the table smash against the wall.  Great how do I get this damn thing off since I don't have a broach?_'  She looked at the crystal upon her staff, which began to glow once again, and her eyes suddenly lit up, "_REVENIO" she shouted and the light enveloped her once again.  The staff began to change shape in Serena's hand while the crystal started to disappear until, when the light lifted, she was left with just a small silver stick.  She was back in her school robes and her hair was back to its original light golden color.  _

'_Luna Rememdium?  Revenio?  Where do I come up with these spells?'  She thought, '__Then again, how do I come up with any of my attacks?'  She shrugged, '__Oh well, guess it's just one of the mysteries of being Sailor Moon.'  _

The door swung open and Filch, with Mrs. Norris, slowly walked into the room and stared into the darkness, "_Who there?  Show yourself?_"  He called out.  No answer.  "_Well my sweet, it seems that we have a troublesome student trying not to get caught.  In my day that would get you a good lashing_" with that Mrs. Norris began to patrol the room with her cat eyes looking for the culprit.  They found nothing and were about to give up when they heard a loud crash behind them.  Filch turned around to see a chair upon the floor.  He made a mad dash for the door and stepped out into the corridor where he looked and saw the outline of something strange turn the corner.  He thought for a minute then turned to his cat with a sour look on his face, "_Peeves" he said, and then he quickly stomped back to his office with Mrs. Norris behind him._

Serena slowed down her pace when she was sure she wasn't being followed.  She stopped to catch her breath and to rest her right foot because it began to ache terribly.  She pulled out her wand and tapped herself on the head with it and immediately felt the Disillusionment charm start to lift.  She smiled to herself extremely proud at what she had just done.  She knew Disillusionment charms didn't make you completely invisible, but they did the trick in the dark.  Her foot started to throb again and she cursed herself, "_If I hadn't tripped over that stupid chair, I would've completely got away with it.  Lucky for me though between the charm and his old eyes, he couldn't tell it was me._"  Serena sighed and started hopping back to Gryffindor tower.  

Serena hobbled into the common room and went over to Ron and Hermione who were sitting in their favorite chairs by the fire.  "_Serena!" Hermione yelled when she saw her, "_Where have you been?_"_

'_Uh oh' Serena thought, "__I um felt like being alone for a while so I went to an empty classroom to practice some of my spells.  I heard about what happened in the Great Hall, where's Harry?  Is Ginny alright?"  She added wanting to change the subject.  _

"_Harry's still with Dumbledore and Ginny's just peachy" Ron replied a little irritated._

Hermione giggled, "_A little while after Ginny woke up she kicked Ron out because she wanted to be with Dean.  I practically had to drag Ron out of the hospital wing" she explained to Serena._

"_Ungrateful little brat" Ron muttered, "__I risk my life to save hers and how does she thank me, by kicking me out so she can spend time with HIM."_

Hermione rolled her eyes and Serena started to laugh, but their attention was soon drawn to the portrait hole as Harry walked through.  He walked over to them and sat down.  "_So_" Ron said "_What did Dumbledore have to say?"  _

"_Nothin__ new really" Harry replied, "_Just that I need to be careful because there might be more of those monsters things, youma or whatever they are, and that they're obviously after me, so pretty much just that I'm in danger.  What else is new?_"_

"_Well, what about the Sorceress?"  Hermione whispered even though they were the only ones in the common room._

"_Prof. Sight kept going on about how evil she is because she's a sorceress and how we can't trust her.  Most of the other professors agreed except, really, for Dumbledore.  I don't think he really thought she was evil, but he did tell me that if she ever shows up again that I mustn't trust her no matter what she says, and find a way to get away from her immediately just in case."_

"_But she saved your life" Serena said rather defensively._

"_Yeah, but you weren't there Serena" Ron cut in, "_She almost killed Ginny and when she touched you Harry you grabbed your scar, we all saw it._"_

"_Yeah, but it was different this time" Harry added, "_It had nothing to do with Voldemort.  I'm not sure what it was._"_

"_Still, I think you should stick with Dumbledore on this one and if she shows up again stay away from her."  Ron commented._

"_For once Ron is right" Hermione said as Ron shot her a glare, "_Be cautious because you never know who you can trust in these dark days._"_

"_I know I know" Harry said, "__I'll be careful."_

Serena was now beside herself.  She got up and started heading towards the girls dorms when Hermione called out, "_Serena you're hurt.  What happened?"  _

Serena hadn't realized she was still limping, "_Oh that_" she said and she began her tale of Filch and the Disillusionment charm.  When she finished, Hermione put on her Prefect face and began to go off on Serena about how many rules she had broken, Harry started to laugh, and Ron clasped Serena across the shoulders and said, "_Bloody genius I would have never thought of that.  What's the matter?"  He asked as he noticed the wince on Serena's face when he touched her right arm._

"_Nothing" she said as she moved away from his grip, "_I guess I hurt my arm too when I tripped over that chair.  I'll be alright.  Now if you all don't mind it's getting late and I'm very tired so I'm going to bed_" and with a swirl of her robes she headed up the stairs and disappeared into the dorms._

Ron gave a confused look to his friends, "_Extremely odd that one is.  She says it late and it's not even dark yet._"

Serena lay down on her bed, tremendously exhausted from the days events, and drew the curtains.  She gave a quiet sigh, "_This is going to be a lot harder than I thought" she said to herself, "_How am I supposed to protect Harry if nobody here is going to trust me?  And they think I'm evil; that's a new one_" she turned over on her side, "_Oh this day just keeps getting better and better._"  She let out a long breath, "_Well looks like I have a lot of work to do._"  Quietly she began to laugh, "__And once again Serena you're talking to yourself."  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Latin…_**

Luna- Moon

Rememdium- Cure

Revenio- To Change Back

So what'd ya think?  Once again sorry about the long update, but I promise that it won't happen again… Hopefully.

Ding Ding Ding and the winner is Starlight.  She came up with the new title for Sailor Moon.

Yeah I know I stole Cosmos' hair so sue me (Wait scratch that, don't sue).  I just think it's really cool lookin.  

Well any comments, questions, concerns, emotional outbursts?  I take um all please just review.  Let's try and break 100 this time.  You think we can do it?  Cuz I bet we can.  If we do then there'll be a big party and everyone's invited ^_~

So please

REVIEW!  
REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!!

                       **_~Starlytemint~_**


	7. The Game is on

Well I'm back with another chapter.  I was a little faster with this one than the previous one.

YAY!!! I broke 100.  On my first fic too.  Now we party

*~%-`*!^#`^~*@+$*

Well that was fun and YOU made it all possible Thank You.

**Maiden Genesis          Setsuna-3000         SurfAngel         InvisibleRain          Anime Gurl16          **

**SachiNyoko****          SerinityRules          WaterAngel1          Chibi-ami**

**mae****:**  Wow 3 reviews you must really like my story so hopefully I wont let you down.  Sorry I'm just very busy and I'm a very slow writer.  I can tell you really want the other Senshi to come back, but seriously if I haven't told you yet do you really think I'm going to tell you now?  It's going to be my secret besides it makes it more interesting.  Hmmm you've got some good guesses there, but just to let know Prof Sight is a woman.  You're getting close on something's though.

**Sarcastic am I:**  Thank you very much.  I know what you mean I'm review lazy too, but I'm trying to break that habit.  I stopped bolding the talk a few chapters ago but I'm just too lazy to change the first few.  I'm a huge moonie too and I originally wasn't planning on changing Sailor Moon, but I just thought it would be interesting if she used Harry Potter spells.  I'm glad you like it.

**Kia**** Minokoe:**  *Blinks* Wow no one has ever given me a pie before Thanx.

**Blood Rose077:**  Ohhhh Thanx *Hugz back*

**Starlight:**  Yeah Cosmos hair I thought it fit.  I was trying to decide between Sorceress and Spirit cuz I liked them both, but I thought Sorceress fit best.  I actually have a picture that I drew so I could get a better idea of what I wanted, but since I don't have a scanner or the know how of how to post it, you'll just have to use your imagination.

**anon****:**  Stupendous?  Really?  Now that's a complement.

**koosie****:**  Don't worry there'll be plenty more battles.

**Mayoujou****:  **Alright I made another chapter just for you.

**Disclaimer:**  Alright I admit it I do not actually own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter sorry to deceive you.

Yes now the Chapter can begin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**                                                                                                                                           Chapter 6**

**_                                                                                                                                  *~The Game is on~*_**

****

The weeks went on through the school year.  Classes became harder, the weather grew colder, and homework began to pile up.  There hadn't been any more youma attacks or threats to Harry, but Serena was sure to stay close by just in case.  

Ron, Serena, Harry, and Ginny walked into the Great Hall soaking wet and exhausted from their long Quidditch practice in the rain.  They sat down by Hermione and Ron and Serena immediately began shoveling in as much food as they could.  Hermione gave them a disgusted look then turned to Harry who wasn't eating at all; instead he was lost in his own thoughts.  He had been doing this a lot lately.

"_What's wrong Harry?_"  Hermione questioned, "_You look like you haven't slept in days."_

Harry was stirred out of his trance.  It was true he did look terrible, but although he had been sleeping he hadn't actually gotten any rest.  "_I've been having that dream again_" he quietly muttered.

"_You mean the one with the castle and the ugly woman?_"  Ron asked, "_I thought it didn't mean anything_."

"_I thought so too but now I'm not so sure since I keep having it.  It's always in the same place with the same people and it always ends with the same girl in the shadows telling me I need to find her.  Every dream I get closer and closer to her so I can maybe find out who she is, but before I do I always wake up.  It's driving me mad_._"_

Serena sat in confused silence.  Harry was having her dreams again but what confused her was that with everything going on she had not even thought about the Moon Kingdom lately, _'Why is Harry still dreaming about it?'_ she thought to herself.  Serena had a pretty good guess at who the woman in his dream was, but she wasn't about to let him or anyone else know.

_"I think you really should tell Dumbledore"_ Hermione said with concern.  

Serena stiffened with fear, _'If Harry tells him, the old man might find out about me' she thought._

_"No"_ Harry said calmly, _"I really don't think this has anything to do with Voldemort.  Besides he'll probably just make me take Occlumency with Snape again.  I'll be alright."_

_"Well you better start getting some rest"_ Ron butt in, _"We have our first big game this weekend and it's against Slytherin, so we need you in tip top shape."_

Harry smiled at his red headed friend, _"Don't worry, they'll never beat us."_

Friday finally came and everyone couldn't have been more excited for the big game; everyone that is except for Serena.  _"I'm not ready"_ she said to Harry during DADA, which was their last class before the game.  

_"You'll do fine"_ Harry told her _"Just relax.  Think of it this way you can't do any worse then Ron did in his first game."_

Serena had to laugh, _"Yeah he was pretty terrible, although I think I'd be the same if Malfoy had made a song up about me."_

It was Harry's turn to laugh this time, _"Some how Serena I don't think your going to have to worry about that one.  Just call it a hunch."_

Serena smiled, _"Well you never know.  Pansy Parkinson has done nothing but give me nasty glares ever since the event on the Quidditch field."_

_"Actually"_ Harry replied with a smirk, _"I'm pretty sure that's the way she always looks."_  The two began to laugh but forced themselves to stop when they noticed Prof Sight standing next to them with an annoyed glare on her face. 

_"You two are supposed to be practicing your defensive spells along with the rest of the class"_ she said angrily.  Her voice then dropped down to a whisper, _"Especially you Mr. Potter.  You never know when one of those monsters may show up again or even worse"_ she bent down closer to Harry, _"That Sorceress may come back."  Serena gripped her wand tightly at the last few words, and was using all her might to suppress the urge to curse the blonde professor with everything she had.  Harry said nothing, only nodded gently as he stared back up at the professor, lost in her green eyes.  _

_"Good"_ she said simply then turned to look at both Harry and Serena, who still had a sour look on her face, _"I want to wish you both good luck in the big game today, but just to let you know I'll be refereeing this game and I don't play favorites."_  She smiled at them then began to walk away as she started to laugh.  This made Serena's blood boil, so she quickly raised her wand and began to follow after the professor.  Harry was stirred out of his blissful stupor just in time to grab Serena and try to calm her down.

_"I don't think I can take much more of this"_ she replied to Harry after he finally let her go, _"The woman is a terrible teacher and now she's reefing our game when she probably doesn't know a thing about Quidditch.  Just great, I think I'd rather have the song."_

Harry just rolled his eyes, _"Calm down Serena, you're making too much out of this.  Everything's going to be fine."_

Serena and Ginny sat discussing different plays in their maroon and gold Quidditch robes, when Alicia Spinnit walked in and began giving the team their pre-game pep talk.  Serena was too nervous to hear anything Alicia said, so she nodded and shouted when the rest of the team did.  Before she knew it, Alicia's talk was over and the team headed out on to the field.  Serena followed suit and was almost out until she was tapped on the shoulder by Ron, _"You may want that."_  He said as he pointed towards the corner to show her she had forgotten her broom.  Serena chuckled nervously and ran back to retrieve her Nimbus.

The Gryffindors walked proudly onto the field as they were met by the cheering students.  Serena stared all around her, the field had never looked so big, she wasn't sure if she was going to faint or throw up.  Harry saw the look on her face and smiled to himself as he walked over to her remembering his first game.  He gave her a quick smile and nod before he mounted his broom, silently telling her that she was going to do great.  Serena smiled back at him, a new confidence filling her, and she quickly swung her leg over the broom.  She was ready for the game.

Prof Sight walked on to the field and called the captains the center.  Alicia walked over to the professor and was met there by Malfoy (Since Marcus Flint had graduated the year before; Malfoy had been made the new Slytherin captain).  Prof Sight gave them the rules as the two captains begrudgingly shook hands, and with one last glare at each other, turned back to their teams.  The brooms flew up into the air, the snitch and bludgers were released, the quaffle was thrown, Sight blew her whistle, and the game was on. 

Ginny was the first to grab the quaffle as she headed for the Slytherin goal.  The Slytherin chasers surrounded the red haired girl and the two beaters sent the bludgers flying in her direction.  Ginny was trapped and was anxiously searching for a way out when she caught sight of a golden odango.  She threw the quaffle past two chasers and ducked the bludgers, which hit a Slytherin instead.  Serena caught sight of the large ball heading her way.  Though fear overtook her, she somehow managed catch it and sped off towards the goal posts.  

Everything seemed to be happening exceedingly fast for Serena.  She had no idea what she was doing, she flew around three chasers, dodged both bludgers, flew right up to the goal posts and threw the quaffle, she couldn't even remember if she took aim.  The Slytherin keeper reached up to block the shot, but his fingers only slide across the quaffle as it flew through the hoop.  Huge cheers erupted from the stands as Serena sat shocked in mid air.  She had made the first goal of the game and put Gryffindor in the lead.  She smiled at the angry keeper, did a quick flip on her broom, and went back to the game.

Harry had to laugh at his friends antics but then realized that he was watching the game instead of looking for the snitch.  He cursed himself and hoped that he had not given Malfoy the chance to find it first.  He looked around and spotted Malfoy across the field, but to Harry's surprise he was also focused on the game or rather on a certain person in the game.  Harry filled with rage, but tried to calm down when he remembered the events that had taken place the previously year.  Besides he could use Malfoy's distraction to his advantage.

Gryffindor once again had the quaffle.  It went from Serena, to Ginny, back to Serena who threw it to Alicia who…  Missed.  _'That's a first' Serena thought as she and Ginny exchanged confused looks.  They then turned around to chase after the Slytherin who had caught the quaffle, but they were too late for he had already made a shot past Ron._

The game went on in that same fashion.  Slytherin was winning 120 to 50.  It wasn't Ron's fault since he had caught most of their shots, it was because the Slytherin's kept gaining control of the quaffle.  Ginny once again tried to pass it to Alicia, since Serena was being blocked by another chaser, who actually caught it this time but then dropped it a second later.  _"Damn Alicia!!"  Ginny shouted out after Slytherin scored again, _"If you keep playing like this you'll lose the game for us.  You're supposed to be the bloody captain, so get your act together damnit!"_  Serena was taken aback by the small girl's foul mouth._

_"Ms. Weasley!"_  Prof Sight yelled back to her, _"You will not use that language here especially against your own teammate.  Now you will calm down or you will be taken out of the game.  Do you understand?"_  Ginny nodded in understanding then shot Alicia one last fierce look before returning to the game.

Harry was searching desperately for the golden snitch because they needed the win now before things became even worse.  Alicia had been on the team as long as he had, and he had never seen her play like this, she was usually one of the best chasers.  Looking for the snitch, Harry got a glimpse of the Professors in the stands.  He saw Prof McGonagall with a sour look on her face at being beaten by the Slytherins while Snape had a pompous smirk, Dumbledore who was just enjoying the game, and beside him Fudge and his Undersecretary who both looked utterly bored.  _'I must find the snitch so I can take the smirk off Snape's ugly face'_ Harry thought to himself.

Without warning, a roaming bludger struck the dazed Alicia in the chest and knocked her off her broom.  The crowd gasped as she fell through the air.  Harry saw this and used all the speed he could get from his Firebolt and was able to catch her before she hit the ground.  The crowd cheered for the heroic rescue as Harry descended towards the ground to check if she was ok.  Alicia, still in Harry's arms, stared up at her rescuer, which made Harry suddenly drop her out of his grasp.  He knew that look all to well, the same glowing stare Ginny had given just before she attacked him.   Many of the girls in the crowd began to scream as Alicia's limp body fell to the earth, but all went silent as the young girl sprouted dragon-like wings and began to fly up to the black haired boy above her.

The crowd could only watch horrified as the once attractive girl started to grow into a large hideous demon much like Ginny had done.  Her beautiful soft skin changed to a red leathery hide to match her wings, and her eyes shined with a pale yellow glow.  Harry began to fly away as fast as his broom would take him, but it wasn't fast enough for the youma's swift wings.  She soon caught up with him and grabbed him off his broom.  She held him high over the Quidditch field as the long claws upon her wings shone in the sunlight ready to strike.  _'This is it' Harry thought as he braced himself, _'This is the end.'__

Serena watched helpless from her broom.  She couldn't transform there, but if she didn't Harry would die.  She did the only thing she could; she pulled out her wand and advanced toward the youma.  To her surprise, she found Ron flying right beside her.  They could hear the screams from the professors telling them to stay back, but they wouldn't listen.  They shouted various curses at the youma trying to distract her.  The creature eventually dropped Harry, but he didn't hit the ground as he expected because his robes were caught upon one of the goal posts.  _'Just great' Harry thought as he struggled to free himself._

The youma decided to leave Harry there for the moment so she could rid herself of the two pests, and she did so with one swoop of her large wings sending both Serena and Ron flying through the air until they finally came to rest under the bleachers.  Serena lay on the soft grass, her head throbbing from impact, things began to go dark and all she could think of was sleep.  Her ears opened up to the screams around her and she was suddenly brought back to reality.  

She stood up and looked around.  Ron lay unconscious near by but still breathing, other than that the coast was clear.  Serena grabbed her wand and muttered the spell under her breath.  She was once again enveloped in light as her wand lengthened and the silver crystal appeared.  The light disappeared and there stood Sailor Moon.

She peered out through the bleachers and watched as the winged creature turned her attention back on Harry, who was still hanging on a goal post.  _'How can I do this?' Serena thought to herself, __'She's too high up I'll never reach her.  Oh what I wouldn't give for Eternal Moon's wings right now.'  She thought for a moment until she spied something lying in the grass out of the corner of her eye.  Her silver lips curled into a malevolent grin, _'But who needs wings when you're a witch.'__

After knocking the two students into the stands, the youma turned back to her trapped prey.  Harry could only watch helplessly from his current position, as two of his friends were thrown mercilessly into the stands.  Fear filled him once more as the monster flew at him yet again.  He struggled to break his robes free but it was no use.  The youma was getting closer and out of sheer desperation Harry yanked on his robes one more time, and to his relief he heard the sound of cloth tearing.  The bottom of his Quidditch robes ripped just enough to let him fall, but to Harry's disappointment he never hit the ground.

Prof Sight was having a difficult time trying to get the other students inside the castle and was failing miserably as most of the students were still on the grounds watching the ongoing scene.  The other professors were trying desperately to save the young boy by hurling every curse they could think of at the youma, but none worked.

_"Dumbledore!__  What is going on here?  What is that monster?"  Fudge yelled to the headmaster._

_"Another creature sent to attack Mr. Potter"_ Dumbledore replied to the minister.

_"Well get rid of it"_ Fudge spit back at him.

_"That is precisely what we are trying to do, but we don't quite know how yet"_ Snape cut in as another curse shot out of his wand.

_"Do what you did the first time"_ Fudge's Undersecretary shot back at the greasy haired man.

Dumbledore sighed, _"I told you, we didn't have anything to do with it the first time.  We don't know how to save Ms. Spinnit or Mr. Potter."_  He looked up and a slight twinkle came back to his eyes, _"But I believe she does."_  The group of men turned their gaze in the same direction as the headmaster.  To their disbelief they saw, like a streak of silver in the sky, the short skirted heroine swooping down towards the youma on a broomstick.

_"I don't know who sent you or why you're here"_ she called out, _"But I cannot let you harm this boy.  He is under my protection, and as long as I'm here you will not touch him because I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you"_ _(*Yes cheezy I know, but that's our Sailor Moon and we love her for it*).  The crowd of students and professors stared in silent confusion at the silver haired maiden and the words she had just spoken.  Sailor Moon shrugged to herself, _'Always worked in ___Japan__' she thought._

She didn't give the youma time to think.  She immediately used her staff and fired a curse at the evil fiend.  The spell hit full on and knocked the youma back to the goal posts where she lost her grip upon the boy.  Harry began to fall to the earth once again.  Sailor Moon pointed her Nimbus down and zoomed toward him with all the speed she could muster.  She reached him just in time to grab him before he hit the ground.  

Harry felt gloved hands upon him and the wind hitting his face as they soared back through the air.  His head was spinning from everything that was going on.  He looked up and his vivid green eyes met those of pure silver.  He stared at her and she stared back, _"Are you alright?"_  She asked.  Harry could not find the muscles to move his mouth to speak, so he only nodded.  She gave him a soft smile and Harry thought he might fall off the broom.  Harry suddenly clutched his head in agony once again and Sailor Moon began to panic.  _'Please Harry.  Not here, not now' she prayed as the many spectators watched the scene._

All sound and sight was shut out of Harry's mind, _'Not again' he thought as he clasped his scar.  He had no physical pain, but internally he was fighting a battle and losing.  He wasn't sure if he could fight it anymore or if he even wanted to._

Sailor Moon began to panic and didn't see the youma fly strait at her.  She and Harry were hit hard and although she was able to keep her grip on the broom, Harry slipped from her fingers and vanished into the stands.  Sailor Moon steadied herself on her broom and turned back to the creature that was once her Quidditch captain.  The two started a vicious battle in the air.  Sailor Moon shot stunning and blasting curses every chance she got, but this youma was much tougher then the one before and was still going strong.  

Sailor Moon resorted to using physical attacks, since the magic spells she knew weren't doing the trick, but it was extremely hard to get a good hit in since she was on a broom.  Finally after being hit many times by the monster, she was able to get one swift kick in.  The youma stood stunned in mid air for that second Sailor Moon needed.  She stood upon her broom and raised her staff high and began to utter her spell, _"LUNA REM…"_  

Her spell was cut short as a stray bludger collided with the left side of her ribs with a loud crack.  She was knocked off her broom and began to fall, but instead of hitting the ground she fell into a pair of strong arms.  Sailor Moon looked up to see her savior and was once again met by the cold glare of Draco Malfoy.  He stared wide eyed and speechless at the Moon goddess in his arms.  Usually Malfoy never frightened her, but there was something different about the look in his eyes, and she became a little nervous.  She quickly broke free of his hold upon her and turned back to the youma who, to her surprise, had recovered and was already in the middle of another attack.  There was no time and Sailor Moon knew this.  All she could do was prepare herself for the blow, but it never came.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and saw the ugly creature cringing from the large gash that now rest upon her wing.  Sailor Moon looked around until her eyes spotted in the grass a single red rose, _"Mamoru?"_  She whispered and looked madly around for a sign of his black cape.  She found nothing.  Sailor Moon dropped to her knees as her silver eyes filled with tears.  She reached down to pick up the rose completely oblivious to the youma in front of her, _"It cannot be"_ she muttered to herself.

She was snapped out of her trance by a cry from the youma.  She looked up to see the monster moving very strangely almost as if it was battling with some unseen foe.  If flew up into the air only to be hurled back to the ground where it laid unmoving for a moment.  

Sailor Moon stared around wildly some sign of the thing that had thrown the rose hoping desperately that she could find it.  Again she saw nothing.  She was about to break down into tears again when something inside her screamed, _"Now for it Sailor Moon, finish the youma off before it's too late!"_  She slowly stood back on her feet clutching her side where the pain from the bludger was starting to kick in.  She pointed her staff at the winged youma lying on the ground and called out her spell, _"Luna Rememdium."_

Bright light flooded the entire field so that all the students and professors had to shield their eyes.  The light faded into a soft shimmer and there lying in the middle of the Quidditch field was Alicia Spinnit in her Quidditch robes that were now tattered and torn.  The crowed stood silent until finally a few professors ran out to check if Alicia was alright.  The students burst into loud cheers for the young sorceress, which turned her face a bright shade of red.  Fudge tried to silence the students then turned and started to make his way out toward the powerful young woman, but all was stopped when Harry came stumbling out from under the bleachers.  Many professors checked to see if he was ok and when he assured them he was they all looked up to find that the maiden had vanished yet again.

Sailor Moon slipped back underneath the stands she had primarily been thrown under.  _"Revenio" she quietly called out and soon Serena was standing in her place.  She ran back to the field to check if Harry was alright, _"I'm fine"_ he told her, __"Just a few bumps and bruises."  After sending Alicia to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey came quickly to Harry's side and began to fuss over him.  Serena began to laugh until an old hand graced her shoulder.  She looked up to she Dumbledore with the twinkle somewhat diminished in his eyes._

_"You were very lucky this time"_ he said to her, _"You should not act so rash in a situation like this.  You and Mr. Weasley are lucky to be alive."_

Serena gasped, _"Ron!  I nearly forgot about him.  I hope he's ok"_ and she ran back to the stands.  She picked her broom up from off the ground and looked around for Ron.  She finally spotted him slowly walking back towards the field.  She ran to catch up with him, _"Ron are you ok?" she asked, _"You were out cold there for a while."_  Ron gave no reply, but only stared at her for a moment then stepped back away from her, almost in fright, and quickly made his way to the field.  __'Must've been hit pretty hard' Serena thought to herself then went back to check on Harry._

Harry tried to ask Serena a few things, but Madam Pomfrey kept getting in the way.  Harry caught a small glint of something out of the corner of his eye.  He walked past Madam Pomfrey and took Serena's broom, _"Harry what…"_

_"You know the rules"_ Harry interrupted with a mischievous grin as he mounted the broom and took off, _"The game's not over…"_  He soared high into the air then landed as quickly as he had taken off, _"Until the golden snitch is found"_ he finished as he held up the golden ball for everyone to see.  The crowed burst into applause again, _"Gryffindor Wins!!"_  Someone shouted.  Harry handed the broom back to the amazed Serena, and was then rushed to the hospital wing by the professors.

Serena had to give it to Harry.  He could be attacked by a youma, thrown into the stands, and then still come back to win the game.  Serena looked around and spotted Ron who looked extremely pale.  He turned towards her with a serious look and stared strait into her deep blue eyes.  They stood like that for a minute until Ron finally broke his gaze and turned to go back to the castle.  _'What is his problem?'_  Serena thought, _'Is he angry with me because I didn't help him under the bleach…'  She stopped in mid thought and her eyes widened in fear, __'Oh no'_

She sprinted up to the castle and through the doors ignoring the throbbing pain in her side.  She ran through the halls frantically searching, and hoping that she would find Ron before anyone else did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^__^

Well another chapter done.  Yes I'm sorry but it's done.  Don't yell at me at me like that, look at how long that thing was, honestly how could I write anymore.  I've been trying to make them shorter so I can get them out faster, but I just can't do it.  I keep writing on and on and on.  Whew I'm exhausted this is tiring stuff.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Emotional outbursts?  Please just let me know what you think.  Thanx I appreciate it.

**Review!**

**Review!!**

**Review!!!**

                             **_~Starlytemint~_**

****

****

****

****


	8. He Knows?

Sorry for the long update but my computer broke well more like the cord that charges up my laptop battery broke, so I had to wait forever to get a new one.  Also I've had lots of studying to do (finals ya know) plus Christmas.  Anyway, doesn't matter cuz I'm back now.

Thank you once again to all my reviewers-

 **Maiden Genesis          Setsuna-3000          SurfAngel          Eternal Salior Earth          Anime Gurl16          **

**Alcandre****          SerinityRules          WaterAngel1          CrystalBlueSeraph          Lady Light          moonbunny77          **

**Loveandpeace****          bunny          Mayumi-8805          Zaeria          Amyranth          Neo-Queen Serenity          Krazy pandi**

**Silver Milkyway:  **Wow I'm really your first?  I'm honored.  I'm with you I love the wings, but I just didn't think it fit here, so I put her on a broom. 

**angel**** of the white moon:**  Don't you worry.  I'm not gonna leave it here and I have every intention of finishing this fic.  I'm glad you found it too.

**Shade:**  Umm wow, never gotten I compliment like that before thanx.

**Ecstasy_of_grief**:  Hmm they could be, you'll just have to read and see.  Sorry but Draco plays a big part of my story, don't worry you'll understand in the end.

**Mae-E:**  All I have to say is that I completely agree with you about the senshi and T.K. and I'm leaving it there ^_~

**Eternal Cosmos:**  I might pair her with Harry, I might not.   You'll just have to wait and see.

**Little-moonlight:**  It possibly could be, but I will let you know that Draco plays a big role in my fic.

**Disclaimer:  **For the eighth time, I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Anyway enough of my dawdling, I wont keep you in suspense any longer, or should I?  No, no I won't be that cruel.  Here ya go…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**                                                                                                                                    Chapter 7**

**_                                                                                                                             *~He Knows?~*_**

Serena ran through the corridors searching for Ron.  She was completely exhausted and was sure she would collapse any second.  _'How could I have been so careless?'_  She scolded herself.  She finally came to a stop and leaned up against a wall when her strength would carry her no longer.  _'Ron will have probably told Dumbledore by now' she sighed to herself._

_"Serena!"_ a familiar voice called out.  Serena looked up to see Hermione walking towards her.  _"Where did you go?  You ran off so unexpectedly, are you alright?"_  Serena tried to reply, but could not get enough oxygen into her lungs, so she nodded in response.  _"You don't look so good.  I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey.  I just sent Ron there a minute ago."_

_"Ron?!"__  Serena interrupted._

_"Yeah, I saw him in the hall and he looked terrible, had a nasty bump on his head.  I said that he should go to the hospital wing, and he told me that's where he was headed.  Poor guy must've been hit pretty hard"_ she added with a tone of sympathy.

_'So he hasn't told Dumbledore yet'_ Serena pondered, _'But why the hospital wing he wasn't hurt that bad.'  She was filled with dread once again as the answer came to her, _'Harry!'_  She found new strength within her and took off sprinting towards the hospital wing before letting Hermione get in another word._

Harry lay in his hospital bed with a smile on his face.  Madame Pomfrey finally concluded that he was alright and left him alone to rest.  Harry's mind wandered through the events that had just taken place, but he found it hard to take his mind off the fact that he had once again won the game for Gryffindor and beat Slytherin.  His smile widened at the thought but was wiped clean when his huge headache came back to him.  He couldn't remember much of the battle that had taken place except for the beast Alicia had become and being thrown into the stands.  He had fallen unconscious before he hit the ground but guessing by the size of his headache he had hit it hard.   

Most of all he remembered the girl; he had gotten so close to her this time.  His mind flashed back to their moment on the broom when he caught her eye and she briefly smiled at him.  Harry began to blush slightly at the thought.  _'She came back' he thought to himself, __'But why?'_

Harry's attention was drawn towards the door when he heard approaching footsteps.  He looked up to see Ron walk through.  _"Ron are you okay?"  _Harry asked, _"You look like you were just attacked by a group of Dementors." _ 

Ron looked around and relaxed a little when he found that the source of the voice was Harry.  He quickly walked over to Harry with fear still present in his eyes.  _"Harry" he managed to rasp out, __"Harry, you won't believe it.  I…"_

_"Ron!!"_  Harry and Ron both looked up to see Serena panting heavily and grasping the door for support.  

_"Serena, are you alright?"_  Harry asked with slight concern in his voice, _"Maybe I should go get Madame Pomfrey for you and Ron."_

_"I'm *pant* okay"_ Serena managed to answer as she slowly made her way over to the two boys.  Ron backed away from her closer to Harry with a look of hostility directed at Serena.

_"Are you sure?  You really don't look too good."_

_"She's fine"_ Ron replied with a sneer never taking his eyes off of Serena.

_"Ron"_ Serena started, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, _"Maybe we should let Harry rest.  He's had a hard day."_

_"Yes he has, with the monster and the game"_ Ron paused for a short while, _"And the girl."  Harry looked curiously at his redheaded friend.  Ron continued with a little more harshness in his voice, _"Still, I don't think he should be left alone.  That Sorceress could come back and finish him off at anytime" _he remarked still not taking his eyes off of Serena who was taken aback by the comment._

Serena was about to reply, but was cut short by Harry, _"What are you talking about Ron?  Had it not been for her I would most likely be dead.  That's twice now she's risked her life to save mine.  Who knows why she does it, but I'm sure she's not evil.  She can't be"_ he added.  

Ron stared at his best friend, _"But how can you be so sure?"_  He questioned.

_"I don't know"_ Harry replied, _"Even though all the stories and Professors tell me otherwise, I just know it."_

Ron gaped for a moment at his best friend, shocked by his words, and then slowly turned back to Serena who was quite touched by them.  _"Ron I really think we should let Harry get some rest" Serena said sincerely._

_"Really I'm all right, and I don't need rest"_ Harry cut in.

Serena did not hear Harry's remark.  Her clear cerulean eyes, slightly glistening, met Ron's of dull navy.  _"Ron, please"_ she begged with a slight tremble in her voice.  Ron looked at Serena then turned towards Harry and then back again.  Finally he sighed in defeat and cocked his head towards the door.  Without another word he quickly turned and exited the hospital wing.  Serena turned and gave a confused Harry one last sympathetic smile before she followed Ron out the door.  

She caught up to Ron who lead them into an empty classroom and shut the door.  Serena stood quiet not knowing quite what to say, while Ron just stared at her with hard, curious eyes.  Not being able to take the silence anymore, Ron decided to start.  _"Serena" he began in a slow, harsh tone, _"What do you want with Harry?"_  He finished, turning his sharp gaze back on her._

Serena stood silent for a moment; she had not been at all prepared for that question.  _"What do you mean Ron?"_  She asked confused.

_"You know exactly what I mean"_ he quickly responded, "_I see the way you act around him, and the way you always follow him around.  You never leave his side."  Serena just stared at the red headed boy.  _"What do you want with him?"_  Ron repeated._

_"I want nothing"_ Serena answered still confused, _"All I want is to be his friend, and yours and Hermione's."_

_"You were quiet and secluded for the first five years, why now do you want friends and why Harry?"_

Serena stood silent once again completely bewildered.  _'Why is he asking me these things?  I thought for sure he'd be asking me about Sailor Moon.  Maybe he didn't see me' she thought to herself._

When she did not answer, Ron decided to continue.  _"I know you're up to something" he whispered as he moved in closer to her making sure his hand was near his wand, __"I'm watching you" he threatened as he towered over her._

Serena could see in his face that he knew something, but what and how much she did not know.  _"I'm only here to help"_ she responded simply and seriously.  Although Ron stood boldly and threatening before her, she could clearly see the fear in his eyes.

He turned his back on her and headed for the door.  He paused for a moment, _"Harry may trust you, but I don't"_ he stated and then was gone.

Serena remained alone in the empty room totally dumbfounded.  _'Does he know my secret or does he not?'_ she questioned to herself, _'If he knows then why did he not just come out with it, but if he doesn't know then why did he threaten me over Harry, but if he does know then maybe he was just trying to get me to confess, but then again he may just be jealous over Harry and I becoming friends.  No, he knows something, but how much?  If he saw everything then why did he not rat me out?'_  Serena furrowed her brow and massaged her temples as she strained to think hard, _'Oww, Luna would sure come in handy right about now.  I can't think about this anymore.'  "I need something to eat"_ she said out loud as she headed for the door.

Ron was true to his word and, for the next few weeks, usually kept Serena within his eyesight.  Serena was never given the opportunity to be alone with Harry except for their DADA class when Ron was forced to leave them, and Serena did not try to push for more than that so she would not anger Ron further.  She was just relieved that there had been no more youma attacks since the day on the Quidditch field.

During one boring lesson from Prof Sight on the evils of ancient Sorcery, Serena and Harry were slouching in the back fighting to keep their eyes open.  _"Alright Serena, I admit it.  You were right"_ Harry said drowsily.

_"I usually am"_ Serena responded in a weary voice that clearly stated she was not paying attention.  She then turned her focus from the back of Dean Thomas's head to Harry, _"Right about what?" she asked with a yawn._

_"About Professor Sight.__  Although I still don't think she's as bad as Umbridge, but she is up there with Lockheart."_

_"Hmm"_ was all Serena could reply, _"I knew you'd see it my way.  What made you come around?"_

_"I don't know; everything I s'pose.  I just can't sit through another lecture on sorcery, which I'm sure she's doing for me.  She's told me many times that if Sailor Moon tries to contact me that I should tell her or another professor immediately.  Sight must be scared to death of her."_

_"What about you Harry?  You're the only one that has seen her up close, does she frighten you?  What would you do if she did try to contact you?"_  Serena asked slightly worried.  

_"Don't know"_ he answered, _"Definitely wouldn't tell her about it though" he continued as he threw his thumb in the direction of the blonde professor.  _"I'll admit that she is a little strange, not quite sure what that whole outfit and silver hair is about, but no she doesn't frighten me.  In fact, far from it"_ he mumbled quietly as he began to blush at the thought of her long silver hair and short skirt.  Serena smiled and she too turned a slight shade of pink as he said this._

Sight's class came to an end, and Serena and Harry made their way down the hall and were soon met up with none other than Ron, as usual, who was out of breath from running from his Muggle studies class.  Ron moved his way in between them and quickly started up a conversation with Harry, completely ignoring Serena.  

_'If he knows something, then why hasn't he mentioned it to Harry yet?'_ Serena thought as they continued to walk down the hall, and then it dawned on her, _'Maybe it's because he's Harry Potter.'_  Throughout the years she could always tell Ron was a little jealous of Harry.  She remembered during their forth year when Harry was picked for the Triwizard Tournament, that Ron's jealousy almost ruined their friendship.  _'I guess Ron just wants his chance to be the hero.  Well whatever he knows about me I'll just try not to cross the line, and use his foolish pride to my advantage.' _

_"Harry, Ron wait up"_ Hermione called out.

_"Slow down"_ Serena added as they chased the boys through the corridor.  It was October 31, a huge holiday in the wizarding community, and also a Friday, which meant putting off homework until Sunday.  The group had decided to visit Hagrid after classes.  Serena had been to Hagrid's cabin a few times and she enjoyed the kind, lovable half giant, and Hagrid had become rather fond of her as well.

As soon as their last class had ended, Harry and Ron raced through the hallway towards the door; leaving Serena tugging on Hermione's hand to go faster since they did not have the speed of the two boys.  _"Serena"_ Hermione yelled to her, _"I think we should slow down.  It's against the rules to run through the corridors."_

_"C'mon Hermione, we're almost there.  We have to catch up to them or else we'll never hear the end of…"_ **_*CRASH!!*_** Serena didn't get to finish her sentence as she and Hermione collided head on into the Minister and his Undersecretary.

The two men looked extremely angry as they stood back up and glared at the younger girls.  _"What are you two doing?"_  Fudged yelled at them.

_"Very sorry Minister.__  We were just trying to catch up to our friends" Hermione said very embarrassed as she pointed down the hall toward Harry and Ron._

_"I see"_ said the white haired man next to the Minister, _"Friends with the famous Harry Potter.  No doubt in it for the fame and attention" Fudge chuckled and nodded in agreement with this remark._

_"That's not true"_ Serena objected.

_"Well whether it is or not"_ the man cut in with a harsher tone, _"You two were breaking the rules.  The Minister and I are on our way to meet with Prof Sight so we will inform the professor to deduct fifteen points from Gryffindor…  Each" he added with a smirk.  Fudge again nodded beside him._

_"What just for running in the hall?"_  Serena responded loudly.  Hermione shot her a look that told her to be quiet, but Serena did not pay attention to it.

_"Alright,"_ the Undersecretary responded even louder, _"On top of that you now have detention; both of you.  We'll inform Prof Sight of that as well."_

_"Detention?"_  Hermione whispered.  She looked ready to cry.  The last time she had had detention was during her first year when she was forced to go into the Forbidden Forest.

_"Oh no, not Sight"_ Serena moaned.

_"Well if you prefer, we'll be meeting with Prof Snape afterwards, but I hear he despises Gryffindors"_ the man said with the same smirk upon his face.

_"No, I'll go with Prof Sight"_ Hermione responded still quiet.

_"Not me"_ Serena retorted back, _"I'll take my chances with Snape."_

The gray eyed man stared at the blonde curiously for a while, but Serena was confident in her decision.  _"Have it your way then" Fudge snorted at her, and then took off down the hall with his Undersecretary behind him._

_"Snape?__  Are you mad?"  Hermione stared shocked at her friend._

_"I'm sorry Hermione, but I just can't stand to be around that woman for a second time today.  Now c'mon I'm getting tired of watching Harry and Ron laugh at us up there"_ she said gesturing to the other side of the hall where the two boys were doubled over in laughter.

Harry walked alone through the mostly empty halls; he had awhile before the Halloween feast would start.  Serena and Hermione were still in detention, Ron was never going to let Hermione live it down, and Ron was at Quidditch practice.  Harry had been there too, but within the first twenty minutes he had caught the snitch three times.  Alicia still wanted to work with the rest of the team so she dismissed Harry from practice.  Now he had nothing to do.

Harry wandered down the quiet hall with his mind slowly drifting into deep thought.  He found himself once again thinking about the silver haired girl who had saved him from certain death twice already.  _'Who is she, and why is she helping me?'_  He asked himself, _'Could she be the girl from my dreams?  Probably not but I guess it is possible.'_

As he thought even more about the girl his scar started to tingle slightly.  _'Why does it do that?'_  He thought as he rubbed his head.  He remembered the first time it happened in the Great Hall.  As soon as he touched her hand, all sight and sound were drowned out of his mind.  He forgot who and where he was.  The next thing he knew, he had pulled the girl to ground just in time to save her from the youma's deadly claws.  _'What is she doing to me?'  He asked himself as he ran his fingers over his still tingling scare.  _

_"Harry"_ he heard a soft voice call out.  Harry turned around to see Cho Chang coming towards him with a smile on her face.

_"Oh uh, hi Cho"_ Harry said sheepishly remembering certain events that had taken place the previous year, _"Why aren't you at the feast?"_

_"I just got done with detention.  A Slytherin shot me a crude remark in the hall so I shut him up with a curse.  Minister Fudge caught me and gave me detention."_

_"Yeah apparently Fudge has been doing that a lot lately"_ Harry replied coolly, _"Were you by chance with Hermione?  Do you know where she is?"_

_"Oh yes, Hermione"_ Cho replied spitefully, _"I think she was there, but there were quite a few others also.  I couldn't tell you where she is now."_

_"Oh" _was all Harry could respond becoming very embarrassed.  

_"Anyway, I was hoping I would run into you soon"_ she continued, perking up slightly.

_"Really?__  Why?"  _

_"Well actually to give you this"_ Cho said slyly as she advanced on Harry and quickly connected her lips with his.

Harry found himself once again kissing Cho, but there was definitely something different about it this time.  He was too shocked at first to do anything, but finally Harry's sense was knocked back into him, and he stepped away from the Ravenclaw girl.  _"Cho what are you doing?  I thought you were with someone else."_ (*Sorry, don't remember his name*)

_"Forget about him Harry.  All I want is you"_ Cho stated and then advanced upon Harry again, a little more forcefully this time.  Harry quickly backed away still confused because he had never seen Cho act this way.

_"Cho are you alright?"_  He questioned her.

_"I'm perfect"_ she declared as she gently latched onto his robes, _"Now that I have you."  Harry swiftly pushed Cho off of him and drew his wand.  Cho just stared at Harry as her eyes turned an eerie tint of purple, and that's when he saw it, the same look he'd been given twice before._

_"Damnit, not again" _Harry muttered as he took off down the hall determined to put as much distance between him and Cho that he could.

Down the hall Harry ran not knowing how far behind him Cho was.  _'I knew it was too good to be true'_ he thought as he dashed around a corner.

_"Harry what's wrong?!"  _

Harry whipped around to search for the voice that had spoken.  He spotted Hermione further down the hall and ran to her, _"Hermione quick, we have to find Dumbledore.  Its Cho, I think she's turned into one of those youma things."_

_"I've told you Harry you really shouldn't be wandering around by yourself during times like these."_

_"I know I know you were right I was wrong, you're a genius and I'm an idiot.  Now come on, she may catch up to us any second."_

But Hermione didn't budge, instead she just continued as though she hadn't heard him.  _"You really do have to be more careful Harry" Hermione said as he eyed her suspiciously, __"because you never know who you can trust."  Harry stared at his good friend, and she stared right back as her eyes turned a bright shade of maroon.  Harry turned to run, but was only met with the glow of purple at the other end of the hall, Cho had finally caught up.  Harry was now trapped._

Serena left the dungeons and headed for the feast.  Snape had waited until the last possible moment to let her go from detention, which had been terrible.  _'At least I didn't have to have it with Prof Sight' Serena thought to herself as she headed toward the Great Hall.  She turned a corner and stopped, _'Something's wrong'_ her Senshi instincts told her.  Her unspoken questions were suddenly answered by screams emanating from another part of the castle.  She was too late, the youma had already struck._

Serena ran towards the screams as fast as her legs would take her.  She soon ran into a group of students fleeing the scene.  _"What's going on?" Serena asked Lavender Brown, who was part of the group._

_"It's Cho and Hermione. Their possessed or something and attacking Harry"_ Lavender replied terrified and then again continued to run.

_'Two of them.__  That's just great'_ Serena thought as she took off in the opposite direction as Lavender.  

She quickly came upon the scene of the two girls attacking the black haired boy.  Hermione and Cho had not mutated like the others, but they still possessed great strength and ability.  They did not attack with sheer force like the others; instead the two girls fought with their increased magic and very powerful spells.  Harry was doing all he could to defend himself, but he couldn't keep it up for much longer.  Serena searched for a place to transform since she couldn't do it in front of Harry, plus McGonagall and Flitwick had just arrived.

_"HERMIONE NOOO!!"_  Serena turned to see Ron running towards the fight with his wand drawn.

_"Ron stop!"_ Serena called out to him, but he didn't hear.

_"Do not be a fool Mr. Weasley"_ McGonagal had stopped him before he could even get close.  _"You two"_ she said pointing at Ron and Serena, _"Go and find the Headmaster, Quickly"_ she finished.  Before Serena could figure out what to do, Ron had grabbed her and started running down the hall.

Serena couldn't wait to find Dumbledore; she needed to help Harry now.  Serena strayed behind Ron a little and tried to lose him around a corner, but was caught off guard when he spun around and grabbed her by the arm.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_ He asked in a tone that told Serena he already knew.

_"Ron please, let me go"_ Serena pleaded looking into his eyes.

_"Why?"  _

Serena sighed in defeat, _"You know why."_  

Ron did not answer but tightened his grip upon her.

_"Damnit Ron, this is not the time for you to play hero"_ she said as the tone in her voice became angry, _"I'm not the bad guy."_  Still he remained silent.  _"Ron, without my help Harry could die, and who knows what will happen to Hermione."_  

Serena saw Ron's eyes soften a little and then he slowly let go.  _"Quickly"_ he muttered to her, _"I'm going to find Dumbledore"_ he then left her alone in the hall.  She looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She then pulled out her wand and uttered the spell, and she was gone.

Harry still stood between the two possessed girls trying to block their many curses.  A few more professors had arrived to help him, but so far they had not been able to do much.  Quite a few students had stayed to watch including Malfoy and his goons who stood there with satisfied smirks on their faces.

Harry was about to give up hope of ever winning, when a loud _"Stupefy!"_ was shouted out of nowhere and struck Cho in the back.  Harry's hopes were lifted, _'I knew it'_ he thought.

Sailor Moon decided to skip her opening speech, and went strait for Cho giving her a swift kick to her stomach.  Cho only paused for a moment and was soon refilled with some kind of unholy energy.  She and Hermione then began to direct their curses toward Sailor Moon.

The fight went on for quite some time.  Sailor Moon tried to blast and stun the girls any chance she got.  _'I really need to learn some more spells'_ she thought as she used yet another blasting curse.  Cho retaliated with a blasting curse of her own, which hit Sailor Moon full on in the stomach.  Her ribs hadn't completely healed from that day on the Quidditch field, and now they were broken once again.  She fell down to one knee and grasped her staff tightly for support.  

Cho and Hermione turned away from Sailor Moon and back to Harry who hadn't moved from his spot against the wall.  They raised their wands together as if they were controlled by one brain, _"Stupefy!"_  They shouted as red sparks flew out of their wands.  Before Harry had time to react, he was pushed out of the way by the silver maiden who took on both curses and was hurled against the wall.  Silence came over the crowed as they watched her limp body fall to the ground.

Sailor Moon didn't know what to do.  She could see and hear just fine, but her body wouldn't move.  She could only watch silently as the youma turned back to Harry.  _'I've failed again'_ was all that went through her head.

_"ENERVATE!!"_  Came a voice from the crowd.  Sailor Moon suddenly felt movement in her body again.  She looked out into the crowd and saw Ron with his wand pointed in her direction.  He gave her a quick nod and she returned it with a smile before going back to Hermione and Cho who were still after Harry.  With one swoop of her staff she took both of them down and quickly ran to Harry.

_"You must get out of here_" she told him.

_"Let me help you"_ he responded.

_"You would actually help a lot more if you were somewhere safe"_ she replied with a half smile.

Harry didn't think he could move from that spot. His feet felt like they were two cement blocks.  He stared at her until something caught his eye past her shoulder.  Hermione had gotten up and was now giving off a smile that he had only seen Malfoy use.  _"Watch out!"_  He called to her, but it was too late.

_"Crucio!"_  Hermione yelled, and Sailor Moon quickly dropped to her knees in agony.  She dropped her staff as she clasped her forehead with both hands and let out a piercing scream that echoed throughout the castle.  Harry too dropped to his knees grabbing his scar trying to stop the intense pain it was sending throughout his body.

Although she kept her hands firmly upon her head, the crowd of students and professors could see a golden light shinning between Sailor Moon's fingers.  The glow of the crystal upon her staff began to brighten until it surrounded the girl.  Sailor Moon's hair turned from pure silver to light gold, her black and silver robes were replaced with a long white dress trimmed with gold (*You know the one*), and when her hands hit the floor to keep herself from collapsing from the pain, they could see that a golden crescent moon had now in the place of her tiara.

The image was only there for a split second before the girl was able to cry out one last time, and with a burst of energy that shook the surrounding walls she broke free of the youma's spell turning back into the silver haired Sailor Moon.  Most of the surrounding students thought their eyes had been playing tricks on them, except for a select few.  A pair of emerald green eyes knew they were not being deceived along with a pair of blue ones that had regained some of their lost twinkle.  There was one other pair of dull eyes in the crowd that knew what they had just witnessed and soon formed an idea of how to deal with it.  

Ron quickly ran over to Harry who was still frozen on his knees.  _"Harry you ok?"  Ron asked slightly worried as he tried to help his friend up.  _

Harry just pushed the red headed boy away, _"I've got to get out of here" he stated somewhat confused.  He then turned from his friend and made a mad dash down the hall while Ron tried to pursue._

Sailor Moon still lay on all fours, panting heavily, trying to muster the strength to pick up her staff.  She clasped her fingers around the cold silver and looked up to see Cho and Hermione standing over her with both wands not a foot away from her face.  They gave her one last cruel smile and began in unison, _"AVADA KED…"_

Their spell was cut off by the sound of something whizzing by slicing through their hands, and knocking the wands out of reach.  Sailor Moon looked all around but again found no one.  Her eyes fell upon the ground where another red rose lay.  She slowly stood up as angry tears filled her eyes, pointed her staff at the two girls in front of her, and shouted her spell.  Hermione's and Cho's eyes quickly faded back to their original color as the two girls collapsed upon the floor.

Sailor Moon walked over to the rose and picked it up.  As she did so it slowly turned back into an old quill.  Rage filled Sailor Moon as she dropped the quill and stared out into surrounding mob.  Prof McGonagall looked back at her with slight fear in her eyes as did Snape, while Prof Sight had gone pale and looked as though she might faint.  Dumbledore had disappeared.  Some of the students also looked back at her with terror, but Sailor Moon ignored them all.  Her attention was drawn to a group of students who all seemed to be moving aside as though being pushed by some unseen foe.  She heard soft footsteps echoing down the hall.  _"Oh no you don't" she muttered to herself and then quickly ran after them, leaving a large, stunned group of people behind._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well another chapter done.  I'm sorry I really didn't want to leave it there, but I just can't write anymore right now.  Besides this chapter is already one of my longest ones.  Sorry about the long delay, but a lot of stuff came up, and ok I'll admit it, I had a lot of writers block for this chapter.  I rewrote it about five times (Hmm I probably should have gone for a sixth), but this is what I got.  Anyway, hope you all still like my story.  I'll try not to make you wait too long for the next chapter.

Please I beg of you…

**Review!**

**Review!!**

**Review!!!**

**_                    ~Starlytemint~_**


	9. Secrets in Secrets Out

Wow it's good to be back (you didn't really think I was going to leave it there did ya). Sorry I took so long to update, but school sux hard.

Thanx to all who reviewed, wow I think that chapter holds the new record for reviews, but anyway thanx again to…

**CrystalBlueSeraph**** Maiden Genisis Angel of the white moon Kat Blaze Freyidi Funness Water Angel1 Elven Mischief some person Kairinu H2O Angel Serenity Malfoy DragonPrincessDynamis MoOnBaYbEe miz Jewel Adyen LunarPrincess Krazy pandi sailorsunandchildofthesun miko no tsuki Shi no Hakari Guju-grl koosei Alcandre **

**JoWashington****:** Ha! Patience my friend patience. Hmm like Moonlight Knight, interesting^_~

**Super Moon Princess****: **And thank you for your review. I too enjoy the way you've written The Silver Chronicles and I hope to read more.

**Zaeria**: Hmm two out of three aint bad, good guess.

**Tenshi-Hotaru**: Well I appreciate you coming back and reviewing now. You know, you're the first person to realize that (well at least the first to mention it to me) good job, very observant. To tell you the truth, I didn't mean to make all the youma female it just happened that way, but you're right I'm kind of running out of girls, so who knows who'll be next.

**Starlight**: Thanx doin my best, but if you have any suggestions I'd luv to hear um.

**Mae-E**: Sorry but no, Luna and the other cats will not be appearing in this fic (there really not my favorite, but that's just me :) 

**Prophetess Of Hearts**: Is that a good huh or a bad huh?

**Eternal Hope**: Wow thank you. Malfoy huh? Possibly.

**Flame Dancer077**: All is forgiven just don't let it happen again^_~

**Amyranth**: Thanx I luv pointless reviews.

**Mayumi-8805**: Here's the update. Oh no I hope I'm not too late. Don't die, please don't die on me.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!

To the story-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** Chapter 8**

**_ *~Secrets in Secrets Out~*_**

Sailor Moon ran down the hall in pursuit of the invisible footsteps. She turned a corner and heard a door slam to the left of her, _'You're trapped now'_ she thought to herself. She looked around and thought it best to detransform before anybody walked by and found her. _"Revenio"_ she whispered as Sailor Moon disappeared and Serena took her place. Serena took a deep breath then slowly turned the knob and walked into the room.

Serena looked around, but couldn't see anything through the darkness. _'Where's a light switch when you need one?' "Lumos"_ she said quietly as her wand began to light the room. She looked around, but still nothing, not even a sound. _'No'_ she thought, _'I know he went in here. He won't get away with imitating my Mamoru. I will not be mocked.'_

Light filled the room as the door was opened. Serena turned quickly with fear that her prey had run out, but was met by a figure in the doorway. _"Ron!" _she gasped out loud as the sight of the red headed boy almost gave her a heart attack. 

Ron walked silently into the room and shut the door. _"I think we need to talk" _he said to her as he quickly muttered a spell to light the lamp on the wall.

_'Not again'_ she thought worriedly, _'What is he going to say this time?'_ It was then that Serena noticed that Ron was not wearing his usual distrustful scowl; instead he was smiling, ever so slightly, at her. _"So how'd you find me?"_ She asked smoothly with a sly grin upon her face, "_Nox_" she added making the light her wand was giving off extinguish. Ron replied to Serena's grin with one of his own as he held up a piece of parchment that she knew to be the Marauders Map. _"Cheater"_ she laughed at him and he too began to laugh back. _"How are Hermione and Cho?"_

_"They're fine"_ he replied quietly. _"Listen, about what happened back there"_ Ron began nervously, _"Look, I…I wasn't sure. I mean with all the weird things going on with you-know-who at large again, all the people turning into monsters or whatever you call them, and you being a Sorceress and all; I didn't know what to do. But back there when you pushed Harry out of the way and took on all those different curses, even an unforgivable, I realized that…Well I just wanted to say…um"_ he continued as he stared towards the ground.

Serena gently smiled at him as she interrupted, _"Ron don't. Its okay, I understand. You're Harry's best friend and with all the weird things that have happened to him you had every right to be suspicious of me. I just hope now that we have an understanding of each other."_

Ron slowly nodded, _"But ya know, you should really be more careful cuz you practically gave yourself away to me."_

_"What?"_ Serena asked with a curious look.

_"Well, I saw you detransform on the Quidditch field, but for a while I just thought my eyes had been playing tricks on me since I had just hit my head. But then some of the things you said and did just kind of confirmed what I saw. I just didn't know what to do about it, but you were right I shouldn't be trying to play hero cuz I guess that's your job"_ he added with a smile.

Serena laughed at his comment as she silently scolded herself for being so brainless and promised that it wouldn't happen again. _"Well Ron, now that you know you must promise you won't tell anyone; not Hermione, not your family, and especially not Harry."_

_"But wouldn't it be easier if you told him? Why keep it a secret? Maybe people will trust you more."_

_"Ron, nobody trusts me now, and it would only make it worse if they knew who I really was. Plus I can't have the enemy find out who I am" _she said forcefully, _"Things are a lot more complicated then they seem; I'm not even sure why I'm really here. You just have to trust me Ron, so promise me you will not tell ANYONE." _

Ron stared at her for a moment trying to decide what to say. When he came to a conclusion he looked back up at her, _"I promise"_ he said sincerely.

Serena sighed in relief, _'Maybe it'll be a little easier to have someone else know'_ she thought to herself.

_"But how do you have all this power? When did you get it? Why have you not shown up before?"_ Ron began to question

Serena sighed and held up a hand to stop Ron's questions, _"Long story short, I obtained these powers shortly after the beginning of this school year." 'In this lifetime'_ she thought to herself. _"But that's all I can tell you at the moment. That last fight took a lot out of me, and using those spells really drains my energy, so I think we should go back to the common room so I can rest for a while."_ Serena slowly began to walk towards Ron when her legs gave out from underneath her. Ron, using his Quidditch Keeper instincts, quickly caught her before she hit the ground. _"Thanks"_ she replied painfully.

"_Geez__ Serena, maybe you should go to the hospital wing"_ Ron commented worriedly.

_"No, I'll be fine"_ she said as she held her side tenderly, _"I heal pretty quickly. Just a few broken ribs."_ It was then that Serena's eye caught something beyond Ron's shoulder. The door to the room was slowly beginning to open. Serena had completely forgotten the reason she had run into the room in the first place. She quickly pointed her wand towards the door and muttered a quiet Stupefy under her breath so as not to let Ron hear. The spell flew out of her wand and struck something before it hit the door. There was a loud THUMP as whatever it was hit the ground.

_"What was that?"_ Ron asked as he looked around the room for the source of the noise.

_"I don't know. Probably Peeves below us or something"_ Serena lied, _"We better get going."_ Serena quickly walked to the door before Ron and swiftly kicked the air in front of it, then opened the door all the way. Ron eyed her curiously and then walked through the door.

_"Weasley!__ What were you doing in there?"_

Ron turned only to come face to face with Prof Snape. _"I um…well I was just practicing some spells"_ Ron muttered.

Snape looked past Ron and saw Serena in the doorway still looking rather winded. Snape's lips curved into a malevolent smile, _"Yes I'm sure that's exactly what you two were doing"_ he sardonically remarked.

Ron looked at Prof Snape, then turned to Serena, and then back to Snape before it hit him and he began to blush a color a few shades darker than his hair. Serena on the other hand was completely bewildered by the statement.

Snape's smirk quickly faded back into a scowl, _"Weasley, we've been searching everywhere for you. The Minister demands to see you right away. You'll just have to finish your little 'study session' later."_ Ron turned a deeper shade of red as he quietly followed Snape down the hall. Serena, still a little lost at what had just happened, suddenly remembered what was still in the room. She promptly turned around and went back in shutting the door behind her.

Serena began to feel around the room until she soon came upon the invisible imposter, _'An invisibility cloak how ingenious.'_ Anger filled her eyes once more; _'Now they will pay'_ she thought as she grabbed hold of the invisible material and yanked it off. She stared down at the unconscious man who was wearing black robes adorned with the same crest that was upon her Senshi outfit. His face was covered by a white mask and his jet black hair was slightly messy.

_"Mamoru?"_ Serena called out as she rushed to his side. She reached for the mask, but stopped as her eyes were drawn above it to the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Serena backed away shocked. _"It can't be"_ she whispered, _"Harry? What is he doing?"_ Serena knelt back down next to the masked boy. Gently she pointed her wand towards him and muttered _"Enervate."_

Harry began to stir, and just as he opened his eyes the black robes dissolved into his school ones, and the mask was replaced with his glasses. He slowly sat up and put a hand to his forehead to calm his pounding headache. He looked around and spotted Serena sitting by him giving him a strange look. _"Uhhh, Serena what's going on?"_ he asked groggily, _"What happened with the fight? Are Hermione and Cho alright?"_ he questioned with a little more worry.

_"They're fine"_ Serena replied with a calm tone, _"Harry, do you know how you got here?"_ she asked curiously.

_"Actually I was hoping you could tell me"_ he responded, _"Where are we anyway?"_

_"Just an empty classroom.__ Do you remember anything? Because I just found you here on the floor."_

Harry thought hard, _"I remember being attacked and then Sailor Moon coming again then she told me to get out of there, and then my scar started to burn again so I left. The next thing I know I wake up here."_

Serena looked lost and disappointed, _'What is going on?'_ she thought. _"Well we better get you back to Gryffindor tower before they form a search party."_ Harry nodded and as he stood up he groaned in pain and clutched his stomach. _"Are you ok?"_ Serena asked.

_"I think so. It just feels like I was kicked really hard in the stomach."_

Serena turned away slightly embarrassed, _"Huh, ya don't say"_ she responded as she briskly walked out of the room while Harry followed.

Harry and Serena sat in the common room in silence as they pondered the day's events while both were pretending to write their potions essay. Harry could still not remember how he had come to be in the empty classroom, and it bothered him because it seemed to be happening a lot lately. It seemed that every time that he was attacked he wound up unconscious somewhere, and every time Sailor Moon would show up his scar would burn. Plus on top of all that, his quills were disappearing like mad.

_'Maybe I should take Hermione's advice and be more careful about where I go alone'_ he thought to himself, but then again it wasn't all bad. Sure he hated being attacked and always felt bad for his friends that were doing the attacking, but he knew that 'she' would always come. He didn't know how she got there or why, and frankly he didn't really care. Harry only wished that they could have a moment to speak instead of her always rushing off to fight the youma and then disappearing.

He smiled to himself as he thought of her, and his face began to flush. He had never felt like this before, sure he had always felt a little excited and nervous around Cho, but it wasn't anything like what he felt around her. Harry maintained a slight smile on his lips as he began to scribble words onto his parchment.

Serena looked over to Harry who was smiling happily as he wrote his essay. _'Oh Harry if you only knew half of what was really going on you probably wouldn't be so happy. I'll try my best to keep it that way.'_ She searched through a few more pages of her potions book, _'Maybe if I knew half of what was going on I could be a little more helpful.'_ Serena was completely baffled by what she had found out earlier and was still devising what to do about it. 

_'I just don't understand'_ she thought to herself, _'I thought I was supposed to be protecting him.'_ She stared at her wand for a moment and then it hit her, _'Of course, I need a guardian'_ she thought irritably, _'Never have I been trusted to fight on my own. The Senshi were always there, and even if he wasn't aware of it Mamoru was usually there to back me up, so why should it be different now. Of course it would have to be Harry, just to make my life SO much easier, since we are 'linked' so he can probably tell when I transform,'_ she thought as she grew even angrier, _'I don't need a protector!'_ She now had her hand clasped tightly around her wand as it began to shake with rage.

_"Serena, you alright?"_ Harry asked slightly concerned.

Serena was stirred out of her thought and put down her wand. _"Yeah"_ she responded somewhat shaken, _"Just a little upset over this essay."_

_"Yeah, me too.__ It's ridiculous"_ Harry then went back to his writing.

Serena gently smiled over at Harry, _'He can't be fighting with me; it's too dangerous'_ she thought as she began to calm down, _'I guess I just have to prove that I don't need any help.'_

Just then Ron strolled through the portrait hole and sat down next to them. _"Where've you been Ron?"_ Harry asked.

"_Just had a long conversation with Fudge" _He replied with a smirk. 

_"What for?"_ Harry wondered.

_"Well first he started questioning me about Sailor Moon, thinking I was in cahoots with her or something cuz I helped her out when she was stunned. He kept pushing me for answers, I swear he was about to use an unforgivable on me, so finally I had to tell him what I knew."_

Serena's eyes went wide as she looked from Ron to the portrait hole almost expecting a mob of Aurors to burst through and take her away.

Harry was becoming more and more confused, _"What did you tell him Ron?"_

_"I told him the truth"_ Ron began bluntly, _"I know nothing and that I only helped her because you were in trouble"_ he finished as Serena relaxed and shot him a that-wasn't-funny look.

_"So you've changed your mind about her then? But I thought you said she was evil and twisted and that she was only out to get me"_ Harry said mockingly.

Serena shot Ron a fierce glare. _"Yeah"_ Ron laughed nervously, _"Well I don't think I said it quite like that, and I haven't completely changed my mind about her"_ he added with a quick grin towards Serena. She stuck her tongue back at the red haired boy, and then resumed writing her paper. Ron silently laughed at her, and then began writing his own.

Later at the Halloween feast, everyone's conversation was mostly on Sailor Moon and what had happened earlier. Malfoy was especially talkative at the Slytherin table stating that it was only a matter of time until she joined forces with the Dark Lord. Harry, Ron, and Serena, Hermione still lay in the infirmary, sat together and discussed something else. Their conversation was interrupted when Harry felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see who had tapped him and came face to face with Cho who looked a little nervous. 

_"Umm, hi Harry"_ she said quietly.

_"Hi"_ was all he could say back.

_"I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today, and I hope you know that I wasn't in control of anything I was saying or doing"_ Cho added a little embarrassed.

Harry nodded in understanding, _"Its ok. I know you were being possessed and couldn't control yourself."_

_"I mean I would never do anything like that on my own"_ she interrupted, _"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea because I hope you understand that I'm with someone else now right? And …"_

Harry decided to cut her off, _"Really Cho its ok, besides there's kind of someone else"_ he muttered. Serena and Ron turned to each other confused, but just shrugged and then turned back to Harry and Cho.

_"Oh"_ Cho replied somewhat shocked, _"Well now that that's cleared up I'll let you get back to dinner"_ she said awkwardly as she turned to leave.

_"Cho wait!"_ Ron yelled to her, _"Has Hermione been let out of the infirmary yet?"_ he asked concerned.

_"Uhh, no"_ she responded, _"she was still asleep when I left, but they expect her to wake up soon."_

_"Oh, thanks"_ Ron said a little disappointed as Cho went back to her table. He then turned to Harry, _"What did she do?"_ he whispered curiously.

Harry began to laugh a little, _"She attacked me in the hall, and I don't mean with her wand. I thought she was trying to swallow me"_ he finished as Ron also began to laugh. Serena couldn't help but feel a little jealous as she laughed with them.

Serena stood up from the table, _"Well I have to get to the library before it's too late"_ she stated.

_"YOU'RE going to the library?"_ Harry and Ron said in unison both equally shocked.

_"Yes"_ she replied annoyed, _"I have a big assignment I need to work on"_ she added as she gave a little wink to Ron. With that she swept out of the Great Hall and headed towards the library.

_"Well shall we head back to the common room?"_ Harry asked Ron.

_"Actually I have some stuff I need to do before I go"_ Ron answered as he stood up, _"I'll see you up there later"_ he added as he walked out of the Great Hall leaving a confused Harry sitting by himself. 

Later that night Harry awoke in his bed after only a few hours of sleep. He had once again had the strange dream and it was driving him crazy. The same thing had happened the previous year, and he was worried that maybe Voldemort was sending these dreams too. His mind then flashed back to the last youma encounter and what had happened a few moments before he blacked out:

_The glow of the crystal upon Sailor Moon's staff began to brighten until it surrounded her. The girl's hair turned from pure silver to light gold, her black and silver robes were replaced with a long white dress trimmed with gold, and when her hands hit the floor to keep herself from collapsing from the pain, they could see that a golden crescent moon had now taken the place of her tiara._

_'The white dress, the blonde hair, and the symbol on her forehead; it's the same as the girl in my dreams'_ Harry thought to himself, _'I was right; it is her. It has to be.'_ Harry decided to wake Ron and maybe get his advice but found his bed to be empty, so he searched for the Marauders map to try and locate Ron, but it was also nowhere to be found. Worried, Harry then grabbed something from his chest and ran out of the dormitories.

Serena walked aimlessly through the darkened hallways trying to find her way back to Gryffindor. She had researched spells in the library for hours until she somehow managed to fall asleep. When she came too everything was dark and she had somehow managed to slip underneath the table. She had been trying to find her way back, but instead she became hopelessly lost. Walking down a hallway that she was sure she had been down before; Serena decided to go through a door she had not yet tried.

As she peered in through the door she found herself in the hospital wing and couldn't have been happier since she now knew where she was. Serena turned to go back to the hall but stopped when her attention was drawn to a noise coming from the other side of the room. There lay Hermione still unconscious in her hospital bed and in the chair beside her sat a shadowy figure with red hair. Serena smiled at the touching scene before her and then quietly slipped out of the room before she was noticed and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

_"Grindylow"_ Serena recited to the portrait of the fat lady, ignoring her complaints about how late it was. Serena, not at all tired from her nap in the library, sat in the common room and stared out at the night sky. The moon was extremely bright and very full; almost anyone would think it beautiful but not Serena. She stared at a large dark spot upon the moon's surface where she knew the palace of the Moon Kingdom once stood. She laughed to herself as she thought back to Astronomy and the irony of the name that it had been given; The Sea of Serenity.

Serena tensed as she felt another presence enter the room, so she looked about the room but found nor heard anything. She pulled out her wand and ducked down low; something told her she was not alone (*My Senshi sense is tingling ^_^*). Serena heard soft footsteps approaching the portrait hole, so she crept silently across the floor toward them, and with one swift, low kick she took whatever it was down with a loud 'THUD!'

A soft groan was heard from the floor as Serena stood up to see that nothing was there. _"I thought you were going to be more careful about where you go alone"_ she said as she grabbed hold of Harry's invisibility cloak and ripped it off him.

_"Serena, what the hell!__ I didn't even see you out here, what are you doing up?"_ Harry said somewhat shocked to find her there.

_"Couldn't sleep, and you didn't answer my question"_ Serena stated as she loomed over him. 

_"I woke up and saw Ron wasn't in his bed, so I went to go find him, but you stopped me" _Harry said as he tried painfully to get up.

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you scared me. Your cloak may make you invisible, but you still walk pretty loud"_ Serena replied helping Harry up, _"By the way, Ron's fine I just saw him head to the bathroom a little while ago."_ She hoped Ron would be back soon so she wouldn't have to cover for him long. "_If you were so worried about Ron, why didn't you just use the Marauders Map to find him?"_ She continued.

Harry gave Serena an odd look, _"How do you know about my map and my cloak?"_ He questioned.

_"Uhhh"_ Serena thought hard; _"Ron showed them to me" _she lied.

_"I see"_ Harry replied, _"So he must have my map."_ Harry picked up his cloak and walked over to the couch and sat down. _"So you can't sleep either huh?"_

_"Nope"_ she answered as she sat down next to him.

_"Wow the moon sure is big tonight"_ Harry commented wanting to break the awkward silence that was now between them, _"Incredible isn't it?"_

_"I can't stand it"_ Serena stated with hatred in her voice.

Harry looked at the blonde awkwardly, _"Why can't you stand it?"_

Serena turned her gaze off the moon. _"Because it's just something in life that you can't get away from no matter how hard you try. No matter who or where you are or what you do it's always there. Even if you sometimes can't see it, you still know its there, and there's nothing you can do about it"_ Serena finished as her voice filled with a sense of despair.

Harry stared completely stunned at his friend for a moment, _'I think she's lost it'_ he thought to himself. _"Serena what are you talking about? Yeah we can't escape from it, but who knows what would happen if we did; probably complete chaos. Some things are here for a reason, and whether we like them or not we need them. I mean even if we could get away from it would we really want to?"_ Serena looked back at him intrigued; he did have a point. Harry turned back to look out the window, and in the moonlight Serena was stunned by how much he actually resembled Mamoru. She quickly shook herself out of the thought as Harry continued, _"I don't know about you, but I would be a little worried if the moon just disappeared out of the sky."_

Serena lightly smiled at Harry, _"Yeah, I guess you're right."_

Harry turned to Serena and was astounded by how gorgeous she was in the twilight of the moon; it almost made her shimmer. 

_'Harry can be pretty smart when he wants to be'_ Serena thought to herself as her eyes wandered from his messy black hair to his deep green eyes. _'Whoa Serena'_ her mind told her, _'Don't get too caught up in the moment. Remember your mission is to protect him not fall for him, and plus you still have a prince out there somewhere' _but she ignored the warnings as Harry smiled back at her and slowly leaned in closer. Serena softly shut her eyes and could feel his hot breath upon her lips as he came closer. Serena's heart raced as there lips were about to touch when…

**_'CRASH'_**

They were pulled apart by the loud sound to look at the source (*Aww so close*). Serena left Harry's side and walked to the base of the stairs to the boys dormitories_, "Neville, what on earth are you doing? What happened?"_ she asked as she helped him off the floor.

_"I woke up and saw that Ron and Harry were missing, so I wanted to make sure they hadn't snuck off again, and then I tripped down the stairs"_ Neville replied.

Just then Ron walked through the portrait hole and was a little shocked to be greeted by Harry, Serena, and Neville_. "Ron where have you been?"_ Harry shouted.

Before Ron could answer, Serena cut in, _"I told you Harry he went to the bathroom."_

_"Uhh yeah"_ Ron confirmed, _"What are you guys doing up?"_

_"Neville was just worried, and Harry and I couldn't sleep, but we were just about to go back to bed"_ Serena answered for them. 

Harry gave her a small, questionable, and somewhat hurt look, but she returned it with a light smile. Harry sighed and nodded back at her. _"Goodnight guys"_ he muttered as he gave one last look to Serena then climbed the stairs to his room with Neville behind.

_"Thanks for covering for me" _Ron whispered to Serena after they disappeared through the door.

_"Hey you keep my secret and I'll keep yours"_ Serena replied with a slight hint of mischief in her voice.

_"What secret? I have no secrets"_ Ron said defensively as he also began to head up to bed.

_"Ok"_ Serena shrugged, _"Get some sleep Ron; there's no need to worry. She'll wake up soon."_ Ron quickly spun around and gave Serena a questioning look. She shot Ron a sly smirk and giggled a little as she gave him a big wink before heading off to bed. 

Sure enough Hermione was up and about the next morning. She ignored all of the questions thrown at her by her fellow classmates and immediately rushed off to the library. _"Well at least we know she's back to normal"_ Ron mentioned to Harry and Serena when Hermione shrugged them off. 

Later that night the four studied together in the common room while Hermione was immersed in her books she had checked out from the library. Serena and Harry studied in silence since they had not yet spoken to each other of what had 'almost' happened the night before. Ron leaned over Hermione's shoulder to see what she was studying so thoroughly. _"Hermione, why are you reading that book again? Were done studying the Silver Millennium"_ he told her.

_"I know"_ Hermione replied without taking her eyes off the book, "_I just wanted to look up a few more things. It's really rather interesting."_

_"Uh huh"_ Ron said skeptically.

_"No, really"_ Hermione continued, _"This book says that it was the Lunarians that taught us the Patronus charm when they still had an alliance with Wizards. You see Dementors use nothing but dark magic where as Lunar magic is pure light, so Dementors were no match compared to them. I guess that would make sense why the Patronus spell is so hard to cast since it's actually Lunar magic instead of regular Wizardry."_

_'Hmm makes sense' _Serena thought as she listened. She had never had a problem casting a Patronus ever since they learned it in their third year from Prof Lupin. 

_"Also"_ Hermione went on, _"It's rumored that when the Wizards attacked, before the Lunarians disappeared, they left us with the curse of the Werewolf."_

_"Hermione, don't tell me you actually believe in this whole moon people legend?"_ Ron asked a little irritated.

_"Actually Ron, I do"_ she stated proudly, _"And to be truthful, I started looking this up again because of Sailor Moon." _ The three looked at their bushy haired friend curiously. _"When I was hit with her spell"_ she continued, _"It was very warm and relaxing, a lot different than any other spell that has been cast on me, and it actually felt like I was hit with a huge burst of light. Plus look at her name 'Sailor MOON' it's kind of a dead giveaway; not to mention the hair."_

_"So you think she's Lunarian?"_ Harry questioned as he looked through one of Hermione's books.

Ron shot Serena an inquisitive look _"Is that true?"_ he mouthed to her.

_"Thank you Hermione"_ Serena mumbled to herself as she waved off Ron's question. _"Later"_ she mouthed back.

Harry flipped through the book to the picture of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. _"Do all Lunarians have that?"_ He questioned pointing to the symbol upon the princess's forehead.

Hermione smiled as she was once again being given the opportunity to show her vast knowledge. _"The Crescent Moon insignia"_ she stated matter-of-factly, _"Only Lunarians of royal birth carry that mark."_

_"Royal birth huh?"_ Harry said quietly as a mysterious smile spread across his lips.

Ron too began to smile as a fun little game popped into his head. _"So you're telling me that not only is this girl a silver haired Sorceress that somehow always knows where Harry is and if he's in trouble, but now she's one of these "Moon People" whose race disappeared thousands of years ago. She sounds like more of a freak everyday"_ he finished with a quick smirk in Serena's direction.

Serena just laughed. _"Yeah definitely creepy"_ she added then her voice became very low as moved in closer to them, _"I bet she's somewhere in this room right now spying on us"_ she whispered as seriously as she could while Ron was doing his best not to crack up.

Harry became very angry at these remarks. _"So what if she is. She's only trying to help"_ Harry said defensibly, _"Of course what would you guys know of being different. Have you ever had anyone call you weird or crazy when you're just trying to do the right thing? No, none of you have"_ Harry was standing now, _"None of you have fought battle after battle of evil alone, and then still have the whole world against you. So don't talk about her like that because none of you have been through any of it, but I have and believe me it's not fun"_ he finished angrily.

Hermione and Ron both looked down too terrified to talk back to their friend, but Serena was beside herself. _"Oh come off it Harry"_ she howled back at him, _"Ron and I were just joking."_ The other three looked back at her with shock by her tone of voice. _"We all understand that you've been through a lot, but you haven't done it all alone, and it's unfair to your friends to say that you have. Not to be rude or anything Harry, but a little humility wouldn't hurt"_ she concluded calming down a little, _"Geez no wonder the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin"_ she added before she realized what she was saying.

Hermione and Ron just looked at each other confused while Harry spun around and glared at Serena wrathfully. _"What did you just say?"_ He questioned as his voice shook with tension.

Serena looked like a deer caught in the headlights as her mind went blank, _'Oops.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha! Sorry guys but I couldn't resist leaving it there it was just too tempting. Hmm and I was planning to make this a short chapter, but I guess it's just not possible for me to do that. Oh well, it's a reward for having to wait so long. By the end I'll probably be writing about 10,000 words a chapter.

So Harry is our invisible crusader, congrats to those who guessed it right, the question now is when will he figure that out? 

Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll have the next chap out cuz next week's spring break and then after that I have a big 10 page research paper to do, but I'll get it out as soon as I have the time to write it.

But please…

Review!

Review**!!**

**Review!!!**

** _~Starlytemint~_**


	10. Fowl Friends

Hello all I'm back and my research paper is done (Hallelujah).  That was the assignment from hell, but its done and I got an A, so on to more important matters; Reviews.

Thanx to…

**A reader          IF I was sere          starlover11          elementalkitsune          SurfAngel          angel of the white moon          Sailorveggie          Maiden Genisis          hOnEy-gUrl          pheobe13          Water Angel1          Flame Dancer077          CelesMoonPrincess          Silver Moonlight-81          InvisibleRain          Queen Diamond          Usagi Asia Maxwell          Prophetess of Hearts          TheEvilMusician          Sealz          sailorsunandchildofthesun          liza          moonbunny77          AnimeGirl          SilverWingPhoenix**

**Duckmasta2020**:  Thanx and actually I do occasionally read her stories.  They're pretty interesting. 

**Concrete Tenshi**:  Wow I'm your first?  Well I'm flattered *blushes* Thank you. 

**Jasmine-hime**:  Ahh so I did figure it out *grins* excellent.  Anyway, I really hope you're not dead yet because I'd hate to feel responsible for killing you from suspense^_^ but I'm starting think that I did since you haven't updated in a while.  I'm waiting :)

**Blaze Freyidi**:  *Grins evilly* Oh I know it well, and I take pleasure in every moment of it.

**Raine84**:  Wow 3 reviews ^_^ Yeah so you can see the bind I'm in.  Good point, I've never really thought about the relationship between Sorcerers and Wizards, and Wizards and Muggles that way, but that's very true.  They're all just too paranoid.

**Mae-E**:  Thanx I'm glad someone caught em (I thought they were rather clever).  Hmm Hermione as Ami, not a bad idea and I guess Ron would make a good Minako, and Pansy Parkinson as Rei, oh and and Dumbledore would have to be Setsuna ^_~  J/K, but seriously I love your reviews.  Thank you. 

**CrystalBlueSeraph**:  Ha :) that's a good name for it, but I don't think they've found a cure; it's a terminal disease.  So warn all your dark haired, good looking male friends, and be on the lookout for the three D warning signs:  Develops an attachment to roses, Disappears when blondes are in trouble, and Discovering a cape in his closet.  Thanx for the review.

**Eternal Cosmos**:  Kiss and make up?  Oh I'd bet you'd like that wouldn't you *cackles evilly* Oh no my friend I'm sorry, but things don't always work out that way (I'm so cruel^_^).

Disclaimer:  See previous chapter.

*Sigh* I know a lot of you aren't going to be too happy with this Chapter, but the show must go on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**                                  Chapter 9**

**_                           ~*Fowl Friends*~_**

Serena stared back at Harry unable to speak, _'How am I gonna get out of this one?'_ she asked herself_.  "I…um" she tried to respond."_

_"Harry calm down she didn't mean it.  We all know you're not for Slytherin"_ Ron jumped in.

_"Go to bed Ron, you too Hermione"_ Harry instructed his friends not taking his eyes off of Serena.

_"Now c'mon Harry I…"_

_"GO!!"_ Harry shouted back at them.  Hermione quickly fled up the stairs while Ron turned from Harry's heated glare to Serena who was silently pleading with him not to go.  In the end Ron decided that he would rather endure the wrath of an irate Sorceress than anger Harry further, and quietly headed up to the dorms.  Harry turned back to Serena who still remained silent.  They were now alone in the common room.  

_"Harry I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it"_ Serena began nervously, _"I actually think you're quite humble…"_

_"How do you know about that?"_  He questioned her as his voice turned eerily calm.

_"About what?"_  Serena replied knowing perfectly well what it was.

_"Don't play dumb with me Serena.  I heard what you said about the hat wanting to put me into Slytherin, and I want to know how you know that." _Harry shot back with his voice slowly returning back to its angry tone, _"Wait let me guess, Ron told about that too"_ he added mockingly, _"Except, hold on a second, Ron doesn't know and neither does Hermione.  In fact, only two men, besides the hat, know about that, Dumbledore and Voldemort"_ he finished and stared back at Serena for her response.  Serena's mind was still drawing a blank.  She knew she'd have to tell him some day, but she didn't want to do it like this.

Harry waited, but the girl remained speechless.  Then it all suddenly dawned on him, _"Of course"_ he said aloud, _"It all makes sense."_  Harry then turned his gaze back to Serena and continued, _"Ever since this year started I've been wondering why you've been acting so different.  There was always something odd about you that I couldn't quite figure out, but I think I see it now." _Serena looked back at him, had he found her out?  _"The same year I suddenly become friends with you, all these monsters show up where ever I go and yet, coincidentally, you're never around.  And now you know all these personal things about me.  How could I have been so blind?  I was really starting to trust you too, and to think last night we almost…"_ Harry then abruptly turned away from Serena, _"But that would have probably made your job much easier."_

_"Harry what are you saying?"_  Serena cautiously questioned him. 

_"Like I said, only two other men know about what the sorting hat told me"_ he replied, "_And I'm pretty sure Dumbledore didn't tell you"_ he stated somewhat defiantly.

Serena's eyes widened in shock, _"You think I'm working for HIM!?"_  She confirmed in disbelief.

Harry stepped away from her still shocked by his own words, _"I don't know"_ he said a little frustrated, _"But just…just stay away from me Serena" _he added as he turned to go up to his room.

_"Harry wait!"_ Serena called after him as her eyes slowly began to brim with tears, _"Please let me explain…"_

_"Stop!"_ He interrupted, _"I really just don't want to hear it"_ he almost laughed at her.  He then finished climbing the stairs to his bed completely ignoring her pleas below.

~*~

Harry meant every word because the next day during classes he wouldn't so much as look at Serena.  He would choose to sit as far away from her as possible, and Ron, giving her an apologetic look, would follow.  Serena was so distracted from thinking of how she was going to fix this mess that she couldn't hear Prof Sight speaking to her in DADA.

_"Serena!"_ the blonde professor yelled at her.

_"Yes"_ Serena responded in surprise as she shot up in her seat.

_"Well glad you could join us in class today"_ the professor shot back making a few of the students giggle, _"I was asking you to come up hear and demonstrate the shielding spell we've been working on."_

_"I can't do it"_ she replied, _"I must have tried a hundred times, but it doesn't work.  Perhaps you could demonstrate it so that I might see what I'm doing wrong"_ Serena challenged her.

The professor was slightly taken aback by the comment and tone of the girl's voice, _"Alright"_ she said slowly as she eyed the girl in front of her.  Prof Sight walked to the front of the room, _"Observe"_ she stated as she raised both her arms, one of which carried her wand.  _"Tutamen!"_ She shouted as a dark dome suddenly surrounded her.  It was slightly transparent and looked extremely sturdy.  The dome then began to shrink until it completely disappeared leaving Prof Sight standing there with a triumphant smirk as the rest of the class applauded.  _"I hope that helped"_ she directed at Serena, _"Just keep at it."_

Serena leaned back in her chair thoroughly annoyed and remained silent for the rest of the class.  Things were just not going her way.

~*~*~

_"Serena!"_ Ron called out to her during lunch.  

_"Hi Ron"_ Serena replied dully as he took a seat next to her, _"You may want to move before Harry comes in and sees you with me."_

_"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about.  What happened between you guys last night?"  _

_"Harry didn't tell you?"_ Serena questioned a little surprised.

_"No, wouldn't say a word about it last night or this morning, but I definitely got the vibe that you two aren't on speaking terms."_

_"That's putting it mildly"_ Serena remarked with a roll of her eyes, _"Lets just say that Harry's pulling a "Ron" and has decided to never trust me again."_

Ron's eyes widened a little, _"Do you think he knows?"_ Ron questioned in a whisper.

_"About Sailor Moon?"_ Serena replied, _"No, but he is becoming suspicious of me.  In fact, I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a spy."_

Ron began to choke on his pumpkin juice at this last statement.  _"A spy!"_ He coughed out, _"Alright Serena this has gone too far.  I'm gonna tell him."_

_"NO!"_ Serena shouted, _"Ron you promised."_

_"I know, but wouldn't it be easier if he knew?"_

_"I can't have Harry hating Sailor Moon too"_ she answered, _"Although Harry may not like me right now he trusts her, and as long as I have that trust I can keep him safe.  I can't risk losing that even if it means Harry hating me" _she finished.

Ron sighed in defeat.  He knew she was right about Harry's safety coming first, _"But what am I supposed to do?"_ He asked her, _"Am I going to have to choose between you?"_

_"Actually Ron"_ Serena responded as a fabulous idea popped into her head, _"I have a job for you."_  Ron turned to the blonde somewhat intrigued.  _"I need you to stay with Harry"_ she continued, _"Keep an eye on him since he wont let me anywhere near.  This way if he's attacked when I'm not around you'll be able to call for me."_  Serena could not help but notice the small smile appear on Ron's face.  She knew he had been dying to find a way to help her and that he would jump at any chance he got.

_"Alright"_ he reluctantly agreed, _"But I still think you should tell him."_

_"I know, but right now that is not an option." _ Just then Serena noticed Harry and Hermione walk into the Great Hall and decided that it was time for her to go.  _"Stay with him"_ she whispered to Ron one last time as she stood up and headed back to the common room. 

~*~*~*~

The next day during potions Serena thought it best not to sit in the back with her friends and took a seat near the front.  After the class had begun, Hermione and Harry paired off to work together leaving Ron without a partner, so he silently worked his way to the front and began to work with Serena who also on her own.  Seeing this, an evil smirk appeared on Snape's face as he walked over to the two Gryffindors.  

_"I suppose that this is what you two were "practicing" for the other day in that empty room?"_  Snape remarked at them, _"Just remember to keep IT out of my classroom."_  Serena and Ron turned an abnormal shade of red at his words as the rest of the class began to giggle.  Harry and Hermione exchanged curious looks then turned to glare at the blonde and red head in front who were still blushing.  Malfoy also did not find Snape's comment very humorous and didn't take his eyes off of the pair.

As the class dragged on Ron became aware of the cold eyes bearing down on them.  A malevolent grin spread across his face as an evil idea popped into his head.  He silently moved closer to Serena and slyly slipped his arm around her waist as they were waiting for their potion to boil.  Serena jumped slightly at her friends touch and shot him a questioning look.  Ron just winked at her and gave a quick nod in Malfoy's direction.  Serena's face dawned with understanding as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder and snuggled into his embrace.  Both of the Gryffindors had to use all of their strength to keep from laughing at the twisted look on Malfoy's face, but little did they know that there were two more pairs of eyes gazing heatedly at them from the back row.

At the end of class Serena filled her vial full of their dark purple potion and headed for Snape's desk_.  'I'm sure to get a perfect score on this one'_ she thought as she reached the professor.

Snape looked at the contents of her vial, _"Hmm it seems as though all that "extra studying" has paid off"_ he commented with the same smirk upon his face.

_"Yes, I suppose it has.  I should do before every class"_ Serena shot back with an innocent smile.  She then handed the vial to the somewhat shocked professor and walked out the door.  Ron quickly exited after trying to control his laughter.

Ron raced down the hall trying to catch up with Serena when he heard a loud _"Weasley!"_ emanating from behind him.

_"Oh here we go"_ Ron sighed as he saw Malfoy and his followers catching up with him.  _"Malfoy, what can I do for you?"_ He remarked to the platinum haired Slytherin with a grin.

_"Stay away from her Weasley" _Malfoy threatened.

_"Why whoever do you mean?"_  Ron replied innocently.

_"Don't be a smart ass with me Weasley.  She's too good for the likes of you"_ Malfoy responded thoroughly annoyed. 

_"Really?"_ Ron said holding his ground, _"because it seems to me that she thinks of herself as too good for the likes of you."_

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and in a split second he had his wand out and pressed against the taller boy's chest, _"I won't say it again."_

Before Ron could say another word, a loud _"Expellairmus"_ was heard down the hall.  Malfoy was caught off guard by the spell, so his wand was torn from his hand and flew across the corridor landing gracefully in Serena's awaiting palm.  _"I've had enough"_ she shouted at Malfoy brandishing his own wand in his face, _"Look Malfoy, I don't know what you want with me, but I can tell you it's not gonna happen."_

_"Oh you've done it now"_ Ron warned, _"You wouldn't believe what she's capable of when she's mad."_  Serena shot Ron a small glare at this comment.

_"I wouldn't doubt it"_ Malfoy said slyly with a quick look in Serena's direction.

_"I don't even know what you want with me"_ Serena continued, _"This may surprise you, but I'm not a pure blood."  _Crabbe and Goyle threw a shocked look at Malfoy_.  "That's right, I'm muggle born, a mudblood, dirt under your feet, whatever you want to call me"_ Serena yelled back as her voice became louder, _"So I suggest you find someone else and leave me and my friends alone."_

_"That's right Serena, show'm what for"_ Ron cheered_, "Now hex him quick."_

_"Shut up Ron"_ Serena shot at her friend who immediately took a step back and shut his mouth.  Both Crabbe and Goyle looked completely stunned by what Serena had said and even more so by how she had said it, but Malfoy looked unaffected by the comment.  He walked up to the blonde who held his wand out to him with a scowl on her face, and slowly reached for it.  

As he took his wand back he bent down closer until his lips almost touched her ear.  _"This isn't over"_ he whispered before he backed off and continued his way down the hall with his goons close behind.

The back of Serena's neck began to prickle at Malfoy's words, and she shivered slightly.  _"OK that was a little weird"_ she said to no one particular.  

_"Why didn't you just blast him Serena?"_  Ron called out.

_"I'm sorry I was so harsh with you Ron, but I really didn't want to start a duel with him"_ Serena responded as she started to calm down.

_"Why not?__  I would have loved to see you kick Malfoy's ass."_ (*Yes Ron, wouldn't we all^_^*)

_"Malfoy would kill me in a duel"_ she replied.

Ron gave his friend a curious glance.  _"Serena you're a Sorceress remember"_ he whispered to her, _"Just use one of those powerful spells of yours."_

Serena just shook her head_, "Ron I'm not a Sorceress"_ she revealed, _"Sailor Moon is."_

Ron thought for a moment, _"But I thought you were Sailor Moon"_ he said confused.

_"Exactly"_ Serena answered, _"I have to be Sailor Moon to use that kind of power.  In fact, right now you're probably better at magic than I am."_

_"So you're telling me that you have to be all dressed up with the silver hair and everything before you can use those spells"_ Ron confirmed.

_"Do you really think I would wear that skirt if I didn't have to?"_

_"Good point.  Well I guess it makes sense now why you're failing Transfiguration"_ he laughed.

_"That's it"_ Serena said as she pulled out her wand, _"I may not be a Sorceress now, but I still know a few good curses"_ she stated as she took off down the hall after Ron.  

*~*~*~*

The weeks slowly dragged on as the end of November came closer and the holiday break just out of reach, and with that Serena faded back into her quiet, anonymous routine.  After the incidents during and after that Potions class, and some angry words from Harry, Serena and Ron decided that it would be best if they didn't make such public displays of their friendship, _"We can't have Harry distrusting you too"_ Serena had told him, so they kept their conversations within Herbology and the occasional times when they ran into each other in the library.  It seemed to Serena that Hermione was also trying to avoid her, even in their dorm, but Serena couldn't blame her since she was one of Harry's best friends.  Lavender and Parvati weren't much company either, so Serena had reverted back to her old ways and remained by herself.

One Thursday afternoon Serena decided to take a few laps around the school on her broom during lunch.  After a few times around she stopped and perched herself in a nearby tree overlooking the lake and lazily watched the giant squid skim the surface of the water.  She was startled when a black blur streaked past her face and landed in front of her_.  "Oh it's you Endymion"_ she sighed as her owl jumped closer and nipped at her playfully, _"Haven't seen you in a while."_  She stroked her owl softly while he continued to nip at her until she finally noticed the small note tied to his leg.

_'Must be from Mum and Dad about Christmas'_ she thought as she started to untie the note from the owl's leg.  She had just written to her parents a few days ago about staying at school for the holidays since she was sure Harry would be attacked, and she knew that they wouldn't be too happy.  As soon as the owl was free of his burden he took off again towards the Owlery.  _'Just like the real Tuxedo Mask'_ Serena laughed to herself_, 'Deliver your little message and then make a dramatic exit.'_

Serena unrolled the small letter and began to read, but nothing could have prepared her for what was written on the parchment.  A loud _*Thump* _was heard by everybody nearby as Serena stared shocked from her position on her back at the branch she had been sitting in a second ago.  She looked at the paper in her hands and carefully reread the words scribbled upon it, _"In the name of the Moon, I will punish you." _ She reread the note a few more times to make sure she had read it correctly, but every time those same words were still there mocking her.  _'Who sent this?'_ She wondered a little frightened.

_"All righ' there Serena?"_  She heard a low voice call out and looked up to see the lovable half giant looming over her with his large hand outstretched.  Serena, being shaken out of her stupor, gratefully accepted it and he lifted her to her feet with ease.  

_"Thanks.  Guess I just lost my balance up there"_ she told Hagrid a little embarrassed.

_"Jus' be more careful nex' time"_ he warned her, _"Why arn' you eatin with Harry an them?"_

Serena cast her eyes downward in a sad expression, _"It's a long story Hagrid, but if you hadn't noticed Harry and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now."_

_"I had noticed"_ he responded a little grim, _"Maybe I migh' be able to knock some sense into the boy for givin up a frien' like you.  I've missed you comin by with them."_

Serena had to giggle at the comment; she had always liked the gentle giant.  _"Thanks Hagrid, but its really OK.  What's in the box?"_  She added changing the subject to the small brown box in Hagrid's left hand.

_"A Moke"_ he replied, _"Jus' caught it in the Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts classroom and I'm gonna use it in today's lesson."_

Even as he told her about the Moke, Serena could see a small hint of sadness in the game keeper's eyes.  _"What's wrong Hagrid?"_  She asked with concern.

_"Wha?__  Oh nuthin.  Its jus' that I have to go meet with Minister Fudge and his undersecretary in a lil bit and I'm afraid they may try to take away my teachin job.  Fudge's always had it out for me" _Hagrid sighed, _"Which reminds me, I better geh' goin.  See ya in class."_

_"Good luck Hagrid"_ Serena called after him.  _'Poor guy'_ she thought to herself, _'Can't he go a year without his job being threatened?'_  She then returned to the tree to retrieve her broom and headed back into the castle. 

*~*~*

During their Care of Magical Creatures class Serena could tell that Hagrid's meeting with the Minister had not gone extremely well from the tone of his voice as he displayed the Moke and how the little lizard could shrink and grow at will.  Although, as he released the Moke into the forest he seemed to perk up slightly and turned back to the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins, _"Alrigh' now I got a special treat for you"_ he said excitedly as he grouped everyone closer.  He then held up his giant arm while he whistled loudly, and in a great burst of flames upon his arm appeared a beautiful Phoenix.

_"This is Fawkes"_ Hagrid stated, _"He works with Prof Dumbledore."_

_"Works?__  Don't you mean Dumbledore owns him"_ Malfoy sneered.

_"Actually Malfoy, it is nearly impossible to domesticate a __Phoenix__ since they only trust and help those that are pure of heart"_ Hermione shot at him matter-of-factly.

_"Tha's right Hermione, Fawkes an Dumbledore have jus' come to somewhat of an agreement.  Ten points fer Gryffindor."  _Hagrid announced.  Fawkes then dove off of Hagrid's arm and headed towards the group of students.  Harry was not surprised to see him heading his way since Fawkes had helped him out a number of times, so he knew him well.  But everyone was shocked to see Fawkes fly past Harry and perch peacefully on Serena's small shoulder. 

The beautiful bird began to nestle against the blonde and coo slightly as she gently stroked its soft feathers.  _"Hmm, I've never seen a __Phoenix__ take so quickly to a human before" _Hagrid said amazed at the scene before him.

Serena just smiled back at the awe struck crowd, _"Well Fawkes and I are old friends"_ she replied as she continued to stoke the happy bird.

_"All righ' then"_ Hagrid responded still a little stunned.  He then continued his lesson on Phoenixes while Fawkes remained with Serena for the rest of the class.

*~*

Serena sat down by the lake near Hagrids hut with Fawkes still on her arm.  She wanted to talk to Hagrid about what the Minister had told him, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron had beat her to it and disappeared into his hut after class.  Serena looked at the giant bird on her arm and he began to sing softly to her, which made her smile; it always did.  She and Fawkes were old friends, as she had told her class, ever since her second year…

**_               ~*FLASHBACK*~_**

_A twelve-year-old Serena sat outside, alone as always, under a large tree.  For over a year now her memories of her past life as Usagi and Sailor Moon had been slowly coming back to her.  The most recent memory to come back had been the last battle with Beryl where once again her Senshi and Prince had sacrificed themselves for her protection.  Her eyes began to fill up with tears as she thought of her dead friends and how she might never see them again, and it was all her fault.  _

_Serena still wasn't sure why she was there or what it all had to do with Harry, who didn't even know she existed, but she didn't want to do it anymore.  She couldn't stop the tears from flowing now.  She wanted it all to stop, Harry's thoughts, the old memories, everything; she just wanted to be normal for once.  'Can't the fates see that I can't do it anymore?'  Her mind screamed through the sobs. _

_Just then her tears were suddenly cut off by the sound of rushing wind.  Serena looked up startled and saw the most magnificent bird in front of her with long, soft feathers of brilliant red and gold.  The bird began to softly sing a beautiful song to Serena, which made her eyes dry up immediately and actually made her smile as she began to stroke the large bird and noticed that its feathers were warm to the touch.  'I guess things aren't SO bad' she thought to herself as the bird finished its elegant song, 'At least I don't have to fight.'_

_"Well this is different for you Fawkes" Serena gasped as she took her eyes off the bird and looked up to see Prof Dumbledore standing over her with a smile.  "Since when have you taken an interest in students?" He continued.  Serena looked around to see who he was talking to, but when she saw no one else she figured that he must be talking to the bird.   _

_"Is this bird yours Professor?"  She asked timidly._

_The old man looked down at the small girl with bright twinkling eyes, "Fawkes belongs only to himself" he replied, "I merely provide him with a place to sleep" he added with a large smile, which made Serena giggle slightly.  "You should count yourself very fortunate Miss Serena, not many Wizards are lucky enough to ever hear the wonderful melody of the Phoenix Song."_

_She looked back at the white haired professor a little shocked, not even the professors she had class with could remember her name.  "It was a pretty song" she said as she turned back to the bird who cooed softly as she started to stroke it again._

_"Yes the Phoenix Song" Dumbledore said with his kind, nostalgic voice, "Power to give strength and hope to those who hear it, increasing the courage of the pure of heart and striking fear into the hearts of the impure."  His eyes then sparkled again at the small witch, "It seems that Fawkes has taken a liking to you" he said with another large smile, "Which means, since you are not cowering in fear, that you must be pure of heart.  Do not let the evil things of the world corrupt it" he warned her becoming more serious, "and you will become a grand witch."  Dumbledore then gave her one more smile before he turned and headed back to the castle leaving a slightly stunned Serena behind him._

_She turned back to the bird in front of her, "Thank you Fawkes, I really needed that" she said to the Phoenix as she felt his soft, warm feathers one more time, "I would love it if you would come and sing it for me again sometime" she added feeling a little silly for talking to a bird.  Fawkes gave a small chirp in reply and with that he disappeared from Serena's sight in a burst of flames._

**_             ~*END FLASHBACK*~_**

Fawkes kept his promise and always seemed to show up when Serena was most down to cheer her up except for last year, but Serena knew that he was doing important work for the Order so she understood.  Serena closed her eyes and let herself get lost in Fawkes' soft melody, but was suddenly awakened from her quiet reverie by a loud crash emanating from Hagrid's hut.

Serena stood up and cautiously walked towards the gamekeeper's house with Fawkes still attached to her.  As she neared closer she could hear Hermione's distinct voice shouting different spells as the small windows lit up with magnificent colors.  Before Serena could reach the door, it was aggressively flung open by Ron who looked madly around until he spotted Serena, ecstatic that she was so close.

_"Serena"_ he panted to her, _"Its Hagrid.  Hermione's trying to hold him off with a few spells, but he's just too powerful.  I know Harry's been a complete ass to you these past few weeks, but he really needs your help."_

Serena nodded at Ron, _"I know.  That's why I'm here"_ she said trying to calm him down.  She then turned to the Phoenix on her shoulder, _"Fawkes, go quickly and alert Dumbledore"_ she ordered the bird who took flight as soon as she ended her sentence, _"OK lets go"_ she said as she turned back to Ron who was staring at her in awe.

_"You're just full of surprises aren't you"_ he teased as he followed her around to the back of the hut.

_"What are you doing?"_ Serena questioned.

_"I wanna see this"_ he told her with a smile on his face, _"I figure I'm not much help to Harry without you so I'll just wait til you're ready."_

_"Fine"_ Serena replied a little annoyed, _"Just be on the lookout for anyone coming."_  She looked around to make sure the coast was clear then slowly pulled out her wand and raised it into the air.  _"Lunavis __Confingo__!!"_  She shouted as white light burst from her wand and surrounded her while Ron just stared awe struck at the sight.  The light disappeared back into the crystal upon her staff, and there, to Ron's amazement, stood Sailor Moon in all her glory.

_"Wow"_ was all Ron could mutter.  

_"Happy now?"_ She asked him.  She watched as Ron's cheeks flushed a little as he began to laugh at her slightly.  _"What!?"_  She demanded irritated when she saw him laughing.

Ron calmed his laughter down to a large grin and tried to answer her with his face as strait as he could get it, _"You do realize that you're kind of naked when you do that?"_  He said as his cheeks flushed even more and then continued his laughing.

Sailor Moon too went bright red, _"Oh yeah, forgot about that"_ she responded extremely embarrassed.  _"C'mon, we've wasted enough time as it is"_ she stated trying to brush off what had just happened.

_"Right, what can I do?"_  He asked controlling his laughter.

Sailor Moon could see the eagerness in his face and her eyes lit up with an idea as she remembered what had happened the last time.  _"Ron, as soon as I rescue Harry from Hagrid it is your job to watch him.  No matter the trouble I'm in or how much he struggles DO NOT let him go.  Use force if you have to, but just keep him with you" _she ordered.  _'He will not fight with me again'_ she promised herself.  Ron was a bit confused but agreed and was just happy to be able to help.  Sailor Moon ran to the back door, pointed her staff at the key hole, and shouted _"Alohomora!"_  There was a soft click after which the door flung open and Ron ran inside with the Sorceress right behind.

(*Hmmm perhaps I should end it there?  Nah, I was cruel last time so I'll go on a little longer ^_~ *)

Harry and Hermione were having a tough time fighting off Hagrid since they didn't want to hurt him, but any spell they shot didn't so much as stun him.  Ron rejoined the battle having a tough time of concealing his smile and the fact that he knew something that his friends didn't.  _"Ron!"_ Hermione yelled with terror in her voice, _"I thought you were going for help?"_

_"I did.  Dumbledore's on his way"_ Ron responded remembering that Serena had sent Fawkes for him.  The possessed Hagrid, with his gleaming orange eyes, used this distraction and seized Harry with his large hand almost completely wrapping around Harry's middle.  Hermione screamed as Hagrid's other hand grabbed Harry's neck roughly and then began to squeeze.

_"Where is she?"_ Harry wheezed out before his air was completely cut off while Hermione and Ron shot more spells at Hagrid, but they merely bounced off.

_"That's what I'd like to know"_ Ron mumbled to himself nervously.

_"Looking for me?"_  They heard a feminine voice call out from the rafters.  Hagrid's grip on Harry loosened slightly as he turned his head in the direction of the voice.  _"Put the boy down and depart from that body"_ the voice yelled and in a blur of silver and black, she jumped down to the floor in front of the youma.  _"Hagrid is a kind, sweet, gentle giant and our friend" _she continued in a strong voice, _"I will not allow you to use him this way"_ she took a long pause and struck a dramatic pose before she finished, _"I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"_

Ron slapped his hand to his forehead, _"Always with the dramatic entrances"_ he sighed.  _"Get him Ser… eh Sailor Moon"_ he corrected himself.  Hagrid ignored the Sorceress that was about one forth his size and went back to crushing Harry.

Sailor Moon thought nervously about how to save Harry since it would do no good to try and use force against Hagrid.  Harry began to turn different colors as a small groan escaped his lips, and Sailor Moon knew she was running out of time, so she leapt at Hagrid and shouted the first spell that came to her mind, _"Avis!"_  The crystal on her staff began to glow before a large flock of small birds burst from it and flew strait at the youma.

Hagrid dropped Harry in an attempt to swat away the birds, and he hit the floor with a thud.  Harry began to gasp for air on the floor until Ron quickly pulled him up and moved him out of the way.  _"Birds?"_ Harry rasped to his best friend, _"Does she know what she's doing?"_

_"I sure hope so"_ Ron replied.  The two boys then heard Hagrid yell loudly, and they turned to see that Sailor Moon had just hit him with a Conjunctivitis curse, so he was now flailing around the room wildly with his vision blurred.  _"Don't hurt him"_ Ron called out worriedly to Sailor Moon.  Hagrid then grabbed his pink umbrella and began firing curses blindly breaking many objects in his house.

_"Hey, I'm doin the best I can"_ she remarked a little annoyed as she dodged a fiery curse.  Sailor Moon then dove in front of Harry and Ron when a curse was shot their way.  _"Tutamen!"_ she yelled, but nothing happened, _'Damn that spell'_ she thought angrily.  _"Protego!"_ she then shouted as a shield formed in front of them, but the weak shielding charm was no match for Hagrid's curse and the silver haired woman was thrown roughly into the wall.  Ron was concerned and wanted to run to her, but he remembered his promise and stuck with Harry.  Ron's grip tightened upon Harry and held him there even though Harry was doing everything he could to break free.

_"I must help her"_ Harry yelled as he struggled against Ron's grip.

_"There's nothing we can do" _Ron told him, _"She knows what she's doing.  What would you do anyway?"_

Harry stopped his struggling for a moment and thought.  He didn't know what he would do; all he could think of was the pain he felt in his scar when she was hurt, and that the only way to make it go away was to help her.  Harry didn't give up his battle against Ron even though he knew it was useless being as injured as he was from what Hagrid had done to him.  Ron just held on tighter and he now knew why Serena had given him this job.

Sailor Moon, on the other hand, was slowly pulling herself off the floor and thinking that it might be nice to have a little help.  Hagrid pointed the umbrella at her, the Conjunctivitis curse wearing off, and was about to fire another spell, but Sailor Moon beat him to it.  _"Incarcerous!"_  She cried as she leapt into the air, and thick ropes shot out of her staff and wrapped themselves around the youma.  Hagrid fell to the ground, crashing completely through the table, bound by the magical ropes.  

Seeing her chance, Sailor Moon wiped the blood from her mouth and raised her staff in front of the possessed half giant.  _"Luna"_ she began slightly out of breath, but was cut off when she heard livid growling behind her and then felt a sharp a pain in her leg.  She let out an ear piercing scream and looked down to see that Fang, Hagrid's large Boarhound, had sunk his teeth into her leg.  Fang too had somehow been possessed by the youma since the dog's eyes shined the same as his master's.  

Harry couldn't take it anymore, the pain emanating from his scar and from her face was too intense.  With all the strength he could muster he broke away from Ron's hold, and pointed his wand at the dog that was still latched upon the girl's leg.  _"Reducto!"_  He roared as Fang was blasted into the air and landed on the other side of the room.  

Before anything else could happen, Sailor Moon gritted her teeth and finished her spell, _"Rememdium."_  The white light enveloped them all while Ron and Harry just basked in the warmth of it.  The light died down and Sailor Moon dropped to her knees not being able to contain the tears that now streamed down her face from the terrible pain.  Harry ran to her side to try and help, ignoring the fact that he was getting blood all over his robes.  Ron was completely white and looked as though he would be sick.

_"We have to get you to Madam Pomfrey"_ Harry told her with a shaky voice.

_"No"_ she responded sternly, _"I have to get out of here before they find me"_ she said as she tried to stand, but her legs immediately collapsed under her with Harry quickly catching her in the process.

_"You can't go"_ Harry muttered to her, _"Not again.  Please tell me, who are you?  Why are you doing this?"_  Sailor Moon was about to respond but was stopped when the door flew open and a great number of Hogwarts professors stormed in with their wands raised.

_"My God"_ Snape muttered aghast as eyes darted from the destroyed room to the unconscious giant.  _"You!"_ he stated furiously as he pointed his wand at the silver haired girl still in Harry's arms.  He began to advance upon them but stopped when he caught sight of the blood and how it was spilling from the large wound in the girl's leg.

_"You won't touch her"_ Harry stated defiantly as he held her closer to him.  

_"Move away from the girl, Potter"_ Fudge bellowed at him, _"She must be dealt with."_

_"No!"_ Harry said holding his ground, _"She just saved all our lives and now she's seriously injured.  I won't let you take her."_

Fudge's undersecretary stepped out from the crowd and joined Snape and Fudge with his wand raised, _"Don't be a fool Potter…"_

_"SILENCE!"_  All went quiet as Dumbledore, along with Fawkes, entered the room.  Dumbledore looked to Harry and saw that there was no way that he was going to release his death grip on the girl who was slowly going limp in his arms.  Before anyone could move, Fawkes flew off Dumbldore's shoulder and landed on the floor besides the young woman's feet.  He tilted his head above her wound and large pearly tears fell from the bird's eyes.  The bloody wound immediately closed up and Sailor Moon's strength returned to her.

She tried to pull away from Harry, but he only pulled her closer while his face pleaded with her not to go.  She gave a soft sigh and bent down close to his ear and whispered something that only the two of them could hear.  Harry let go of his hold on her and she backed away with a small smile on her face.  _"Yikes, this place is a mess"_ she said directed towards the group of professors who all had their wands on her.  _"Reparo!"_  Sailor Moon shouted before she let them have a chance curse her.  The room was filled with light yet again, and when it cleared the hut was back to normal along with the half giant resting in his bed and Fang in his basket, but the girl had once again disappeared.  Harry looked crushed.

_'Uh oh'_ Ron thought to himself as he watched his best friend, _'That'll be difficult to explain to him.'_

_"Damn!"_  Fudge cursed, _"And we almost had her."_

_"Come Harry"_ Dumbledore called to him, _"We should get you three to the Infirmary.  I'll send Poppy to check on Hagrid after."_  Harry nodded at the Headmaster, but failed to notice the smile on his lips or the twinkle in his eyes.

Ron's eyes suddenly widened, _"Hermione"_ he cried as he began to look around the room.  He spotted her in a corner with her face pale and the look of pure terror upon it.  Ron ran to her and shook her out of her stupor.

_"Was I like that when I was a youma?" _ She asked her friend with tears in her eyes.

_"No"_ Ron said as helped her up and out the door, _"That was by far the worst one."_

Harry watched them leave then slowly followed behind.  His neck and stomach were still sore from earlier, but his mind kept echoing the words the mysterious girl had whispered to him, _"You don't need me Harry.  Your friends are with you.  Trust them."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cheezy yes I know, but I do enjoy good cheese :)  Good sin that thing was long.  WOW, over 7000 words *_* no wonder it took me so long to write.  Alright now before you all throw me a bunch of crap about how Harry is treating Serena, I just wanted to let you know that I'm just following the Harry Potter format.  It seems that in every book someone is ostracized from the group, so I figured that since everyone else has already had their chance it was now Serena's, so blame J. K. Rowling.  Well finals are coming up next week (Why am I not studying?), but I'll be done after that for a while, so hopefully it wont take me as long to update. 

Just to let you all know, all of the spells I've used, except the three that I've made up specifically for Sailor Moon (Luna Rememdium, Revenio, and Lunavis Confingo), are actual spells from JKR's books.  By the way, Lunavis Confingo is basically translated to Moon Power Make Up.

Anyway, I'm very sick of typing right now so I'll stop here, but I'd really love to hear what you think (Yes YOU!).  So…

review!

Review!!

**REVIEW!!!**

**_                ~Starlytemint~_**


	11. Usagi's Memories Relived

Hoorah summer is here, and yet I still can't get a chapter out faster. Sorry but I've been helping out my sister a lot with her new baby (I'm an Aunt!!:). Anyway, no fear I'm back with another chapter, so onto the reviews.

Thanx to…

**MoonAngel24/7 shelum Lady Tristana Roque angel of the white moon Tenshi-Kaikou **

**Sere star Water Angel1 ME McCallM.Daneils AnimeGirl liza **

**Seren**** Lunar Echo pottergrl15 LunarPrincess koosi Alcandre **

**Himesama16**: Hmm, I actually thought that that was pretty generous place to end the last chapter. Well if you didn't like that then you're gonna hate me for this one:)

**Serenity's Angel In Heaven**: I know, I just sometimes can't stop writing, but is that really such a bad thing?

**Catsie**** Hunter**: No, Thank you.

**Sailor-Celestia2**: True. That's all I asked and that's all I expected. Thank you.

**Jasmine-hime**: Oh sounds awful, but I'm glad you're safe. I hope you haven't abandoned the Silver Chronicles:(

**Anya**: I know, only if Harry would open his eyes

**SurfAngel**: Wow really? I think you're the only one so far. You may change your mind after this chapter though.

**Maiden Genisis**: Thanx. Man I wish I could draw, how'd ya do?

**MFlower49**: Why thank you. But just for curiosities sake, why?

**Eternal Cosmos**: I know, I know. Patience my friend patience. All will come in due time.

**Concrete Tenshi**: Wow you came back thank you. I hope I don't disappoint. You like Ron? You should have spoken up cuz everyone else seems to be rootin for Harry. I personally like Ron too, but it just wouldn't work; they're just too much alike:)

**CrystalBlueSeraph**: Thank you, but just to let you know none of us are born with humor. You have to rightfully earn it through a painstaking journey of bad jokes and smartass remarks before it is bestowed upon you:) You're on your way so keep at it.

**Black Mage of Darkness**: Interesting. I'll take that into consideration.__

**Mae-E**: Mae-E faithful Mae-E, always here without fail:) I'll tell you again, all will be revealed in due time, and you missy are touching on some things that shouldn't be messed with. Things you shouldn't know. You didn't see nuthin here, so just back away slowly and no one gets hurt

**Flame Dancer077**: Thanx for the review, but whatever you're on cut the dose. J/K thanx again.

**Disclaimer: ** None of this is mine.

And now without further ado, I present chapter 10…__

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 10**

**_Usagi's_****_ Memories Relived_**

The term was slowly coming to an end and the Christmas season was upon the students and faculty at Hogwarts. When the last week of the term approached, there were beautifully decorated Christmas trees all around the castle and it seemed that almost every painting was singing their favorite carol. The students were all eager to finish up the week and get to the long break before them but none as much as Harry.

Harry had begun to slack off with his homework and often spaced out during classes, although no one could blame him since the recent attacks, and he had decided that he needed this break more than anything and that he really needed some time to himself. Ever since Hagrid had attacked him, Harry seemed to always be surrounded by teachers on the lookout for the next youma possessed person. Most of the students, even some of his fellow Gryffindors, tried to avoid Harry as best they could hoping that they would not be the next demon to attack, which is why most of the Hogwarts students were planning on going home for the holidays. The teachers seemed to be on the edge, especially around Harry, since Hagrid had been possessed, which proved that not even the Professors were immune to the strange, dark spell.

Harry was probably the only one in the school who was not constantly on the look out for his next attacker, and often thought it very strange that he wasn't frightened by these monsters when they clearly left the rest of the school terrified. He even frequently disobeyed the professors' orders and wandered the halls alone almost beckoning another youma to attack. Harry didn't care about the youma or that he was putting his life in danger, all he wanted was to see 'Her' again.

Harry had become quiet and withdrawn, mostly keeping to himself, and his friends had noticed that he was often ignoring them. His mind seemed to always be clouded with thoughts of the mysterious girl, and he couldn't figure out why. He tried to somehow link the girl to his reoccurring dream, but it only left him feeling more confused. Harry thought about confiding in his friends about his dilemma, but decided that it was probably not the best idea since Hermione would most likely run off to tell Dumbledore or McGonagall, and Ron would probably just laugh at him for dreaming about a girl, especially that one. Sailor Moon's last words still echoed in Harry's ears, _"Your friends are with you Harry. Trust them."_

_'Trust them?'_ Harry questioned himself, _'They've deceived me before, and none of them know what I've been through. How can I trust them with something like this?'_

_"Harry!!" _He heard a voice angrily call out.

_"What?" _Harry answered as his eyes suddenly came back into focus. He looked around from his position on his broom and spotted Alicia Spinnit glaring crossly at him; she had obviously just noticed that he hadn't been paying attention during Quidditch practice.

_"Harry"_ she repeated, _"I've seen the snitch fly right in front of you three times and your broom hasn't so much as budged. What's the matter with you? Both of you? You two need to shape up before our next match." _Alicia's eyes darted from Harry to the player beside her and it was then that Harry realized that she must have been yelling at Serena when she caught him daydreaming.

Serena too was spacing out and, in Harry's opinion, looked thoroughly exhausted and miserable. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles, and it looked as though she might fall off her broom at any moment. This was the first time that Harry had even taken notice of her in weeks.

_"Listen everyone" _Alicia continued, addressing the entire team, _"This is our last practice before the break and then we have our match with Ravenclaw after, so I don't want us to get rusty. Now we got lucky last time since Harry was PAYING ATTENTION" _she stated a little spitefully with a quick look at Harry, _"but we may not be so lucky against Ravenclaw, so we can't afford any screw ups like last time." _Harry noticed that she failed to mention the specific screw ups since most had been hers.

_"Just hold onto the Quaffle and try not to attack our Seeker this time, and we'll be fine" _Serena mumbled. Harry tried to suppress his laughter, but it eventually got the better of him. Alicia spun around quickly on her broom hearing Serena's comment, and from the look she was giving them she was clearly not amused. _'Me and my big mouth'_ Serena thought as Alicia slowly flew back towards them.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Serena and Harry lay side by side on the Quidditch field struggling to do pushups in the muddy snow. _"Way to go and get us in trouble Serena" _Harry growled at her in the middle of a pushup.

_"You didn't have to laugh"_ Serena shot back at him.

Harry was caught off guard by the sharp tone of voice he had never heard Serena use before. _'What's her problem?'_ He asked himself as he continued his pushups, _'What's she got to be so angry about?' _He looked over at Serena who was having a hard time pushing her body off the ground; she looked completely worn out. Harry noticed the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes, and her blonde, now slightly matted, hair fell in muddy strands around her face making her look completely miserable. _'Apparently I'm not the only one who's been having restless nights'_ Harry thought feeling a bit sympathetic. This was the first time Harry had taken notice of Serena in weeks and the first time he had spoken to her since that night in the common room. It seemed to Harry that once he had stopped talking to her, she had once again become invisible to the rest of the school. _'I guess I'd act that way too if someone did that to me' _Harry thought feeling a twinge of guilt as he looked at what had become of his once good friend.

_"I guess it was a little harsh" _Serena admitted breaking the awkward silence between them. _"I mean, it's not like it was her fault that that happened to her. I'll go apologize when were done with this" _she promised while she flashed an apologetic smile Harry's way. Harry quickly turned away and resumed his punishment while Serena's smile faded away and she continued with hers. _'You shouldn't have even bothered to try'_ Serena told herself.

_"She deserved it" _Harry suddenly replied, _"I know it wasn't her fault, but she's acting as though it was ours, and personally I think we played a pretty good game considering what happened. Let her sweat it out for a while but maybe say something after practice so she doesn't hold too much of a grudge against you next time."_

Serena looked over and was startled to see that he was actually smiling a little. Serena giggled slightly at his comment, _"I'll do that." __pushup_ _"Sorry I got you into trouble too" _she added.

_"It was worth it to get away from that practice for awhile; I couldn't stand her yelling at me anymore."_

_"I know" _Serena responded, _"I was getting pretty sick of it too, and…"_

Their conversation was interrupted by Alicia's shrill shouting above them. _"NO! NO! NO! Ginny I told you not to catch the quaffle like that. When you do you leave it easily open for the other team. Now were going to do it until you get it right."_

Serena and Harry exchanged glances then both collapsed on the ground in silent laughter. They quickly regained their composure and returned to their punishment, hoping their captain had not seen them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Down on the muddy Quidditch field, Harry's hands had now become numb from the snow, but he hardly noticed. In fact, at the moment he barely noticed anything at all. His wet clothes and tired arms disappeared, and for that brief moment even his thoughts of the silver haired girl, who had been plaguing his mind for the last few weeks, vanished while he and Serena conversed and even laughed with one another. It seemed that all his troubles slipped away when she smiled at him again.

Harry had to admit that he did miss spending time with Serena. He couldn't even remember why he'd been so angry with her, but at that thought his memory suddenly returned to him and brought him back to reality. _'Don't get too soft now Harry' _he thought, _'Remember what she did to you? Remember what she knows' _he reminded himself. Harry then childishly ignored the rest of Serena's conversation and finished his pushups in silence. Harry finished long before Serena and without so much as a glance back at her; he stood up, mounted his broom, and rejoined the practice above leaving a baffled Serena below in the mud.

CcCcCcCcCcC

The next morning at breakfast the students all ate with anticipation, eager to get through the day as quickly as possible since it was the last day of classes before the break. The morning post arrived on schedule bringing mail to the awaiting students. A large barn owl dropped off Harry's _Daily Prophet_ while Hedwig dropped in just for fun and to eat off Harry's plate while he paid the barn owl for his services. Harry opened up his paper and began to skim through while others around him read their letters, but they were all soon interrupted by a short gasp and a loud crash that echoed through the hall.

Everyone turned towards the end of the Gryffindor table to see Serena sprawled out on the floor clutching a short letter in her hand; she had apparently fallen off her chair. Most of the students began to laugh while Seamus Finniaganquickly jumped out of his chair to help her up. _"Bloody Hell Serena, are you ok?" _He asked as he helped her off the ground.

Serena stood up looking a little confused as she quickly crumpled up the letter in her hand and slid it into her pocket. _"I'm fine. Fine. Just fine"_ she repeated somewhat shaken, _"I just realized that I forgot something that I need to go get"_ she mumbled as she grabbed her wand and headed out of the Great Hall.

_"But Serena, what about your breakfast?"_Seamus called after her.

_"I lost my appetite" _she replied as she exited the Hall.

Harry looked up from his breakfast with a quirked eyebrow, _'Serena losing her appetite? Now that's a first.'_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Serena traveled through the halls for a while until she came upon a deserted corridor where she reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the small piece of parchment. _"Incendio" _she chanted touching the tip of her wand to the letter which immediately burst into flames. The letter turned to ashes, but it didn't matter since the words written upon it were now burned into Serena's mind.

_Brace yourself Majesty_

_I'm coming for you_

The note simply read, yet it was enough to terrify Serena. _'Who is sending me these letters?' _she thought nervously, _'And how do they know who I am?' _Although this letter was a clear threat, the only thing that frightened Serena about it was one word, '_Majesty.'_ She thought back to the first letter, which obviously proved that the sender knew the identity of Sailor Moon, but it seemed that this new letter confirmed that the sender also knew the secret of her royal past or future.

Serena heard approaching footsteps and quickly dusted the ashes from her hands and placed her wand back in her robes. The footsteps stopped directly behind Serena, so she spun around and was somewhat surprised to be staring into the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy.

_"That was a nasty fall you took there in the Great Hall" _he remarked with smirk gliding across his lips.

_"Well I had a rather nasty shock. Now if you don't mind I have a class to get to" _Serena replied curtly trying to pass by the Slytherin boy.

Malfoy's malicious smile only widened as he quickly placed his left hand on the corridor wall, once again blocking Serena's way. _"You're not surrounded by your usual posse. What's the matter, found out The Weasel's cheating on you with that know-it-all mudblood?"_ He sneered.

Serena rolled her eyes at his childishness, _"Where's your fan club? You better be careful, they may lose all respect for you if they see you talking with a mudblood like me._

Malfoy just laughed, _"Those fat asses wouldn't leave breakfast even if they were placed under the Imperious curse."_

Serena again tried to push past the blonde Slytherin, but he firmly stood his ground in her way. _"What do you want Malfoy?" _She asked hostilely.

The malevolent smirk reappeared on Malfoy's face as he leaned in closer to Serena. _"Just you" _he replied with a low voice. Serena's eyes widened and she instinctively reached for her wand, but by the time she had a hold of it Malfoy had grabbed both of her wrists and slammed them against the nearest wall, pinning her hands above her head, and making her wand fly out of her hand.

Serena struggled to break free from Malfoy's hold, but the boy was a lot stronger than he appeared to be. His unnerving gray eyes stared directly into Serena's deep blue sending chills down her spine. Malfoy inched his face closer to Serena's. _"Now Serena, I finally have within my grasp" _he whispered to her.

Serena tried to turn away, but Malfoy cupped her cheek with his free hand and turned her to face him again. _'No' _Serena thought, _'I wont let him,' _but it looked as though Serena had no choice in the matter as Malfoy came undesirably close to her.

As Malfoy leaned in closer, his eyes suddenly shot opened and he stopped cold. Serena stared at his unfocused eyes for a moment and slowly slipped her hands out of his loosened grip. When Malfoy still didn't move, Serena gave him a slight push and he toppled down to the floor like a stone statue. Serena stepped over the frozen Slytherin in confusion and looked up to see Harry at the other end of the corridor lowering his wand. _"Harry!"_ Serena called out clearly showing that she had never been more shocked or excited to see him.

At hearing his name Harry slowly shook his head as if coming out of a trance and looked as though he wasn't quite sure why he had just helped her or why he suddenly felt the urge to transfigure Malfoy into an ant and grind him into the carpet with the heel of his shoe.

_"Thanks for your help"_ Serena told him sheepishly when Harry remained silent, _"I'm not sure what Malfoy was doing, but it was really starting to creep me out. Who knows what I would have done had you not come along."_

_"Don't flatter yourself" _Harry said in a somewhat mocking tone, _"I didn't do it to help you. I just never pass up an opportunity to curse Malfoy." _He didn't even sound convincing to himself.

_"Oh" _Serena responded looking down, _"But I thought at the Quidditch field…"_

_"Well you thought wrong" _Harry interrupted fiercely.

_"Harry you can't possibly still think I'm against you, can you?"_

Harry quickly turned and started walking away not being able to think of an answer. _"I don't know Serena. I really don't know who I can trust anymore." _Serena was tempted to go after him but thought better of it and began to search for her lost wand. Harry stopped a little ways down the hall noticing something on the ground. He picked up the object and held it in his hand for a moment. _"Serena" _he called back to her, _"Here." _

Serena looked up just in time to see her wand sailing towards her from the other end of the corridor; she caught it with ease. _"Thanks, again" _she said awkwardly. She then turned her gaze back in the other direction, _"What shall we do about him?" _She questioned as she cocked her head in the direction of the frozen Malfoy.

Harry smirked slightly and continued his way down the hall, _"Leave him. I'm sure someone will find him sooner or later. If not? Then no big loss."_

Serena stifled a giggle and smiled back at the retreating form of Harry Potter. She then turned down the other direction and headed off to her first class.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Serena walked into the common room late that evening and headed to her usual corner of the room away from the rest of the Gryffindors. She subtly brushed by the table that currently held Ron, Hermione, and Harry who were all trying to study.

Ron looked up from his work when a folded piece of parchment fell onto his book. He saw Serena walking away so he quickly grabbed the parchment and unfolded it under the table. He looked over to Harry and Hermione who were both engrossed with their Astronomy homework, which was due in a few hours. Ron decided it was safe to read but was surprised to see nothing written on the paper. He gave a curious glance towards Serena, which she replied by simply holding up her wand and tapping a piece of parchment in her hand. Ron's eyes lit up with understanding as he pulled out his wand and gave the note a tap. _"Aparecium" _he muttered and the invisible ink upon the page instantly appeared.

_We need to talk_

_Meet me by the Whomping Willow _

_after__ Harry and Hermione leave for Astronomy _

Ron gave Serena a slight nod then crumpled up the note and slid it into his pocket.

JjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJ

The chilled air around Hogwarts was very still that night, and the only sound that could be heard was the light crunch of snow underneath two student's feet as they walked along the shore of the frozen lake. _"Sorry I had to bring you out here, but it was the only way I could be sure we wouldn't be overheard" _Serena whispered to Ron as she pulled her cloak tight around her to try and stay warm, _"I think someone knows who I am."_

_"What!?__ Who!?" _Was all Ron could mutter.

_"I don't know" _Serena admitted. She then explained to him about the letters, purposely leaving out a few specific details.

_"Maybe someone's just trying to play a joke on you" _Ron responded after Serena finished.

_"How could it be? The letters were sent directly to me with my own owl. This is no joke, and if the same person who is sending those youma after Harry knows of my identity, then we're in serious trouble."_

SsSsSsSsSsSsS

Harry stood in the Astronomy tower working on his star chart and scooping out the Winter Hexagon with his telescope. He had just finished charting Gemini when something moving on the grounds caught his eye. Harry moved his telescope toward the lake and his blood began to boil at what he saw. There out in the snow, after hours, was his best friend with Serena.

Harry couldn't tell if what he felt was rage, betrayal, or just plain jealousy at what he saw, but whatever it was it kept his eyes clues glued on that spot. Harry decided that he would copy Hermione's chart after class, but little did he know that Hermione's telescope was pointed in the same direction as his.

VvVvVvVvVvV

Serna walked through the portrait hole later that night alone, she and Ron thought it best to not walk in together and he went in a few minutes before her, and she was slightly shocked to find people waiting for her on the other end. Harry and Hermione stood there with scowls on their faces with Ron who looked a little confused and nervous.

_"What exactly were you two doing out after hours?" _Hermione scolded in her Prefect tone.

_"What're you guys talking about?" _Ron began to stutter.

_"Don't try and lie about it" _Harry interrupted, _"We both saw you through our telescopes."_

_"Ah, so you were spying on us" _Ron remarked.

Harry looked at Ron angrily, _"You're supposed to be my best friend, but then I see you sneaking off with her" _he said motioning to Serena. _"What were you two doing out there?" _He added with a hostile yet curious tone.

A smile came to Ron's lips as an idea formed in his head; he had to test something. _"Harry, we were out on the grounds alone together after dark, what do you think we were doing?" _

Harry stared at him for a moment, _"What!?" _Was all he could muster. Serena suddenly began to flush as she realized what Ron was implying and Hermione looked as though she had just caught the eyes of another Basilisk. _"You two?"_ Harry finally managed to blurt out as he looked back and forth between the two with astonishment, _"I don't believe it."_

Ron's eyes began to twinkle at his remarks; Harry had failed the test miserably. _"Is that jealousy I see in your eyes Harry?" _He said as he shot Harry a sly looked. Harry looked a little embarrassed for a moment, but then it was quickly replaced with rage.

_"Ron stop it!" _Serena shouted, _"Harry he's just joking, it's not like that. We were only talking."_

Harry turned back to his red headed friend who was smiling at him with a look that said _Gotcha, _which Harry did not find funny at all. _"She expects me to trust them when I have to put up with this" _Harry muttered.

_"Oh here we go" _Serena said with a roll of her eyes, _"Another pity party."_

_"Pity?"_Harry's voice boomed slightly as he made his way closer to Serena, _"The last thing I need is your pity; lord knows I get enough of that around here without asking for it." _He then looked directly into Serena's eyes, _"Have you ever seen Voldemort?" _He asked her with his voice becoming deadly serious. Serena remained silent so he continued, _"I have and he's pure evil; enough to haunt your dreams every night. Now imagine that same face slaughtering every person you've ever thought of as family right in front of your eyes and then try to kill you. Do you know what that's like? Do you know what its like to see your family killed by the most evil man on Earth?" _

_"No" _Serena said as she looked down to hide the tears forming in her eyes while Harry backed away, _"Mine were all murdered by the most evil being in the Universe" _she softly muttered_. _

_"What?" _Harry questioned as he turned back to face her.

Serena was now looking strait back at him with tears streaming down her face. _"Listen Harry, I know you've been through a lot, but don't think for a second that you are the only one who's had it rough" _she stated a little harsher then she meant. More tears fell down her cheeks as the terrible memories flooded back to her, and without another word she turned around and headed back out of the portrait hole.

Ron and Hermione glared at Harry when he turned back to them in slight shock. _"Go after her Harry" _Ron instructed him.

_"I will not" _Harry shot back, _"I'm not going to get both of us in trouble because she decided to run off." _Ron kept his glare. _"Ron you don't understand, she knows things about me that I haven't even told you guys about."_

_"Who doesn't? You are Harry Potter" Ron_ replied, although he didn't doubt that that was true. Serena knew a lot of strange stuff, but then again she had some pretty strange secrets and Ron had already promised that he wouldn't give the ones he knew about away. _"You really should give Serena a break. She's been through a lot more then you know."_

_"That was pretty harsh Harry" _Hermione added after staying silent for so long.

_"So you're both against me?" _Harry said with a more guilty than accusing tone.

_"We're not against you Harry, but we just think…"_

_"I know, I know. I'll go" _and with that Harry turned and followed Serena out of the common room. Ron and Hermione smiled awkwardly at each other then went their separate ways to the dorms.

YyYyYyYyYyYyY

Harry walked up and down the corridors searching for Serena even though he had no idea what he was going to say when found her. He thought about what Ron had told him and wondered what she could have gone through that could have possibly been so terrible. He then remembered back to the first day of the term when he first met Serena and how she too could see the Thestrals, which meant that she had seen death first hand. A pang of guilt suddenly hit his stomach and he stopped in the hall and sat down against a wall. He cursed himself for not bringing the Marauders Map with him, and there was no sign of Serena anywhere, but what could he possibly say to her? _'What should I do now?' _He asked himself, _'I've terribly offended Serena, and Ron and Hermione are angry with me.' _Harry then realized that he was in the corridors after dark, alone, and that was especially dangerous at times like these. _'Perfect.'_

QqQqQqQqQqQ

Serena wiped her red eyes as she came down the steps of the owlery and headed back towards Gryffindor tower. She had almost sent a letter to her parents saying that she would be coming home tomorrow for the break, but changed her mind at the last second. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to Harry while she was gone. _'Harry didn't mean it' _she kept telling herself, _'He doesn't know.'_

Loud shouts could be heard coming from the hall below her, so she carefully tiptoed down the rest of the steps and peered around the corner to see what was going on. She was shocked to see Harry moving swiftly down the hall with his voice echoing off the stone walls.

_"I'm here!" _He called to no one, _"I'm all alone and defenseless. C'mon I'm waiting."_

_'What the hell is he doing?' _Serena thought as she watched him, _'Does he want Filch to find him, or worse a youma?' _It then dawned on her what he was trying to do. She knew who he was looking for, but she was still angry with him. _'But I can't have him putting himself in danger like this' _she thought and then slowly pulled out her wand.

_"C'mon" _Harry shouted again, _'Where's a demon when you actually need one?'_

_"What are you doing Potter?" _

Harry looked around for the voice, but saw no one. _"Serena?" _He softly called out. There was a soft cough above him so he looked up, and to his surprise there was Sailor Moon perched on one of the statues.

_"Serena?" _She questioned as she jumped down beside him.

_"Sorry I thought you were someone else" _Harry replied not taking his eyes off her.

_"Hmm, pretty blonde girl about yay high that ran by here a minute ago crying?"___

_"That's the one" _Harry replied looking down at the floor as the guilt hit him again.

Sailor Moon's silver eyes softened a bit when she saw Harry's expression. _'He really feels bad.' "You didn't answer my question Mr. Potter, what are you doing?"_

Harry suddenly began to blush, _"Well after I got into an argument with Hermione, Ron, and Serena, I didn't know what to do so I came looking for you, but I thought you only came when youma were around."_

_"I come when you are in danger Potter, and you were certainly asking for it. Come" _she instructed as she headed to a door on the other side of the hall. _"Why were you fighting with your friends?" _She asked when they entered the room. _"Lumos" _she whispered lighting her staff so they could see.

_"Stupid stuff" _he muttered as he sat down, _"I was looking for Serena to apologize, but I don't know what to say, and I don't think it'll do any good. I said some awful things to her."_

Sailor Moon was touched by his words. _"I don't know. Girls like that can usually be pretty forgiving"_ she said with a mischievous smile.

_"Maybe it's better this way" _Harry continued,_ "Probably not a good idea to drag her into to all this. Ron and Hermione too. I know I'll miss their friendship, but it's not worth taking the risk of getting them hurt."_

_"What do you mean?" _Sailor Moon asked curiously.

Harry took a deep breath, _"You see, last year I found out that I'm the one that has to kill Voldemort."_

_"The Prophecy" _she said with understanding. Harry stared up at the silver haired woman stunned. _"I know many things Mr. Potter" _she answered his silent question.

_"It's Harry. Anyway, they've been with me through most of my brushes with Voldemort and I've put them in a lot of danger, especially last year, and I don't want to do that to them again. I don't want them to be in this last fight with me."_

Sailor Moon was amazed by his words. She no longer felt anger towards him, only sympathy. She took a seat next him a placed a gloved hand on his shoulder, _"That's not your decision to make Mr. Potter."_

_"Harry" _he corrected her.

_"Harry" _she repeated "_I think it'd be worse for them to live without your friendship then to get hurt helping you" _she commented as her eyes glistened over.

_"Are you ok?" _He asked.

_"Fine" _she responded with a small laugh_, "You just remind me of someone I knew a long time ago; a man I was very close to. He started getting visions that our being together would bring me harm so he cut me off. It was a while before he realized that that caused me more pain then death ever could."_

Harry felt a slight twinge of jealousy within him, _"What happened to him?"_

_"Ironically, he died trying to protect me."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry" _Harry said awkwardly.

_"It's ok. That was a long time ago." _She stared at Harry for a moment, _"You know, we're not so different you and I." _Harry looked back at her confused. _"I too have seen my friends hurt trying to help me, and I too have had the loved ones in my life taken from me. I know what it's like to have everyone depend on you even if you don't know what you're doing; to have that weight on your shoulders." _She then placed a soft kiss on his cheek, _"Just don't take it out on your friends because you will regret it; I know I do." _She thought back to how many times she had snapped at her Senshi, especially Rei, mostly right after she found out she was the Moon Princess.

Harry stared at the silver haired goddess before him while he gently touched the cheek she had just pressed her silver lips to. He had never met someone who understood him so well. He moved closer to her and his heart started to race while his palms became sweaty. His scar began burn as he came closer, but he ignored it with his eyes still fixed upon her. Sailor Moon turned back towards Harry and looked as though she was about to say something, but Harry didn't give her the chance as he unexpectedly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

As soon as their lips touched, Harry's scar burned with white hot pain, which made everything blur around him. Sailor Moon, at first too stunned to move, now tried to pull away from the kiss as she too felt something burning on her forehead, but it seemed that her and Harry were stuck like that; fused together in excruciating pain. _'What's going on?' _Harry thought as their knees hit the floor. He tried to open his eyes but was blinded by a golden light emanating from Sailor Moon's forehead, and then everything went black.

Sailor Moon started to panic as she felt her energy depleting, and her eyesight going dark. Soon the room and Harry faded into nothingness, and all sounds disappeared except for the sound of harsh cruel laughter that was now growing louder. She could make out the blurry image of a person in a dark cloak kneeling before her.

_"We have a deal then my lord?" _The cloaked person asked with a familiar voice.

Serena felt herself nodding even though she had no idea what was going on. _"Yes" _a harsh voice responded, _"Your information is valuable and the others have disappointed me and need to be dealt with. If they should fail, which they most undoubtedly will, the job is yours and I will supply you with what you need. You dispose of the boy and you may take what is yours." _After that more cruel laughter was heard while Sailor Moon drifted out of consciousness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

And you guys thought I was cruel before Geez no wonder this thing took me so long to get out. It took a long time to write, but it was worth it to please or piss you all off, which ever you choose. Oh well I wont bore you with anymore of my ramblings, but for some reason I have feeling that I will be getting many angry reviews for this chapter:) Doesn't matter, the more the merrier so…

review!

Review!!

**Review!!!**

** _Starlytemint_**


	12. Questions

I'm sorry guys I really tried this time, but I got about halfway through and then a big case of writers block hit me, so I had to leave it alone for a week or two before I forced myself to continue and it still didn't turn out the way I wanted, but I've kept you waiting long enough. Anyway, thanx to…

**Serenity Moon2 Catsie Hunter WillTurner'sgal-07 moonbunny77 Sere Star MoonAngel24/7 **

**Tsuki**** no Tenshi Neo-Queen Serenity shelum Amyranth Aeden-Hale Flame Dancer077 **

**Maiden Genisis koosei Alcandre Serenity's Angel In Heaven**

**Angel of the white moon:** Yes, yes I really do :) Thanx again.

**Saxifrage:** Yes sir another chapter at your command. Thanx for the email, but I can't divulge that classified information, but I will give you a clue. There's definitely more to her than meets the eye.

**SurfAngel****:** What makes you think its Darien?

**Machiko****:** Yeah ACT's suck, but I hope you did alright. Really? I'd like to know your idea.

**LunarPrincess****:** Well I hope this chapter clears things up for you, but if not let me know what you're confused about.

**Mae-E:** Once again my longest review; conrats. Yes last chapter's title was quite clever I thought. You just have to look deeper, but don't worry it'll make sense in a few chapters.

**McCallM.Daneils****:** Oh sooner than you think.

**Lady Tristana Rogue:** I know:)

Alright, next chapter…

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 11**

**_-Questions-_**

The castle of Hogwarts was eerily still as the first light of the morning sun peaked between the hills and hit its high, stone walls. The bright rays poured into the castle through a small window in one of the higher rooms, and landed on the forms of two sleeping students whose slumber was anything but peaceful.

Harry Potter suddenly awoke with a loud gasp as if he had been holding his breath for a long while. His eyes shot open but then were quickly closed when they came in contact with the intense sunlight. Harry's scar throbbed, his stomach churned, and he had apparently broken out into a cold sweat sometime during the night, but he was utterly relieved to be waking up even if it was in those conditions. The nightmare he had just come out of had by far been the worst one he had ever had.

It had started out the same as the dreams he had been having recently with the large eccentric ball in the beautiful palace overlooking earth. Things then turned dark as the hideous red headed woman attacked, and people all around him began to die. But it was different this time. This time it didn't seem like a dream, and Harry could have sworn he had actually been there. He could hear the terrifying screams all around him and could see the expressions on the faces of the lifeless bodies that lay at his feet. The scene then faded to a different place that was covered with snow, and there he watched the same red headed woman once again brutally murder the same people he had just seen die. The scene then changed again, and Harry didn't think he could take anymore as he watched another evil woman hurl some sort of dark magic at the same people he had already seen die twice. Harry wanted to desperately cry out to them, not wanting to see them die again, but he found himself paralyzed as he saw them fall one by one. Sparkling orbs separated their selves from their bodies and were quickly taken away by the evil woman, and Harry watched horrified as they once again disappeared before his eyes. Harry thought it odd that some were smiling as they departed this life and a few even whispered words of encouragement before they faded into nothingness.

Then it hit Harry, like a ton of bricks, the same pain and sorrow he felt when he watched Sirius fall through the veil. He didn't know who these people were, but it felt like they were somehow connected and familiar; like old friends. Harry shook his head slightly, his eyes still closed, and reassured himself that it was only a dream and that he was back at Hogwarts.

Harry's eyes suddenly shot open once again as he realized that he was lying on the hard floor instead of his cozy four poster bed. The events of the previous then flooded back to his mind; his scar, Sailor Moon, even the kiss. Harry flushed in embarrassment at the thought. He had acted too rashly and let the lust deep within him take control, and now he sorely regretted it. _"Smooth move Harry" _he mused to himself, _"Go and make a move on the only person who knows how to get rid of the demons trying to kill you. Good luck if you ever see her again.'_

As he tried to sit up, Harry became aware that his left arm was being weighed down. _'Could she still be here?' _Harry wondered, but the thought left his head as he looked over and saw not silver but golden hair done up in two familiar buns. _"Serena?" _He questioned as he recognized the face of the girl resting her head on his arm. No response came, and the girl's eyes remained shut. _'But how did she get here, and what happened to Sailor Moon?' _He queried himself as his mind began to think of every scenario of why Serena was here and Sailor Moon wasn't. Every scenario that is except for the one he had pushed to the far corner of his mind that he refused to believe.

_"It can't be" _Harry muttered while he continued to stare at the motionless form of the girl beside him. He looked her up and down a few times, but stopped when something caught his eye on her right arm. Three long scars adorned her upper arm, and his mind wandered back to the first time Sailor Moon had appeared and how the youma had slashed its claws against both of them when Harry had tried to pull her out of the way. Harry grabbed at his sleeve and pulled it up to reveal three white lines, identical to Serena's.

Serena's head flopped to the floor as Harry quickly backed against a wall in disbelief, but she still refused to stir. Harry's head snapped towards the doorway as he heard approaching voices and other doors being opened and closed.

_"Any sign of him Albus?" _A woman's voice called out.

_"Nothing in here Minerva" _the headmaster replied as another closing door was heard.

_"We've searched nearly the entire castle headmaster" _another voice chimed in, _"If he was attacked then he's probably not even still within the grounds."_

_"We haven't searched everywhere Severus. I'm sure that even if Harry was attacked he's in good hands and still within the confines of the castle."_

_"Leave it to Potter to go out looking for trouble in the middle of the night when he's being hunted by monsters" _the potions master sneered.

_"Speaking of which Albus"_ the woman added quietly, _"Has anyone been able to figure out how or by whom these spells are being cast?"_

_"There is no spell in the wizarding world that could turn anyone into such hideous demons Minerva. Severus is currently researching forbidden potions, have you found anything by the way?"_

_"Nothing yet Headmaster" _Prof Snape responded as another door was opened, _"And to be honest, I don't think I'll find anything. I've never heard of a potion with such power. I'd bet a hundred Galleons that this is dark sorcery we're dealing with."_

_"Sorcery?"_Prof McGonagall repeated, _"But people haven't been able to practice sorcery in centuries. The only one that has that kind of power that we know about is…" _There was a long pause, _"Severus, you don't think that SHE is possibly behind all of this do you?"_

_"I just think it rather convenient that she appeared the same time as these demons and that she always seems to know when and where they strike."_

_"But why would she create them just to destroy them moments later?"_

_"Perhaps to get on Potter's good side, which she seems to be doing, and then turn on him when he least suspects it. Either way Minerva, we cannot take someone who can come in and out of Hogwarts as she pleases so lightly no matter how heroic she may seem."_

_"Severus is right" _the old Headmaster chimed in, _"Maybe not about everything, but this girl could pose a threat to us. If my assumptions are correct about her, then she must hold a great deal of power, and if Voldemort were to ever to get his hands on that power then God help us all." _There was a long pause of silence as the footsteps seized at the Headmaster's chilling words. _"Let's just pray Severus that your hypothesis about the girl is wrong." _The searching continued and the steps became louder as they neared Harry's door.

Prof McGonagall was the first to break the silence between them, _"Do we have any idea as to how she is getting in and out of the grounds Albus?"_

The footsteps stopped again. _"We haven't found anything yet, but who knows what she is capable of. In fact, I'll bet that she hasn't even left the castle."_

_"You think that she's still here?"_

_"Is that so impossible Minerva? She does always seem to know where Harry is and when he's in trouble. I'd guess that, for some reason, she's always watching him."_

Harry eyes darted from the door back to the sleeping form of Serena. His mind was spinning and his stomach churned while he tried to take in everything he had just found out. He suddenly began to gasp for air not realizing that he had been holding his breath while he listened to the professors' conversation. More light filled the room as the door was abruptly forced open by Prof McGonagall.

_"Albus, Severus in here." _Prof Snape and Dumbledore quickly joined her in the doorway. Their eyes moved from Harry to the blonde girl sleeping beside him as they walked into the room very confused. _"I guess I didn't realize that Serena was also missing this morning" _McGonagall commented.

_"Yes" _Snape smirked, _"She has a tendency to wind up in empty rooms with the Gryffindor boys." _

_"Harry what are you two doing here? We were worried when you weren't in your room this morning" _Dumbledore said as he calmly walked over and knelt down by Harry's side. Harry turned towards Dumbldore with his heart pounding and his breath still quick. He wasn't sure what was going on or what to do about it and he couldn't seem to find his voice, so he just stared back at the headmaster with wide, frightened eyes. Dumbledore sensed something was wrong and quickly turned to Serena to try and shake her awake. When she still didn't stir, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. Still nothing.

_"Potter what happened here?" _Snape called out as he too kneeled by Harry, _"Was there a demon?" _Harry still wasn't sure what was going on and thought he might be sick.

_"Please Severus" _Dumbledore interrupted, _"Obviously something has happened to these two, and right now I don't think they are in any condition to tell us. Let us get them to Poppy right away and we'll question them later." _With that Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher for Serena and helped Harry to his feet.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry sat on his hospital bed in the infirmary still in utter shock. Madame Pomfrey had finally left him alone and was now attending to Serena who was still unconscious. Harry had barely taken his eyes off her since Dumbledore had left them in the hospital wing. He studied her face and peaceful expression trying to convince himself that it did not match Sailor Moon's; he couldn't force himself to accept the idea.

Madame Pomfrey caught his gaze and smiled sweetly back at him. _"Don't worry dear" _she calmly told him, _"She's going to be fine. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." _Harry quickly snapped out of his trance at her remark and turned away suddenly finding his bedside table very interesting. Madame Pomfrey gave him another soft smile and headed back to her office.

_"Harry!" _He heard a voice call out as he turned his gaze back to Serena. Soon Ron was at his side and absolutely beaming at him. _"Oh you're in for it now. I was hoping that you and Serena would make up last night, but I didn't think that you guys would "make up" all night long" _he added with a devilish smile and a quick slap across Harry's back. _"That's right, I know" _he went on not noticing that Harry wasn't paying attention, _"Almost the whole school knows about it now, of course Christmas break started today so that leaves only about eight of us, but don't worry because Hermione doesn't know yet. I know she'll find out eventually, but I thought since you were in the hospital I'd give you a little time to rest before she scolds you about being out all night. I tried to stall for you this morning, but when McGonagall came for the students who were going home someone let it slip that you were missing. By the way, what happened last night? Why are you in here? Harry? Harry?! You're not even listening to me." _Ron frowned and followed Harry's eyes to the bed across from them where Serena lay. _"What happened to her?" _He asked slightly worried, _"Harry, are you alright?" _Ron questioned when he didn't answer.

Harry looked back at Ron trying to decide if he dare confide in his best friend. _"Ron" _Harry whispered making up his mind, _"I'm not sure how to explain this, but I found out some bizarre things this morning." _He stopped and looked around for a moment before leaning in closer to Ron, _"I think Serena might be Sailor Moon." 'Oh please tell me I'm crazy' _he hoped to himself.

To Harry's surprise Ron didn't seem shocked or even surprised at the idea, instead he actually seemed relieved. _"She finally told you" _he sighed, _"I've been trying to get her to do that for weeks, but she thought you wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm glad she finally changed her mind cuz I was getting pretty tired of keeping it from you and…"_

_"You mean I'm right?!" _Harry shouted, _"And you knew?"_

Ron's eyes went wide while his face turned red. _"I guess she didn't tell you then?" _He said sheepishly, _"Well feel better Harry" _Ron said as he turned to leave.

_"Hold it Ron" _Harry called out, _"Tell me everything."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was stunned at Ron's words as he finished his explanation of the last few months and couldn't decide if he was more shocked or angry at them. He still wasn't sure that he could believe that the girl sleeping across from him could be the same magnificent heroine that had defeated so many powerful demons and saved the entire school from their havoc. _'She has trouble trying to transfigure a quill into a flower_' Harry thought to himself.

_"Are you sure?" _He asked Ron not being able to think of anything better to say, _"I mean, she might've just been joking."_

_"Harry I saw her transform" _the red head replied, _"I know it's hard to believe, but trust me it's her."_

Harry still couldn't accept the idea, _"But they're nothing alike." _But Harry knew he was kidding himself. Even though Sailor Moon's expressions were often cold and hard compared to the soft and gentle Serena, he could see the same sadness in their eyes, and it was hard to miss the matching hairstyle. Even their smells were identical. Harry recalled the night before when he had been so close to Sailor Moon and remembered that her stunning aroma seemed vaguely familiar. Harry quickly tried to shake away the pleasant thought before his mind roamed any further.

_"Why didn't you tell me Ron?" _Harry asked his friend seriously.

Ron looked somewhat pained, _"I told you Harry she made me promise. Besides, would you have believed me if I had told you?" _

_"So you would put our lives in danger because you PROMISED her?" _Harry questioned with a quick glance at Ron.

Ron was taken aback, _"I did it to keep you alive. What do you mean in danger?" _Harry sighed and slowly explained to his friend what he had heard from the professors just a few hours ago. Ron looked unfazed, _"Since when do you start listening to Snape?"_

_"True, but what about Dumbledore?__ He almost agreed with Snape and said that we'd be in trouble if Voldemort ever got a hold of her power, and I don't know about you but I think that being attacked by a bunch of demons is trouble."_

Ron was aghast, _"Harry do you hear yourself? Who cares what the professors say. Look at her" _he said in a tone Harry had never heard him use before while he pointed at the sleeping form of Serena, _"Do you really think she is trying to kill you?"_

Harry stared at the sleeping girl for a moment. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, perfect one might say. _"I don't know Ron, a lot of strange stuff has happened. I just don't think I can trust her."_

_"I'm not asking you to trust her Harry. I'm asking you to trust me your best friend." _

Before Harry could respond, the door to the infirmary burst open to reveal Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape who quickly made their way over to Harry and Ron. _"The girl's still out cold Albus" _McGonagall commented as she quickly checked over Serena.

_"Potter what happened last night?" _Snape questioned him almost accusingly.

_"Please Severus, calm down" _Dumbledore told him. He then turned to Harry and waited silently as if he were expecting him to answer.

_"Well" _Harry gulped trying to stall for time. He quickly turned from Dumbledore, to Serena, then to Ron who looked almost frightened for what Harry might tell them. Harry decided that he would trust Ron and give Serena a chance to explain. _"We were attacked" _he finally admitted, _"We tried to hide in a room, but the youma found us and knocked us out. I guess since were still alive that we were somehow saved."_

_"Her again" _Snape muttered, _"Something must be done Headmaster."_

_"Yes later Severus. Now we should let Mr. Potter rest, and perhaps we'll question the girl when she wakes up" _Dumbledore replied, and with a quick last smile back at Harry he ushered the other professors out.

Ron smiled up at Harry and was about to say something when Harry suddenly began clutching his scar in pain. _"Harry what is it?" _

_"I don't know" _Harry replied as he tried to keep his eyes from watering from the burning pain he felt splitting open his forehead. After a moment the pain began to dull slightly and the pounding in Harry's ears ceased, but it was replaced by different sound. Loud gasping could be heard across the room, and Harry and Ron looked towards the source only to find Serena sitting up in her bed panting heavily with wide eyes. They quickly rushed to her side and bombarded her with questions, but she refused to speak.

Finally she slowly turned to face Harry with horror written on her face. _"I saw him Harry, I saw him."_

_"What are you talking about Serena?" _Harry asked the slightly trembling girl.

_"Voldemort."_

VvVvVvVvVvVvV

Ron shuddered slightly at the terrifying name while Harry tried to comprehend what the blonde had just revealed. _"What?!"_Was all he could ask.

Serena looked around and thought for a moment while she slowly came back to reality. _"A dream" _she slowly stated, _"I was dreaming and he was there." _She then went on to recount the dream to the two boys. When she finished she was trembling again but couldn't understand why. She had faced enemies much worse than Voldemort, but something about that dream still shook her soul. She had actually seen through Voldemort and felt the evil in his heart, and that terrified her more then anything.

_"Calm down Serena it was just a dream" _Ron told her, but Harry wasn't so sure.

_'It couldn't have been only a dream' _Serena thought to herself, _'But how?' _It was then that memories of the previous night came to her, and she then realized where she was and that they had been calling her Serena. _"How did I get here?" _She asked nervously.

_"The professors took us here this morning when they found us and you wouldn't wake up" _Harry answered.

Serena was afraid of that. _"About that Harry" _she started, trying to think of something quick.

_"Enough lies Serena. I know" _Harry stated bluntly.

Serena's eyes widened as she quickly turned to look at Ron who only looked down and slowly nodded his head. _"Ron you promised" _she whined at him.

Ron suddenly looked up at Serena and Harry with clear frustration written on his face. _"Yes I promised. I promised you, I promised him, I promise everybody, and I broke all my promises. I'm a terrible friend, but guess what its out in the open now and there's nothing we can do. My job is done now and I'm tired of it so you two are on your own" _and with that the red headed by stormed out of the hospital wing and into the hall.

_"Drama queen isn't he?" _Harry mused, but Serena felt awful for saying anything to him. But Ron was right, Serena concluded, it was time that Harry knew the truth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know two in a row, but I had to end it. Besides it's going to take me awhile to write the next part and I thought I had kept you guys waiting long enough, but I promise that next chapter will not be a cliffhanger. I know shorter then my other chapters and not much action, but these were things I needed to get past before I moved on, but now hopefully all of you who have been asking are happy now that Harry has found out and next chapter more secrets will be revealed. I also wanted to get this chapter out before I leave for the weekend, so happy 24 of July everyone, wait I forget the 24 is only a Utah holiday so happy pioneer day to those of you from Utah.

Well the story's winding down now (as it should be since I've been working on it for almost a year now) and I'll try and have the next chapter out soon, but if you have the time…

review!

Review!!

**Review!!!**

** _Starlytemint_**


	13. Answers

I'm baaack! Yes I have returned to you. Sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter out, but it really took me that long to write. I've been dreading writing this chapter from the beginning, but hopefully it turned out all right. WOW look at that I broke 300! You guys are absolutely awesome. Thanx to…

**Sylverwind,**** Hikari, hi, SakuraLi, mist-moonstar, koosei, FD077,**

**Serenity Moon2, Jenny, MFlower49, Kiki Smythe, McCallM.Daneils, **

**amazing-jax,**** Jamine-hime, Maiden Genisis, Sesshyz Koishii, Saxifrage, **

**LiLSeReNiTiE,**** Anya, Tsuki no Tenshi, Black Mage of Darkness.**

**Shinotenshi****** No please, call off your mob. I'll finish I promise:)

**Amyranth**I actually thought about doing that, but then I changed my whole story around. Don't worry my ending will be, umm, different.

**Darkcrystal24:** Genius? Me? No.

**Shelum****** I know. Honestly how could he not see it:)

**EnuNR****-zero:** Noooooo! Here's the update so please don't die.

**Paks****** Thanx I was quite proud of that myself. Hmm what makes you think it's Endy? Oh if you only knew about the bombshells I'm waiting to drop;)

**Mae-E:** Wow your reviews are getting to be about as long as my chapters. Alright I'll level with you because I don't want to disappoint my most faithful reviewer. I don't think the others will be coming back in this story. I've been trying to find away to work them in, but its just not happening (you'll understand why when you read the end of the story). I promise the next story I write will have everyone in it. I hope you understand.

**LunaPrincess****** Wow thank you. That's probably one of the best reviews I have ever been given.

Alright since you all know I don't own anything, on with the story…

==================================================================

**Chapter 12**

**_-Answers-_**

****

The silence of the deserted Hogwarts halls was almost unbearable for the two teenagers who sat alone in the hospital wing. Serena's eyes were cast downward at her fumbling hands not daring to look back at Harry who's unnerving gaze never left her face. Both sat in their awkward silence trying to decide what to say to each other, and at that moment Serena wished more than anything that Madame Pomfrey would come out of her office for their check up, but her office door remained shut.

_"Alright Serena" _Harry finally spoke up, _"I didn't give you away to the Professors and I'm not sure I made the right decision, but I need some answers. Who are you? Why are you here? And how do you know everything about me?"_

Serena took in a long breath as she tried to clear her head and think of the right way to explain. _"First of all" _she finally began, _"You know who I am. I'm Serena, your friend, and the same person I've been all year. Now you know that I'm also Sailor Moon, but that doesn't change anything, I'm still me." _Harry's gaze didn't waver at her words and he waited for the rest of his answers. _"Second, I already told you I don't know why I'm here. Do you really think I want to be doing this? I hate fighting."_

_"Then why do you do it?" _Harry cut in.

_"Because I didn't want you to get hurt" _Serena shot back, _"I couldn't bear to have another person's blood on my hands."_

Harry was slightly taken aback by the statement and was left feeling only more confused. _"But how do you have all this power, and how come you've never shown it before, and you didn't answer my last question" _Harry threw back at her.

_"Okay Harry I'll be honest with you" _Serena continued, _"I don't know if you'll believe me, but I'll be honest. Hermione was right about me because I'm of Lunarian decent,"_ she paused for a moment to think,_ "sort of, and when I become Sailor Moon I can use my lunar magic, which I didn't know I could do until this year. When that first youma attacked it awoke something within me because you needed my help."_

Harry now regretted ever asking Serena anything since her answers were only leading to more questions. _"This just keeps getting weirder." _

Serena almost chuckled to herself, _"You don't know the half of it."_

_"What do you mean?"_

Serena inhaled another deep breath while she prepared herself for what she was about to tell him. _"Harry even though you only met me this year I've known you my whole life." _

_"Most Wizards have" _Harry replied.

Serena ignored Harry's statement and continued. _"I'm not sure why or exactly how it happened, but you and I are somehow connected." _By the look on Harry's face Serena knew he didn't understand. She knew this wasn't going to easy, but she was having a hard time trying to explain it without sounding crazy. _"Harry haven't you ever wondered how you survived Voldemort's death curse when you were a baby?"_

Harry paused for a moment wondering where she was going with this. _"My mother" _he finally responded, _"Dumbledore told me because my mother sacrificed herself for me and it deflected the curse."_

Serena shook her head sorrowfully as she dreaded what she was about to say. She was now praying that Madame Pomfrey would walk in and separate the two, but it was hopeless. _"Yes Harry a mothers love is powerful" _she paused for moment remembering her own mother and how she had sacrificed herself to save Serenity and her Senshi. She fought back tears as she continued, _"That's why you are safe with your Aunt, but that's not why you survived that night."_

_"Why would Dumbledore lie to me about that?" _Harry questioned skeptically.

_"Because Dumbledore doesn't know, nobody does, and I'm sure he told you what he thought happened. But the truth is Harry that that night I used my powers to protect you."_

_"Right, you can stop death?"_ Harry interrupted clearly not believing her story.

_"Uh" _Serena hesitated. She had purposefully not mentioned her crystal and wasn't about to bring it up now; things were confusing enough. _"No" _she continued, _"It's…It's complicated. Anyway, my magic reflected the Dark Lord's back at him, which destroyed his body, and you were left with that scar. That's how you absorbed some of Voldemort's power and, as you learned last year, linked the two of you together enabling you to see into each others minds, but what you don't know is that that night you also absorbed the power I used to protect you." _

Harry stared incredulously at the girl. _"I don't know what you're trying to do Serena, but you could at least come up with a better story than that. Just tell me the truth."_

_"I just did and I knew you wouldn't believe me, which is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place"_ Serena was getting a little frustrated now.

Harry rolled his eyes at Serena and decided to play along, _"So you're saying that not only do I have Voldemort's powers, but I also have yours? Can I speak Lunarian too?" _He scoffed.

Serena scowled back at Harry. _"Maybe" _she said, _"Have you ever tried? You seemed to pick up Parsetongue pretty easily."_

There was a pause in the conversation as Harry pondered her words. _"Voldemort gave me this scar that night and it links us together, so if you were there too then that would mean that you…" _Harry stopped and looked back at Serena.

Serena's pink lips began to curve slightly on one end transforming her scowl into a small smirk; he was finally starting to understand. _"That would mean what Harry?" _She asked him, _"That I would know about the Sorting Hat wanting to put you into Slytherin? That I would know about the time when you were little and your fat cousin locked you in the cellar and you weren't found until the next morning?" _She paused for a moment and took a breath, _"That I would know about the Prophecy Harry?"_

Harry sat dazed for a moment then suddenly began shaking his head. _"It's not true" _he hollered. Harry then looked toward Serena with vivid anger in his eyes, _"What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?"_

Serena stared back into Harry's green eyes as hers began to glisten with tears. _"I didn't ask to do this" _she answered him, _"Voldemort is an evil man and a powerful enemy. You can't face him alone, so I've apparently been sent to protect you, and I've been doing the best I can."_

_"Protect me?" _Harry shot back even louder, _"Since when do I need your protection? If you haven't noticed, since my first year here, I've been doing pretty well on my own. Thanks for your help this year, but I've taken on Voldemort four times before on my own, and I can do it again without your help."_

Serena nearly laughed at this statement, _"That's right Harry, you did all of that on your own without any help whatsoever; just pure dumb luck."_

Harry glared at the blonde, _"What do you mean luck?"_

_"Think Harry" _Serena replied, _"Think back to first year when you faced off with Prof Quirrell. He almost killed you, but you were somehow miraculously saved."_

_"He couldn't touch me" _Harry yelled back, _"He couldn't touch me because of the…" _He stopped.

Serena nodded back at him. _"Quirrell was a very evil man with Voldemort inside him so they were no match for the pure magic that protected you." _Harry sat for a moment unable to speak, so Serena went on, _"And what about your second year in the Chamber of Secrets against Tom Riddle?"_

Harry quickly cut her off, _"I pierced his diary with the Basilisk's fang that I fought and killed myself. It wasn't luck."_

_"How did you kill the Basilisk?" _Serena queried.

_"I stabbed him through the mouth with the sword of Godric Gryffindor."_

_"But how did you get the sword?"_

Harry was getting sick of this game. _"I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat when Fawkes brought it to me."_

_"Oh" _Serena replied, _"How very lucky it was that Fawkes arrived at that moment." _Harry's eyes widened. _"Fawkes and I have been good friends since second year Harry. I knew you were in trouble and alone, and that there was no way to get to you so it would've done me no good to try and explain it to Dumbledore, but Fawkes could easily get to you and a phoenix can be very useful in battle. I will say though that the hat was his idea, and I was just as shocked by it as you were." _Serena paused to look at Harry who seemed a little dazed by the new revelations. _"Shall we go on to your third year?"_

_"There was no luck that year" _Harry told her as he snapped out of his dizzying thoughts, _"Everything went terribly wrong. Lupin lost his job, Sirius was still convicted, and Pettigrew got away."_

_"But Harry, you're forgetting that short moment when you narrowly avoided a fate worse than death."_

He thought for a quick moment before it hit him, _"The Dementors kiss? I saved myself from that when I went back in time and used the Patronus charm."_

_"But how did you conjure a full fledged Patronus that powerful if you had never done it before?" _Harry didn't answer. _"You heard Hermione; the Patronus charm was a gift from the Lunarians to the Wizards. Casting a Patronus was one of the easiest spells I learned that year."_

Harry was rendered speechless. He had always thought it odd that that night he suddenly could conjure a corporeal Patronus. There was just something in his mind that told him he could do it that time. As much as he didn't want to believe Serena, what she was telling him answered a number of questions he had. _"And what about the forth year?"_Harry asked numbly.

_"Actually Harry" _Serena responded after a moment of thought, _"The Dark Lord caught me off guard that year. When he used your blood for his return, he removed the protective spell I placed on you. There was nothing I could do for you at the grave yard, but I was able to point out to Prof McGonagall, who warned Dumbledore, when Barty Crouch led you off the Quidditich field against his orders."_

Frustration was starting to rise within Harry when he couldn't believe that Serena was hitting every question he threw at her and worse that he was starting to believe what she was saying. _"Then what about last year?" _He nearly shouted at her, _"Where were you when we were at the ministry fighting with the Death Eaters? Where were you when I was battling Voldemort? Where were you when Sirius was killed?"_ __

Serena looked down ashamed, _"I couldn't help you last year. After Voldemort removed my spell I knew it wouldn't be long until he found out about the link between you, so I thought I could protect your mind from him, and if Dumbledore hadn't made you learn Occlumency it would have worked."_

_"But I didn't learn Occlumency! Snape threw me out after a few lessons and it didn't work."_

_"Maybe not against the Dark Lord, but my mind is not so strong. By the end, you had completely blocked me out and left your mind unguarded. Voldemort had taken away every defense I had on you, which is probably why I regained my power this year because there was no other way to protect you."_

Harry was amazed but still fuming, _'Why of all people did it have to be Serena?' _He cried out in his mind.

Serena could sense his feelings by the look on his face, and she too became enraged. _"You think this is a picnic for me? You think yours is the only life ruined by this? I've tried to break away from you, and last year when you shut me out I thought you didn't need me anymore. I thought I might finally get a chance to live a normal life, but I was wrong."_

_"Well" _Harry seethed through clenched teeth. He was getting tired of Serena trying blame all of this on him since it wasn't his fault either. _"Go live your normal life and leave me to my abnormal one. I don't need your help anymore, and I proved that last year when I took on Voldemort and his Death Eaters without you!"_

_"And look what happened." _Serena regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She watched Harry's expression change from a livid, irate look to a somber, hurt one as he realized what Serena meant. _"Harry" _she continued in a soft, apologetic tone, _"That was uncalled for.__ I…"_

But Harry wouldn't let her finish as he jumped off the bed and started heading for the door. _"I… I need some time" _he muttered from the doorway, and then left without another look back at Serena. She quickly got up to follow, but didn't even make it four steps before Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and rushed her back into bed.

_'Perfect, now she comes.'_

---------------------------------------

Days passed over the break while Harry and Serena barely left their rooms. Ron was confused by their depressed moods and often questioned them about what happened in the infirmary, but neither of them ever gave him a strait answer and he was forced to give up. Although Ron continued to fuss over Harry and Serena, Hermione didn't pay them much attention as she was always engrossed with dozens of books.

_"What are you doing with all those books?" _Ron questioned Hermione one night while he and Ginny played Wizard Chess in the common room. _"I thought you finished your school work a day after the break started."_

_"I did" _Hermione replied without looking up from her book, _"I just have a few theories I'm working on."_

_"Uh huh" _Ron muttered glancing over and giving his friend a curious stare then, without even looking back at the board, added, _"Bishop to H 4."_

The sounds of two fighting chess pieces could be heard along with Ginny's groans, _"Damn, that was my queen" _but Ron never took his eyes off of Hermione who had an eerily calm demeanor for what was happening around them.

_"How can you sit there and read like that when two of our friends are moping around like this?" _He finally asked her.

Hermione looked up from her book, _"Who, Serena and Harry?"_

_"No, Crabbe and Goyle, of course Serena and Harry" _Ron replied with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione sent him a scowl before she turned back to her book. _"They're just having a little spat. Give them time and they'll get over it."_

_"Time!"_Ron shouted in disbelief, _"They've been fighting for months and now they're like this. Something big must've happened when they were in the hospital."_

_"Good" _Hermione replied coolly as she turned another page, _"That means they'll snap out of this stupid thing soon and either hate each other forever or finally go back to being friends, and maybe even realize their true feelings."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Oh isn't it obvious Ron? I've seen the way Harry looks at her when he thinks no one's looking and vice versa."_

Ron thought for a moment, _"That's what I thought at first, but now I'm not so sure. Queen to G 2."_

_"Ron, people don't fight like that unless they really hate each other, like Harry and Malfoy, or unless they really care for each other and are trying to hide it."_

_"But they fight all the time; even before this whole fight started they argued a lot."_

_"Kind of like you two" _Ginny butt in as she moved another chess piece, and with a huge grin on her face added, _"Check."_

Hermione quickly buried her face back in her book as Ron turned his now vermilion face toward his younger sister who wasn't trying very hard to stifle her giggles. Without turning his death glare away from Ginny, Ron moved his remaining knight. _"Check Mate" _he hissed threateningly at his sister before he jumped up from his spot on the floor and headed up the stairs.

---------------------------------------

Christmas Eve came all too quickly for the remaining students at Hogwarts, and although it should have been a joyous time, not even the Christmas cheer could lift the gloom off of the castle. The few remaining students hardly ever left their common rooms out of fear while the Professors were constantly busy with all of the terrible things that had been happening around the castle. Fudge had warned Dumbledore that he had one more chance to bring the monsters and the Sorceress under control before he took drastic measures. But even with all the gloom in the castle none of it could compare to the anguish two students in Gryffindor tower felt.

As night moved in and peace settled within the school, a restless blonde quietly crept out of her bed, careful not wake her bushy haired roommate, and tiptoed down the stairs into the common room. She slowly warmed herself by the dying fire and then made her way over to a large window. Resting her elbows on the window sill, Serena stared out at the snow covered grounds that were now eerily bathed in the twilight of the full moon. _'Some Christmas this is' _she thought sadly to herself, _'Tomorrow will be filled with presents and sweets and all sorts of fun, but all I can think about is 'him' and what I've done. I've never messed up this much on a mission before, but then again I've never had to do it on my own. But why does Harry have to be so damn difficult?' _She thought as she slammed her fists down on the stone window sill, _'Can't he see that this is tough enough on me already?' _Serena looked down at her hands, which now throbbed from where they had hit the stone, and slowly unclenched them. _'But have I thought about how tough this must be on Harry?'_ She continued her thoughts,_ 'I've at least had a few years, well lifetimes actually, to get used these sorts of things happening to me, but this has all been thrust on Harry all at once. I guess he actually took it pretty well since I just blurted it all out there, but what do I do now?' _Serena pondered for a moment as she stared out the window again. _'Perhaps' _she wondered, _'Perhaps this is a test; a chance for me to prove my worth as future Queen. A queen must learn to make decisions on her own and not always depend on others.' _

Serena's thoughts were interrupted as her head suddenly snapped up and her body stiffened when she heard something fairly close to her move; she suddenly had the odd feeling that she was being watched. Her fears were confirmed when she spotted the pair of eyes looming out at her out from the shadows. Serena fought off the urge to scream, but couldn't stop herself from tripping over the wooden chair behind her. She quickly fumbled for her wand, but gave up when she heard the sound of familiar laughing coming from above her.

_"The mighty Serena, who has fought off at least a dozen monsters this year and saved Hogwarts while she eluded the Ministry of Magic, taken down by a single chair."___

_"You're lucky I can't find my wand Harry because you'd probably be dead right now."_

_"Right" _Harry mocked as he held his hand out to help Serena off the floor, _"And would you have done that while you were tumbling backwards or after you had hit the floor?"_

_"Whose to say there's anything stopping me now" _She replied as she begrudgingly grabbed his hand.

Harry quickly pulled the blonde to her feet with a smile on his face, _"So you risk your life trying to defend me all year long just to kill me on Christmas Eve? Think of the irony."_

Serena softened a bit and began to giggle, _"It was my plan all along."_

Harry turned away from her and sighed, _"And to think that Snape was right about you from the beginning."_

Serena immediately stopped laughing and shot Harry a scowl. _"Fine" _she said a little spitefully, _"You live for now, but only to prove him and Fudge wrong."_

_"You're very gracious" _Harry replied and soon both Gryffindors were trying to contain their silent fits of laughter so as not to disturb the rest of the sleeping castle.

__As the giggles subsided and awkward silence reined once more, Serena couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Only days before she and Harry had almost been enemies, but now they were actually laughing at the very thing they had been fighting about. _"What are you doing down here?" _She asked him starting with an easy question.

_"Couldn't sleep" _he shrugged, _"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, and I thought I might find you here tonight."_

_"How'd you know?"_

He paused for moment, _"Just had a 'Feeling" _he told her with a quick smirk.

Serena looked down at her feet as silence loomed over them once again. _"Harry" _she finally spoke, _"About the other day, I was out of line and I…"_

_"Don't" _Harry quickly interrupted as he held up a hand to silence her, _"We both said a lot of things that we regret. Its probably best if we try not to bring them up."_

Serena silently nodded. _"So what now?"_She timidly questioned.

_"I don't know" _Harry answered truthfully, _"As much as I don't want to admit it, I know that you're not lying. It's all still confusing, but somehow it clicks in my brain. It's just…" _He stopped.

_"What?" _

Harry laughed slightly, _"It's just kind of a punch in the ego" _he said as he slid down to the floor with his back against the wall.

_"Oh" _Serena responded with a small smile. _"Why because you were saved by a girl?" _She teased as she took a seat next to him.

Harry winced, _"I was trying to not to think about that" _he told her.

_"I wouldn't worry about it" _she remarked, _"I've saved bigger and stronger men than you before."_

Harry shot her an odd look before deciding to ignore her comment and continue. _"It's just that I've never really thought of myself as a hero, but a lot people see me that way and even though I hate it, it always gave me a little confidence to get through everything."_

_"I know exactly how you feel" _Serena whispered.

Harry smiled back before he went on, _"But now I know that everything they think is a lie. All of my amazing feats weren't even really mine."_

Serena stared at the black haired boy in shock, _"Harry that's not true" _she scolded him, _"You saved yourself all those times; I just added a little help."_

Harry rolled his eyes, _"I remember everything you said in the hospital wing Serena, so don't try to make me feel better because it's only humiliating me more."_

_"It's true" _she argued, _"Like in the Chamber of Secrets. Now I don't do snakes, so you were on your own there, and it was you who killed the Basilisk and saved Ginny. I just gave you the sword."_

Harry looked up and had to laugh at the huge grin plastered on Serena's face. _"I s'pose we make a good team" _he admitted making Serena's grin even bigger, _"But I'm still confused about somethings."_

_"Aren't we all."_

Harry ignored her commentary and continued. _"The other day in the hospital, you said you saw Voldemort, but how?"_

The smile on Serena's face quickly faded away. After everything that had happened she had somehow forgotten about the dream. _"I don't know" _she finally responded, _"It seemed like just a dream, but it was so vivid, so real, so…evil" _she began to shiver at the thought, _"I've never felt something so dark."_

_"I don't think it was a dream" _Harry concluded,_ "Because that's exactly how I've felt for the last few years. But I don't understand how it happened. I haven't even felt Voldemort since that night at the Ministry, so how were you able to see him?"_

Serena thought for a while. _"Your scar acts up when your around Sailor Moon like it does with Voldemort doesn't it Harry?" _Harry only nodded in response feeling a little guilty. _"It must be because the magic I gave you is somehow responding with my own. The Dark Lord and I are both linked through you, so perhaps when we get too close our magic reacts and it creates complete chaos in all our minds."_

_"So you're saying that you saw Voldemort through me?"_

_"It's not as insane as it sounds" _Serena defended, _"Even if Voldemort has successfully blocked you out, he wasn't expecting me. Plus we were umm" _she paused and cleared her throat awkwardly, _"Awfully close that night." _Both Serena and Harry quickly turned away from each other as the red started to creep up in their cheeks, but luckily for them the common room was dark so the other didn't notice.

Harry desperately wanted to ask her about the dream he had had that night, and perhaps if it was scene from her own mind, but decided against it seeing that this week had already held too many confusing twists. That question would just have to wait for another day when some of this stuff actually made sense. Harry decided to finally break the uncomfortable tension between them with a new topic. _"I can only imagine what would happen if the Daily Prophet got a hold of this information" _he commented with a small chuckle.

Serena quickly looked around and then leaned in close to Harry's ear. _"I promise I won't tell anyone" _she whispered to him.

Harry laughed again, _"No I think you should come out and tell the world. Come share the glory Serena you deserve it."_

Serena too began to giggle again, _"That's alright you can keep the glory for yourself. Fame doesn't suit me anyway."_

_"Nonsense" _he told her as he pulled her off the ground and put his arm around her shoulders. He turned them towards the window and with his free hand he spanned the landscape before them with an open palm as if to show her what their life would be like. _"We could both tell our story to all the papers and be considered lunatics together. Two crazy and very disturbed teenagers against the Dark Lord. Although I think your story outdoes mine, so you may have a few more mental problems then I do." _He finished with the air as if they were starting a Vegas act.

_"When you put it that way" _Serena responded with a roll of her eyes, _"How could I pass it up?"_

Laughter once again enveloped the two but was stopped this time by the sound of the large clock in the common room striking midnight. _"What do you know" _Harry muttered, _"Christmas."_

_"Yeah I guess we should probably get back to bed." _

They were about to depart from their spot by the window, but as they turned to go they were surprised by the sound of a small bell tinkling above them. The Gryffindors looked up and their mouths immediately fell open at the sight of Mistletoe dangling directly above Harry's head. Their attention was then directed to the other side of the room when soft shuffling could be heard, and they could barely make out the small frame of a house elf quickly scurrying through the portrait hole. _"Dobby" _Harry muttered as he covered his eyes in embarrassment.

_"Sly little imp isn't he?"_ Serena smirked as she saw the embarrassment in Harry's face.

_"Well" _Harry stated as the humiliation faded away and was replaced by a smirk of his own, _"Might as well just get this over with."_

_"What!?"_Serena shouted back at him, _"Oh no, if you think I'm gonna…" _She fidgeted slightly as she started turn pink again, _"Then you've got another thing coming."_

_"You think I like this anymore than you?" _Harry retaliated with a fake scowl, _"You think I want you to do this after everything that's happened these past few weeks? Damned the fowl person who came up with this twisted tradition" _Harry added with mock anger in his voice. _"I wish I could change things Serena, I really do, but" _he pointed to the Mistletoe, _"Tradition."_

Serena rolled her eyes at his childishness, _"No!" _She firmly stated.

Harry sighed, _"You're right, you're not under any obligation since I'm the one stuck under its treacherous curse." _He then leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, _"I'll just have to wait here until someone is kind enough to free me from my prison."_

_"Ginny will be up in a few hours and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to free you."_

Harry pouted slightly with his eyes still shut. _"But I don't think Dean would like that, and I think that Ron would rather do it himself then let Herimione anywhere near me."_

_"Well there you go, you've got Ron."_

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust and sighed again, _"I s'pose I'll just have to sit here and wait. And to think that someone would actually leave me this way on Christmas."_

Serena looked over at her reunited friend and could see that he was watching her through a half opened eyelid. _"You sure have this damsel in distress thing down" _she grumbled.

Harry laughed, _"I'm just following the rules."_

It was now Serena's turn to laugh, _'Not surprising, the only rule Harry Potter follows would be this one.' "C'mon Harry enough fooling around we've got to go to bed."_

Harry just crossed his arms and stood his ground, _"Sorry, tradition."_

After mumbling a few incoherent things to herself, Serena finally approached the boy who was annoying her so. _"Fine" _she surrendered, _"But you tell anyone and I really will kill you." _Harry just replied with a large grin while his eyes still remained shut.

Serena leaned in close and stared for a moment at the boy who was patiently waiting for his ticket to freedom. As she leaned in even closer she could feel her heart beat quicken its pace, and then it nearly stopped as her lips came only millimeters away from his. It seemed that she stood like that for an eternity while she contemplated what to do. Harry shifted slightly showing he was becoming impatient, so Serena finally closed the gap in between them, but at the last moment moved a few inches to the right so her lips hit mostly his cheek and only the corner of his mouth. She lingered there for a moment and then softly pulled away and turned around to walk up the stairs.

Harry didn't complain about the type of kiss she had given him. In fact, he was rendered speechless by it as he brought his hand up to feel the place where her soft lips had graced him once again. Harry walked to his own set of stairs and started to climb while his eyes never left the figure on the adjoining staircase, which completely blocked out from his mind the subtle burning he now felt on his forehead.

Still feeling his eyes upon her, Serena stopped climbing and slowly turned around to face him. _"Merry Christmas Harry Potter" _she said with a small smirk and a quick wink at him. She then turned back and once again headed for the sixth year dormitories.

_"Merry Christmas" _was all Harry could mutter as he too headed for his room.

=============================================================================

Good Sin that took a long time to write, but I finally got it done even if it meant writing all day while I'm sick instead of resting. Well there you go, a long chapter to make up for the last one, no cliffhanger, and Harry and Serena are friends again with all the secrets out in the open (well almost all of them ;).

Anyway, don't get mad because I changed the whole mothers love thing because I liked it too that's why I still left it in. No one understands a mothers love better than I, but that particular part just doesn't work in my story. I hope you understand.

Well hopefully I'll get to start on the next chapter soon because there's been too much talk the last few chapters, so now its time to get back to the action:) I reread this a couple of times, but if something doesn't make sense I'm sorry but I've been writing most of it with a very high fever and I've become a little delusional since I haven't been able to get up off my bedroom floor. Please let me know what you think.

review!

Review!!

**Review!!!**

**_-Starlytemint-_**


	14. A New Problem Arises

Um… Heh…Hi. Look I know what you're all thinking, and I'm very sorry because I know that was too long of a wait for another chapter, but in my defense last semester was very very hard. Trying to learn statistics, accounting, Japanese, and the Philosophy of many different religions all at once while trying to keep my job is an extremely difficult thing to do, but I'm finished and free to write; well at least for a little while. Anyway, reviews…

**Moonguardian**Thank you. I know that always annoys me when people blurt out everything in the first paragraph of their story. I like to keep as much mystery in my story as possible.

**Shinotenshi** You know threatening me isn't going to get the chapter out any faster ;)

**Merklin**Yeah I understand that, but there's just something about it that I just don't buy. I mean it's just a little too convenient that there's ancient magic out there that can do that, and that no one seems to know about it. I definitely think there's something more to it that'll be revealed in later books.

**SachiNyoko**Well it's about time you came back (J/K), but seriously I'm glad you like it because I've been stalking some of your stories for quite some time now. Speaking of which, when will you ever finish "Another Shot at Destiny" hmm?

**Alathon** Hmm I see your point, I don't think I've ever read a DBZ/HP and I don't think I ever will:) I didn't mean to do that to the Professors they're just confused because they've never dealt with anything like this before and they aren't sure what to do without killing the youma since they are still students, but I've taken your advice and hopefully that will come out in better in this chapter.

**Xtreme**** Nuisance: **I'm not going to dignify that with an answer, but I will say that you are missing some very crucial details.

**Saxifrage: **I know, I took too damn long to update; I guess no loofas for me. What the hell is a loofa anyway? Don't worry, everything will eventually come out.

**AngelMeroko**No… can't resist…too…cute.

**Mae-E: **Thanx I'm glad someone appreciates my sense of humor as much as I do (Hah I'm so funny), but to answer one of your questions, yes Serenity's job is not yet done in this story, and there will come a time when the powers of the Princess will be needed once more. But thanx again for your wonderful, and once again long, review:)

**LunarPrincess**I'm glad I could answer some of your questions, and thanx for the very encouraging and uplifting review.

And thanx again too…

**Crystallynne****, Kelli, Jinni-chan51, angel313, sammee, Mini-Moonstar, Starlit Warrior, sakuragirl-123, Hikari, blackrose4512, Mukyuu Tenshi, CatRocks, Sakura Moon, storywriter10791, HotaruSea, Sly-kitsune-youkai, Usagi no Megami, amazing-jax, Sylverkaze, Jasmine-hime, Seren Lunar Echo, Anya, Liza, Sugar sweet, EnuNR-zero, SurfAngel, McCallM.Daneils, Tsuki no Tenshi, Nercia Genisis, Tainted Spirit of Life, LiLSeReNiTiE.**

Well I won't keep you any longer since the wait has been long enough, so next chapter…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

**_-A New Problem Arises-_**

Christmas came and went in Gryffindor tower with good presents, lots of food, and even the occasional Butterbeer when Harry and Ron would sneak out to Hogsmeade for them. Needless to say that on Christmas morning the entire tower, which at that time only consisted of about six students since most had gone home, was shocked to see Serena and Harry not only talking to each other but exchanging gifts as well. Ron was stunned by this overnight transformation in their relationship and couldn't help but wonder how it came to be, but he thought it best not to pry since he was just thrilled to have his friends speaking to each other again.

Serena and Harry's friendship had never been better, and as the New Year progressed and classes moved on, it became very rare to see one without the other. Although Serena enjoyed spending time with Harry, she stayed by his side more for protective purposes than pleasure, or so she tried to convince herself. Harry was well aware of this fact and though it somewhat degraded him, he didn't dare push Serena away for he too felt the desirable need to keep her within eyesight especially with people like Malfoy still roaming the halls. Just the thought of the greasy Slytherin made his blood boil, and that day Harry had attacked him in the hall when he dared to lay his hands on Serena had turned Harry's thoughts of him from loathing into pure hatred.

Although most the school thought their sudden change in behavior was strange, as the months passed it was eventually accepted by 'almost' everyone.

_"Fifteen points each from Gryffindor! There is no talking while mixing your potions."_

_"But Professor" _Serena argued ignoring Harry's 'shut up' stares, _"We're partners, how are we supposed mix this potion without talking to each other?"_

Prof. Snape's eyes narrowed at the odango headed Gryffindor, _"Then I suggest that you two find different partners."_

_"But…"_

_"Twenty points from Gryffindor and I'll see you tonight for a detention."_

Serena looked like she was about to cry _'Another detention with Snape' "Unfair" _she pouted. She and Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, played a quick game of rock paper scissors, and after Serena lost she made her way over to Ron while Harry, who had been the victor, sat down next to Hermione _'Easy O' _he smiled to himself.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Serena sulked down the hall quickly trying to put as much space between her and the dungeons as possible. Snape had been ruthless in torturing her for the two hours he had forced her to stay by making her clean and organize all of potion ingredients on his many shelves without the aid of magic. Although the rat spleens and the dragon hearts made her ill and Snape took points away for every jar she dropped, by the end she had made it all worth while. She figured the Order must be up to something from all the bottles of Veritaserum she found hidden amongst the shelves, of course the vials were not labeled, _'But what other clear liquid would Snape keep hidden in small, unmarked bottles in the back of the shelves?'_ Serena thought to herself with a smile as she slid her hand into her pocket and fingered the tiny vial that she had slyly slipped in when the Professor's nose was buried in his books. After all, Snape had so many misplaced bottles that it was impossible for him to know exactly how many he had or where he put them, _'And it'll do more good in the use of my mission then it would gathering dust behind a jar of oversized leeches on the third shelf' _Serena reasoned while she quickened her pace towards Gryffindor tower.

_"Serena!" _She heard her name called as she climbed a set of stairs towards the tower. Serena turned to see the only two people she had shared her secret with coming towards her.

_"How was detention?" _Ron almost laughed at her as he started scratching the back of his neck.

Serena pursed her lips at his tone, _"Well I lost us twenty-five points and I think I might vomit, but I got through it."_ She decided not to let them on the little secret in her pocket especially if she were to get caught she didn't want them to get into trouble too. _"What are you guys doing?"_

_"We were just at the library" _Harry replied with his eyes looking a little strained, _"Hermione insisted that we get a head start on studying for our yearend exams even though we've got over a month before they start."_

Ron chuckled while he moved from scratching neck to his chest, _"Yeah we followed just to amuse her, but we could only take so much and decided to leave her down there. She probably hasn't even realized that we left." _

Serena smiled, she was almost glad that she had had detention to give her an escape from studying. _"What's wrong Ron? Why are you so itchy?" _Serena questioned noticing Ron's incessant scratching.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh, _"Malfoy" _was all he answered.

_"The slimy bastard shot me with a spell when my back was turned that gave me a nasty rash all over then said it went well with my hair, so I tackled him, and long story short, I'm banned from the library for two weeks and I owe Malfoy a new quill and few bottles of ink."_

The three laughed as they continued their way to the dorms until they were stopped by a winded Prof. McGonagall. _"Harry, thank goodness, we've been searching everywhere for you. Quickly the three of you follow me to Gryffindor tower."_

_"Professor what's going on?" _Serena questioned, but before the Professor could respond dust began to fall from the ceiling when a loud explosion erupted a few halls down answering Serena's query.

_"They've caught up to us already" _McGonagall exclaimed as she turned towards the sound of the crash, _"Harry quickly, you and the others get to the tower. I will hold them off as best I can and hopefully Severus and Zoë have figured out a way to stop them by now"_ she stated before running off down hall towards the booming crashes and screams that could be heard.

As soon as the Professor was out of sight Harry and Ron quickly turned towards Serena with excited expressions. _"So what do we do now?" _Harry asked.

_"First off" _Serena quickly answered, _"WE do nothing, you and Ron go up to the tower like Mcgonagall said and I will take care of what ever it is."_

Harry gave a disappointed look, _"C'mon we can help, and besides I want to see how you do it."_

_"How I do what?"_

_"How you um… turn into her."_

_"No!" _Serena said a little too quickly, _"I mean…um…it's nothing spectacular. Ron saw me and it wasn't THAT interesting right?"_

A sly smile slid across Ron's lips, _"It's quite a show"_ he said with a raise of his eyebrows, earning him an evil eye from Serena and a puzzled stare from Harry.

_"What I mean is Harry" _Serena continued trying to hide the color of red she was now turning, _"Is that these things are trying to kill you, so it's just a little easier when you're not around."_

Harry sighed defeated, as much as he wanted to help he didn't exactly know how, and he didn't want to see her hurt again because of him, but something was begging him not to leave her alone.

_"Quickly you two, get to the common room. I'll meet you there later." _And before the boys could respond, Serena had pulled out her wand and headed around the corner.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Serena ducked behind a large statue of a three fingered Warlock as a group of third years ran screaming by followed by two Prefects yelling at them to stay calm. When the coast was clear she stepped out and prepared for her incantation when some movement caught her eye. She turned and jumped to see red hair coming towards her. _"Ron!" _She shouted clutching her chest, _"I thought I told you to get to safety." _Suddenly her eyes grew wide and fearful, _"Harry? Where's Harry?"_ she asked noticing his absence, _"I told you not to leave his side."_

_"Quickly" _Ron said panting, _"There's trouble, follow me" _he finished and without waiting for a response turned and ran back down the hall, and just as he had told her Serena quickly followed.

Ron and Serena dashed through the hall narrowly avoiding the panicking students until they finally stopped in a deserted corridor. Serena looked around but found only silence. _'Am I too late?' _She worried to herself. _"Ron what Happened to Har…" _But her words were cut off as she was swiftly thrown against the wall by a firm hand that had wrapped its way around her neck and now held her two feet off the ground. Although her vision was now blurred from the impact, she was certain of the face that was now staring up at her.

_"Ron?" _She managed to wheeze from under his grasp, _"What are you doing?" _But it was not Ron who now held her captive. The red hair and freckles undoubtedly belonged to him, but something in his cold blue eyes told Serena that it was not Ron looking through them.

A cold chuckle passed through Ron's lips. _"This is too easy" _he stated while Serena tried to struggle against the firm grip he had on her. She could see her wand lying about ten feet away and mentally cursed herself for not transforming before she followed him.

_"Now we can do this really easy if you cooperate and don't make things difficult." _He said calmly as his hand closed in tighter making Serena squirm, _"Just hand it over and maybe I'll go easy on your friend."_

_"Hand over what?"_

Ron shook his head a little disappointed, _"I don't think you're in the position to be playing games Princess." _Serena's eyes widened at the title, which turned Ron's smirk into a full grin, _"I want the crystal."_

_"Let Ron go!" _She gasped out despite the lack of air, _"He has nothing to do with this. Fight me yourself for the crystal."_ She was running out of air so she thought it best not to deny the existence of the crystal.

The thing controlling her friend laughed once again, _"I'd rather not because, you see, from my perspective you have one of three choices, you can give me the crystal, or I can wait here for a few more minutes and take it myself, or you can free yourself by killing your friend. It's your choice, but either way I win."_

Serena was running out of time so with the last bit of strength she could find, she managed a clumsy yet forceful kick to her friend's side hoping to knock him off guard and loosen his hold. But while Serena was sure she heard the sickening crack of bone as her foot collided with the boys ribcage, Ron didn't even flinch as though he was made out of cement and his grip only tightened more. He was right, Serena would have to kill him to free herself, but that was something she knew she would never be able to do. Her eyesight began to grow dark as the last of her strength was drained from her. _"That's right" _the thing whispered, _"Just give in. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, what fun would that be, but with the crystal in Voldemort's hands I doubt your friends will be so lucky." _Serena tried desperately to struggle free once again with the little strength she didn't have. _"Just as stubborn as ever" _he lightly commented as he squeezed harder, _"It's over Princess. There are no guardians or masked hero to save you this time."_ But Serena didn't hear him. Everything had gone dark, and she began to go numb as she battled to keep hold of her consciousness but was losing rapidly.

Finally she let go. The hand disappeared from around her neck, and she felt light as a feather as she fell forever through the darkness that is until pain struck her whole body once again. She felt the cold floor underneath her and slowly opened her eyes to see that she was sprawled out on the floor of the same Hogwarts corridor. Serena began to painfully gasp for air while she tried to push herself up, but failed miserably. She could hear scuffling nearby and quickly looked around only to see Ron fighting with…no one. _"Harry" _she muttered fearfully as she started to drag herself towards her wand.

A shout was heard coming from the invisible force that had Ron pinned to the ground. The red head had grabbed hold of something and pulled off the invisibility cloak revealing the dark haired masked man in black robes. Ron's eyes widened and then narrowed at the figure on top of him. _"You" _he seethed with his voice drenched in malice, _"You bastard!" _

The two best friends then resumed their fighting until a piercing _"STUPIFY!" _Blew them apart. Ron immediately collapsed to the floor while the masked Harry dropped to his knees. He was beaten and tired, but somehow a force still compelled him as he dragged his weary body towards the maiden on the floor that still had her wand clasped tightly in her hand and pointed at the empty space where the two boys once were. With Harry's help, Serena finally was able to pull herself up on to her knees but had to lean heavily on the boy for fear that she might once again subside. She stared at Harry confused for a moment expecting his cloak to melt back into his school robes like the last time, but they remained. She wanted to say something to him, anything, but her mind was empty and exhausted, so nothing could make its way past her lips except for small wheezes of air.

Even though his eyes were hidden by the mask, she could tell by the expression etched in his features what he was thinking. Guilt for not arriving earlier to keep her from injury, relief for seeing that she was still alive, and, even though the mask hid it well, she could see the longing he had to hold her tight in his arms and not let go. Yes she knew this look well because it was the same look Mamoru had given her after many of the battles they had faced, and she had always complied by running into his comforting embrace just as she had the urge to do now. _'But things are different this time'_ Serena told herself, _'Mamoru is gone and clinging onto Harry wont bring him back. It will only complicate the matter when my mission is complete" _she mentally concluded, and after a moment of hesitation she released herself from Harry's support denying her heart what it so clearly ached for.

_"Harry" _she finally managed to whisper, _"Are you alright?"_

The said boy didn't respond, but upon hearing his name it seemed that the life was swiftly revived back into him. He abruptly collapsed from his knees to his rear as he slowly gazed about his surroundings and then downward when he suddenly became aware of his of his rather posh look of attire. _"Yeah" _he finally replied to the question with slight uncertainty as he felt the lavish robes he was now wearing, _"Yeah I'm alright." _He paused to swallow a few times, _"Serena?" _He question timidly, _"What just happened?"_

_"Well" _she began as she sucked on her bottom lip trying with all her might to think of a way to stall for time, _"What do you remember?"_

Harry relaxed a little as he started massaging his temples in a vain attempt to bring back his memory. _"Well after you left us, Ron and I headed for the tower, but when I got about half way there I realized that Ron wasn't behind me anymore, and then…Everything's a blur from there." _He opened his eyes and gazed at Serena for moment, _"I remember you."_

_"Me?" _She asked growing worried.

Harry shut his eyes again as he tried to think, _"I remember feeling pain…your pain, and realizing you were in trouble. I've felt that way before, but I've always been able to fight it, but this time I just gave in and I wound up here." _Harry let out a long breath as he threw his head back to stare at the ceiling, _"Great, now not only am I hearing voices, seeing visions, and talking with snakes, but now I'm having strange blackouts and waking up in someone else's clothes."_

Serena hid the guilty expression that threatened to appear on her face by scooting closer and slowly putting her arms around her surprised friend in a rather awkward, yet comforting, hug. She quickly pulled out of the embrace and as the two sat there in silence she reached up with delicate fingers and gently removed the mask that Harry didn't even know he was wearing. She did this mostly to see his face and examine the black eye he now sported from the fight, but part of her couldn't stand looking at the thing anymore. _"I'm so sorry" _she said tenderly, _"I know this has got to be so hard and confusing for you, and I know I'm only adding to the complication in your life"_

Harry looked up and gave his friend a small smile, _"Well if anyone knows anything about having a strange and complicated life it would be you." _Serena beamed back at him when she didn't detect any sarcasm in his voice. _"But…um" _Harry gulped nervously as his mind went blank at the sight of her smile, _"I have to say that this is the most confusing thing that has happened yet" _he concluded as he reached over and took the mask Serena was holding to carefully study it.

Serena laughed awkwardly, _"Well I guess that's just another perk of being the boy with the scar" _she said as she affectionately ran her slender index finger down the lightning bolt on his forehead. Harry flinched and pulled away on reflex when his scar seared at her touch. _"Sorry" _Serena apologized embarrassed as she swiftly pulled her hand away. Harry didn't respond but was surprised when he looked down to see that his new attire had somehow changed back into his school robes, and that he now held his glasses between his fingers where the mask had been. _"Thanks"_ Serena finally said after another moment of awkward silence, _"if you hadn't had come when you did who knows what would have happened to me, and to Ron."_

Harry laughed, _"So that makes me one and you" _he began counting on his fingers the many times she had saved the day, _"What? Seven or eight?"_

Serena laughed with him, _"Well technically this makes you three."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

Harry gave her a questioning look as he opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when he decided he didn't want to know. Harry winced slightly when his bruised eye began to sting. _"Does it hurt?" _She asked him worriedly.

_"I'm fine" _he said trying to shake off the pain, _"I just hope Ron's alri…" _Harry stopped in mid sentence as he caught Serena's wide eyes. _"RON!" _They exclaimed in unison quickly turning to the still unconscious boy lying ten feet away. _"Do you think he still…um…wants to kill us?" _Harry asked as the two checked on their friend.

_"Don't know" _Serena answered, _"Guess there's only one way to find out" _she added pulling out her wand. Harry followed suit and pulled out his own taking a stance ready to defend if Ron were to attack again. Serena pointed her wand at Ron and gave Harry a quick look to make sure he was ready. _"Enervate" _she chanted and watched as the life flooded back into Ron who began to stir and then slowly, and painfully, he pulled himself off of the floor. Needless to say, he was very surprised when he opened his eyes to see his best friends watching him uneasily with their wands pointed in his direction.

_"What the hell!"_Ron asked staring at the wands pointed at him and becoming increasingly confused by the excruciating pain in his side. It was then that he took notice of Harry's black eye, Serena's roughed up appearance, and the slight metallic taste that lingered in his mouth. _"Oh no" _Ron muttered cradling his forehead at the realization of what must've happened. _"Please tell me we all just fell down the stairs together."_

_"Fraid not" _Harry laughed lowering his wand when he concluded that Ron was no longer a threat to them, _"You were quite the foe."_

_"I can see that" _Ron said pointing to Harry's eye, _"but it seems that you guys did quite a number on me" _he added as he wiped the blood from his busted lip and then moved to rest against the wall when the unbearable pain in his side sapped his strength.

_"Geez" _Harry stated as he moved to help his friend, _"We really need to figure out who is doing this because it seems these things are just getting smarter and stronger and closer to me every time. If this keeps going no doubt either someone will die or they'll have me by the end of the year."_

_"No Harry" _Serena interrupted, _"We have a new problem now. This attack wasn't meant for you; Ron was after me."_

Harry shot her a worried look, _"You mean they know who you are?" _Serena nodded and was about to respond when another crash was heard from the floor above them followed by shouting voices of various professors. _"Guess we missed a fight" _Harry chuckled looking up at the ceiling. Serena was furious. She began cursing and ranting about how exhausted she was, and how the pain in her neck was still making it difficult to breathe, and how this was the last thing she needed, but it didn't put the fact aside that she still had a job to do.

_"Serena!" _Ron shouted trying to get her attention.

The girl's ranting stopped when she noticed the complete look of bewilderment upon the two boys faces. _"Nani?"_ She questioned them.

_"What the hell was that?" _Ron interrogated, _"Have you lost it or was that actually another language?"_

_"Oh" _Serena replied a little embarrassed not realizing that she had reverted back to her native tongue, _"Yeah I speak a little Japanese. Now you two get to the infirmary, and I'll meet you back in the common room after I take care of them" _she finished pointing up to where another crash could be heard, and without another hesitation she disappeared down the hall.

_"You know" _Ron mused still leaning against the wall, _"I think Serena is still hiding a few things."_

Harry was just as confused about what had just happened with Serena, but even more so why he understood her, but he just laughed as he pulled Ron's arm over his shoulder to help him down the hall, _"You have no idea."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Serena quietly crept back into the common room so as not bring attention to the fact that she had been out in the halls at such a dangerous time, but it was hardly necessary since the room was so busy with excitement that nobody even noticed the new addition to the room. Serena squeezed her way past the chattering students catching tidbits of conversations that all seemed to focus on the disturbance outside.

_"Did you see who it was this time?"_

_"Yeah, poor Colin and Dennis I wonder if the Professors had to use any forbidden curses of them."_

_"Did you see how angry Fudge was?"_

_"I heard him screaming at Dumbledore for something."_

_"I swear if this happens one more time I'm going home."_

Spotting her two friends in the corner of the room, Serena pushed past the last few people in her way and plopped down into a chair next to Harry. _"How'd it go?" _Ron asked her in a whisper.

_"Piece of cake" _Serena told him with a cheezy smile, _"By the time I got there the Professors actually had it under control, and the possessed Creevey boys were lying unconscious on the floor. Fudge was yelling at Dumbledore about how he would now be taking drastic measures to stop the attacks, and Prof. Mcgonagall, Sight, and Snape were fighting about what should be done with the two boys by the time I showed up. I just popped out of the shadows, cast my little spell, and disappeared before any of them had a chance to pull out their wands."_

_"Wow" _was all Ron could mouth.

Harry too was impressed with her ability to slip past the Professors so easily, but something about her story just wasn't adding up that is until he spotted something on her robes that answered his question. _"For something so simple for you Serena, you sure took a long time" _he said as he moved closer, _"What else could you have possibly been doing?" _He added with a smirk as he brushed the crumbs off her robes.

Serena blushed and looked away as she quickly brushed off the remaining crumbs. _"Well the Professors started to chase me, so I needed a place to hide for a little while."_

_"And let me guess" _Harry interrupted, _"You just happened to come across the kitchen." _

Serena shot Harry an annoyed look. _"Yes" _she stated matter-of-factly and watched as Harry's smile widened in a mocking way, _"What'd you expect? I had to skip out on dinner early for detention and I was still hungry; leave me alone." _She quickly folded her arms and turned away from Harry in a pout while Ron couldn't help but laugh.

_"After a day like today" _Harry continued with a laugh, _"Only you Serena could still have an appetite." _

_"Shut up!" _Serena whined at the two laughing boys as she rose from her chair attracting the attention of nearby Gryffindors. She paused for a moment to rack her brain for a snappy comeback, but none came. _"Fine, I'm going to bed" _she stated while she gathered her things, _"And let's just see if I ever help you again" _she directed at Harry before she made her way towards the stairs and disappeared into her dorm. Harry and Ron just shrugged to each other as they continued laughing and ignored her empty threat. They too then pick up their books and school supplies and made their way over toward Hermione who was hidden behind a stack of books three feet high, and continued their studying.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

It wasn't long before the entire school found out what Fudge's drastic measures were. Serena woke up the next morning in a panic as she ran through the deserted dorm room franticly pulling on her school robes hoping that she would be able to make it to the Great Hall before breakfast disappeared and classes started. Serena jogged down the corridors making her way toward the Great Hall with her mind on breakfast and somehow overlooked the extra people that lined the hallway that is until she was forced to move aside for large group of adults in dark ministry robes passing by. _"Aurors?"_She muttered out loud seeing the many adults wandering the corridors, some of which she recognized from the previous year. _'These are Fudge's 'drastic measures'? Bring in more people who don't know how to handle youma. If there is more trouble they'll just get in my way' _she thought for a moment, _'but then that may be Fudge's aim, but then again I don't know who would dare try anything with this many Aurors roaming the school, but then yet again these things attacking Harry have been able to slip past all the Professors and now they're a step ahead of me because they know who I am." _But Serena's ramblings were cut short as her stomach made loud growl of hunger. _"Breakfast!"_She shouted in a panic making some of the Aurors eye her suspiciously, and she continued her quest toward the Great Hall at top speed.

Now when Serena's stomach is empty her mind is too and only focused on one thing, obtaining food, so it was a bit of an inconvenience to her when she didn't bother to look around the corner before hurling herself around it and into another student knocking the two of them to the floor. _"I'm so sorry" _she apologized as she pulled herself off the floor and straitened her robes, _"I wasn't looking please for…" _she stopped dead in mid sentence as she realized she had knocked over none other than Draco Malfoy.

_"Yes" _he prodded her to go as he picked himself off the floor with a scowl, _"You were in the middle of begging for forgiveness, though I doubt you'll get it, but I'd still like to hear it" _he added with a cocky smirk. Serena shook her head slightly as she nervously backed away from the blonde Slytherin; she hadn't forgotten what had happened during Christmas. Malfoy could sense the fear in her and was very pleased with himself for it. _"Scared are you little Gryffindor?" _He mocked her, _"Good maybe you filthy Gryffindors are starting to learn your place here at Hogwarts."_ He moved to take a step closer, but Serena wasn't about to let a repeat of that awful morning happen, and Malfoy surprisingly found himself staring at the tip of Serena's wand while she pointed it threateningly at him with a steady hand. _"Are you sure that's wise little Gryffindor?" _He asked her obviously nervous from the wand being brandished in front of him, _"Do you really want to get into a duel with me with no one around? I think Potter has rubbed off on you a little too much."_

_"Cram it Malfoy!" _Serena told him keeping her wand level, _"Do you think I don't remember what happened during Christmas? I swear if you take one step closer I'll give you a pink snout and hooves to match that curly tail I gave you at the beginning of the year."_

Draco scowled as the memory of that spell came back to him and the humiliation he suffered because of it, and in a split second he had his wand out and pointed at Serena forcing their wands to make an X between them. _"What the hell are you talking about?" _He questioned her as a deadly stare locked the two blonde teenagers together.

Serena was taken off guard by the question, _"Don't play dumb with me Malfoy. You cornered me in the hall after breakfast and, um…"_ She paused to find the right words, _"attacked me" _she finished with her cheeks turning red at the memory.

It was then that Malfoy did something that she was not expecting; he laughed. Not the maniacal, evil cackling she had heard him use so often, but actual hearty laughing like someone had just told him the funniest joke in the world. _"I did what?" _He asked trying to contain his laughter and hold his wand steady.

Serena was outraged by his amusement, _"This isn't funny!" _She shouted shaking her wand at him angrily, _"You're lucky I didn't turn you into Dumbledore for that and all the other harassment you've put me through."_

Malfoy finally stopped laughing and resumed his calm demeanor. _"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Don't be embarrassed, most of the girls here dream about me, but just try to distinguish reality from delusion" _he finished as his arrogant smirk reappeared on his face.

That was not the answer Serena had been expecting. _"What!"_She now questioned him not being able to control her anger or confusion, _"You followed me out of breakfast, you knocked my wand out of my hand, and then you…you attacked me. It wasn't a delusion."_

Malfoy was becoming a little annoyed with her antics now, _"Look I told you, you're mistaken" _he seethed, _"Not that you wouldn't be fun" _he added as he gave her an approving look up and down, _"But never would I stoop so low as a Gryffindor, and a mudblood at that." _

Serena narrowed her eyes at the comment as a list of the most terrible curses that she could think of ran through her head and tried to decide on which one she would use first. This was the longest Draco had ever been in a duel without ever firing a spell, so he decided to make the first move. Serena watched as Malfoy opened his mouth to shout the first incantation and soon became worried again when her entire list of curses disappeared from her mind.

_"Drop it Malfoy" _a cold voice instructed before Malfoy could even mutter his first word, and though his eyes never left Serena, he could see the extra wand pointed at him through his peripheral vision.

_"Potter" _he exclaimed with sarcastic excitement, _"You're just in time for the fun."_

_"I said drop it." _

The clamor of feet could be heard from behind Harry as Ron and Hermione joined the group. _"Whoa" _was all Ron could mumble at seeing the three angry teenagers and the dueling triangle they had formed between them. He stopped in his tracks and quickly decided it was best to keep a safe distance from the menacing wands.

Hermioine on the other hand had just as quickly decided to intervene. _"Harry don't" _she pleaded running up to the group, _"It's not worth it, and you" _she added now turning towards Malfoy, _"You know better than this being a Prefect and all."_

Draco sneered at being told how to act. _"I was merely excepting a challenge when Potter here forgot his manners and barged into our duel. You do realize that's against the rules right Potter" _he clucked his tongue shamefully, _"Bad sportsmanship." _Harry remained put with his wand next to Malfoy's ear. The wicked grin on Malfoy's face grew. _"I don't suppose Potter" _he continued casually, _"That your girlfriend here has told you about the fantasy's she's been having about me has she?" _he added feeding off of Harry's anger and awkwardness at the title he had given her, _"But don't worry I let her down easy; my standards aren't as low as yours."_

Serena was very offended now, _"For the last time, it wasn't a fantasy"_ she screamed with Malfoy's wand still in her face.

_"You bastard" _Harry seethed as he moved closer.

_"Language Potter" _Malfoy scolded him, _"After all we are in the presence of ladies" _and with his amusement being done with Serena, he did a quick turn and now locked deadly stares with the green eyed boy. _"Alright Potter" _he concluded, _"Since you're so determined to fight everyone's battles for them, let's have at it."_

_"Fine with me" _Harry accepted the challenge, _"I've beaten Dementors, Dragons, Lord Voldemort, and even your dad; I'm sure you wont be much of a challenge."_

_"Whenever you're ready" _Malfoy stated with a mocking bow.

_"Ladies first" _Harry replied with the same bow.

_"Harry please" _Hermione begged for fear of being caught, _"Not here."_

_"Potter!__ Malfoy!" _A gruff voice called out behind them. The group quickly turned and was surprised to see two familiar faces as Nymphadora Tonks and Mad Eye Moody made their way over to them. _"Move along to class Malfoy" _Moody said emphasizing the name in a disgusted tone, _"Potter comes with us."_

_"Of course" _Draco drawled as he put away his wand, _"save your precious hero and take him away." _He sent Harry one last deadly glare and gave one more hearty laugh at Serena's expense before he strolled past them and made his way towards the dungeons, _"See you in potions Potter."_

_"Harry" _Tonks whined at him, _"Getting in fights with students whose parents are Death Eaters is probably not the best thing to do right now."_

_"Eh maybe we better go somewhere a little more private for this conversation" _Moody suggested as he eyed Serena suspiciously with his normal eye while his magical one roamed free. _"Sorry miss, but we need to speak with Potter and his friends" _he told her.

_"Oh" _Serena said awkwardly at the position she was now in, _"Right."_

_"She's okay" _Harry quickly but in taking a place next to Serena, _"This is Serena, and don't worry because I've already told her about everything."_

_"Well hello" _Tonks told Serena as she shook her hand, _"Name's Tonks." _

_"Hi" _Serena replied shyly not being able to take her eyes off the girl's orange hair.

Moody wasn't so trusting as he continued to eye the new girl this time with his magical eye. Serena wished she could cover herself with something as she was probed with the creepy eye, and she became even more uncomfortable when Moody began to speak to the group while it remained transfixed on her. _"Listen Potter, Fudge has ordered us here to make sure none of these monsters show up again, so we can't have you pullin anymore of these disappearin' acts. Jus make sure you don't go anywhere by yerself and always be alert and maybe we'll get through the rest of the school year."_ Harry nodded in reply.

_"Good" _Tonks finished for him, _"Now I believe that you four are going to be late for class, and I hear that Prof Sight is a real stickler on tardiness"_ she whispered to Harry making Serena roll her eyes; that was all she needed today. _"So get going" _she told the four almost pushing them down the hall.

Serena picked up her pace becoming all too eager to get out of view of Moody's prying eye, which hadn't moved from her for their entire conversation. Serena and Harry parted ways with Ron and Hermione as they headed off towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. _"So what happened between you and Malfoy back there?" _Harry finally stopped to ask her, _"Did he try anything on you?" _He questioned a little too possessively.

_"Actually no" _Serena responded somewhat surprised, _"I actually ran into him, and I was the first to pull out my wand. In fact, he acted like I was crazy when I confronted him about what happened last time we met in the hall."_

_"You don't think that he was being controlled too do you?" _Harry shouted in disbelief.

_"It's not impossible" _She muttered growing very troubled. She'd never admit it to his face, but she knew Malfoy to be a very powerful dark wizard, and she knew that if these things were strong enough to even try to possess a Malfoy then they all were in very serious danger. _"Still it could just be an act since he knew that there were Aurors everywhere" _she tried to convince herself.

Serena's empty stomach began to rumble very loudly again. _"Oh here" _Harry said brushing off their previous conversation while he dug into his pockets, _"I thought you might not make it to breakfast again so I saved you some" _he exclaimed handing her two pieces of toast and an apple.

Serena looked as though she had just been given a diamond ring as she gobbled down the food given to her, but the look was soon replaced with one of disappointment as she finished the last bite. _"That's all?" _She whined. Harry rolled his eyes at his bottomless pit of a friend, _"I swear you're worse than Ron" _he told her, and then quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her with him into class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you are another chapter and an extremely long one at that because you had to wait forever. Once again sorry about the wait, but really there was nothing I could do, and I really hope that my next one won't take as long but I'm not making any promises because I have a lot going on right now, but don't worry because I promise that it will be done because I will not abandon this fic, and I will finish it (I'm so close). Anyway, you know the drill I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter and my story in general, so please…

_Review!_

Review!

**Review!**

**_-Starlytemint-_**


	15. Confessions of a Secret Kind

Heh...Heh...Um well, I'm back. Ok I know there's no excuse for leaving you hanging for so long, but all I have to say is: School is Hard. Not to mention that my computer broke, so I had to wait a few months to buy a new laptop. Now I finally have a little time off so hopefully I'll be able to finish this story soon. Plus the new book came out and I wasn't sure whether to incorporate it into my fic or not, but considering what happened in the book and that certain people are still alive in my story, we're just gonna pretend for the rest of my fic that book six didn't happen. So no Snape betrayal, no Ginny fling, and espicially no Horcruxes. Thank you. Reviews are posted at the end.

Anyway, I'll let you all get to the story, if you can remember what happened in the previous chapters, and please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_**-Confessions of a Secret Kind-**_

Harry strolled down an empty hallway, heading towards no particular destination, enjoying the stillness of the deserted corridor and the quiet solitude he was so rarely given. The sun shone through the windows gently warming the castle with its touch, and Harry basked in every second of it hoping it to never end since he hadn't been this relaxed in years. The corridors that he normally walked with apprehension and unease, today held no fear as he sauntered down one and into the next. He turned a corner and suddenly found himself in a part of the castle he did not recognize. Harry swore he knew every inch Hogwarts and was astonished when none of his surroundings seemed familiar. Curiously he peered down the abnormally long hallway, but could not see the end hidden among the shadows, so of course Harry ventured down the secret wing eager to find out where it would lead him.

Harry walked and walked down the extensive hall past statues and paintings that were of no interest to him, and soon his gentle stride turned into a quick jog as the hallway seemed to lengthen with every step he took. He wrapped his cloak around him tighter to protect himself from the chill dark air that now surrounded him, and it was then that he paused a moment to realize the sudden change in the atmosphere. An open window lay nearby, sunlight no longer pouring through it, and Harry ran to it to find himself staring out at a black, cloudless sky dotted with bright stars. '_It was barely noon five minutes ago'_ he thought to himself, '_surely I could not have been walking down this corridor all day.'_ He thought for a moment wondering if he should turn back now before he was caught out of bed, but his adventurous mind turned back towards the endless hallway yearning to know where it lead, or more likely what awaited him at the end.

Not caring about the consequences, Harry sprinted down the passageway hardly taking notice that the gray Hogwarts stone had suddenly been replaced by beautiful, white marble, and the stone statues of ugly hags and noble wizards were now breathtaking marble sculptures of magnificent Gods and Goddesses. Despite all this Harry did not break his stride, only quickened it as his desire to find the end increased. A voice echoed through the empty, cavernous hall, a familiar voice, calling to him. They were calling a name, a name he had heard before, his name he was sure of it, and this made him run all the more faster regardless of his now aching legs and the sharp pains shooting through his chest.

His journey finally ended as he slowed to a stop in a small alcove, and a dead end. Harry cursed his luck and slowly turned back when he heard the voice again much louder this time. His eyes were quickly drawn to the far right wall and there in the shadows lay a grand set of magnificent double doors that he knew would lead him to the owner of the voice. The long handles were cold to the touch as Harry firmly grasped them and swung the doors open with a thunderous groan.

Harry walked out onto a small balcony overlooking a majestic stone fountain in the midst of a garden completely devoid of vegetative life and beyond that a vast, baron, gray wasteland stretched on for miles. The black sky was flawlessly clear, and it seemed as though the moon had been plucked from the sky and in its place hung a larger blue, cloud covered planet that Harry would recognize as his home planet Earth. The view would have been breathtaking to behold had Harry been able to pry his eyes away from the figure now standing with their back towards him gazing out over the balcony.

The being, even though it was hidden amongst the shadows, was undoubtedly female with a small figure draped in an elegant white gown made out of a material finer than any Harry had ever seen before. Her unbelievably long hair was done up in two familiar buns that Harry was sure he had seen somewhere before, but his mind couldn't seem to remember when. Harry took a step forward, his shoes tapping against the hard floor making his presence known to the maiden who then slowly turned to face him. The girl's face was still concealed by the shadows, but Harry couldn't miss the golden crescent moon shining in the middle of her forehead.

Harry moved to take a step closer for a better look, but was stopped by the woman when she suddenly began to speak. "_You have come back to me" _she said calmly as if she was expecting the boy to barge in on her private moment on the balcony. Harry could not find his voice to speak even though his head was swimming with questions, how did she know him? Did he know her? Had they met before? Where was he? Who was he? He couldn't seem to grasp what was happening to him at the moment. The girl didn't wait for his response before continuing. "_You haven't done what I have asked of you" _she scolded, "_You have not awakened me and you are running out of time." _

Harry's mouth was parched and his lips were unwilling to form words, so once again silence was the girl's only reply. She sadly turned away and sighed.

"_Who are you!" _Harry quickly shouted out before she could leave him again.

The girl delicately turned back to the dark haired boy, and although her face remained veiled by the darkness he could tell she was smiling at him. "_Who am I?" _She repeated, "_Have you not guessed? I am your key to defeating Voldemort." _ Harry was shocked at the ease with which she said his name and only gave her a confused look. "_You cannot face Voldemort as you are now" _she boldly stated, "_Him being greatly accomplished at dark magic and you barely coming of age as a wizard. No matter how much heart you have you could not last against him." _

Harry wasn't sure whether to agree or be offended by the comment. "_What must I do?" _he asked.

"_You must awaken me so that I might unleash the power within you."_

"_How?"_ Harry then paused for a moment, "_What power?"_

He could see the smile reappear on the girl's face. "_That you will have to find out for yourself."_

Harry was now more confused. "_How do I find you?"_

The girl opened her mouth to respond while Harry eagerly awaited the explanation, but no answer came and the girl had disappeared along with the majestic palace and the starry night sky. In their places lay nothing but darkness silhouetted by curtains of a four poster bed where Harry lay underneath panting as cold sweat beaded on his brow. '_No!' _Harry thought cursing the dream and bringing a hand up to his tingling scar, '_Why won't she tell me?'_ The dream had been reoccurring too frequently for Harry's liking and he knew not to ignore it anymore, but what could he do?

Harry pondered this question again while he was supposed to be eating breakfast and was deaf to his friends' conversations around him. What could he do? How could he awaken this girl if he didn't even know who or where she was, and what did she mean by awaken anyway? What was he supposed to do? Harry closed his eyes and tried to picture the girl again; something was familiar about her. His musings were cut short as he felt a slight brush past his arm and opened his eyes to see a smaller feminine arm reaching out to his plate and slyly stealing a biscuit from it. A hidden smile was the only reaction Harry gave to the theft since he wasn't planning on eating it anyway. His eyes lazily traveled to the blonde culprit next to him as she enjoyed the extra helping and stared for a moment forgetting about the dream.

Serena had been a good friend to him this year even if he didn't deserve it, and even though everything she had done or told him about had turned his life inside out, he had learned to see the good in having her friendship. He was concerned for her though; she had not been the same since the attack the week before. Serena had become jumpy and distant, like she was always on her guard, and her grades seemed to be slipping farther than usual. Serena didn't tell him much about what had happened in the hall before he took down Ron, but Harry was certain that she had not told him everything. Whatever was controlling Ron must have said or done something terrible to scare her that badly. Guilt clouded Harry's mind once again. He had dragged her into all of this; he was the boy who lived. He admitted that Serena had some unique talents that came in handy, but if he had not been so inadequate then he wouldn't have needed them, and she would have been free to live the normal life she so desperately wanted.

There were so many times he felt like running and leaving everything behind and perhaps even taking Serena with him. They would go somewhere to be free of monsters constantly attacking them, and Voldemort threatening his life. Free of the magical and muggle world alike and leave them to their own fate. Harry stopped and shook his mind out of the pleasant daydream and back into reality; he knew it could never happen. For one thing Serena would never agree, why would she? But there was also the Prophecy. Only Harry could defeat the Dark Lord, and if he were to leave then he would be abandoning the Wizarding and Muggle world to his wrath. Harry couldn't let another person die when he could save them. He had a destiny to fulfill.

Harry smiled again as he watched Serena engage in quiet girl talk with Hermione completely oblivious to his stares. Out of all of his friends he felt that Serena understood him the most. '_Of course she does' _ Harry rolled his eyes as he remembered the link, but aside from that it seemed that Serena also knew what it was like to have an impossible destiny before her, and he was indebted to have a sympathetic friend. Harry now had to laugh at his previous thought, what was he thinking? '_We're only friends' _he reminded himself, besides, where would they go? They would be recognized almost anywhere they went, he with his distinct scar, and she with her unusual hairstyle that she had refused to change all year.

Harry paused and literally did a double take at the odd orbs on top of Serena's head and nearly slapped himself for his idiocy; that was it. He had become so accustomed to her choice of hairstyle that he didn't even take notice of it even though it was identical to the girl in his dreams. '_But it's just hair'_ he reassured himself, '_Odd hair at that, but…' _his thoughts trailed off thinking of nothing. The link between the two would certainly make sense, but Harry couldn't, or wouldn't, believe it. Harry admitted there were some similarities between the girls, but even though he hadn't actually seen the girl on the balcony she was very different. She was regal and delicate, and had an air of knowledge and grace about her that Serena, his eyes shifted back to the girl who had just finished a rather sticky pastry and was promptly licking her fingers clean, had probably never even seen. Besides, he hung around Serena all day and she seemed perfectly awake, well for the most part, what else was he supposed to do? No, there had to be something else.

Staring at the girl for a moment longer brought up a conversation they had had with Serena earlier that year when she was confronted about her hair. She said she had copied the style from somewhere, but where? Harry closed his eyes trying to let his mind drift back to the moment in time and what they were talking about. His eyes shot open as the memory came back to him. "_Hermione" _he said a little too loud gaining the attention of everyone around them.

"_Yes" _she said a little startled from his sudden outburst.

"_Do you have your history books?" _he asked trying not to sound too eager.

Hermione stared at him confused by the question, "_Not with me" _she finally answered, "_They're in my bag in the common room. I was going to get them after my first class. Why?"_

"_Do you mind if I go look at it really quick? I forgot I was supposed to look something up for one of my classes." _He quickly lied not wanting to explain everything.

"_Uh, sure go ahead. I left my bag on the table by the fireplace." _

"_Do you want someone to come with you?" _ Serena quickly asked before Harry could run out the door.

"_No thanks" _Harry smiled back. For some reason he wasn't too keen on telling Serena all about the 'other' girl. "_I'll be quick and meet you all in Potions." _

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Harry dashed into the common room and immediately began searching Hermione's bag praying that she still had the book. Finally he came across a very old leather bound book entitled _The Silver Millennium: Facts and Myths about the Lost Alliance. _ Harry instantly began flipping through pages passing stories, mythical spells, and the ancient language until he reached a beautifully painted and detailed picture of a young couple standing together in a flowerless garden overlooking Earth. Harry couldn't believe it, it was her, he was staring at the girl in his dream; he was sure of it. Everything from the mark on her forehead to the white dress matched. His eyes wandered down to the bottom of the page and read the caption.

_**Moon Princess Serenity and Earth Prince Endymion secretly embrace one last time before the battle that would claim both their lives and destroy her Kingdom forever.**_

Harry had to sit down while he looked at the picture and tried to make sense of it all. '_I'm being contacted by a dead Princess' _he concluded with very little thought. He knew it didn't make sense, but '_Stranger things have happened.'_ Harry couldn't tear his eyes off of the stunning Princess on the page as his mind tried to grasp that 'She' needed his help. Something he couldn't deny though was that she did surprisingly look a little like Serena. Harry shook his mind out of the thought, it was just the hair, and it was just a painting, who knew what she really looked like. Hell, for all he knew all Lunarians looked like that. '_That's it' _he decided after turning the page and seeing a painting of a similar looking woman, "_No doubt that's why she does her hair like that" _he thought noticing that the woman had her hair done up in a similar fashion, "_Probably does it to try and connect to her Lunarian roots, or something."_

Harry tried to push Serena from his mind as he studied the new painting a little closer. The woman, though much older, resembled the Princess not only in looks, but also wore a similar regal gown and bore the same royal mark upon her forehead, "_Her mother no doubt." _The Queen had a stern yet sad expression on her face, and in her hands she held a large, shining crystal that seemed to be gleaming with power, "_That must be the crystal Hermione was talking about"_ he thought as he lazily turned the page back to the Princess who was embracing the Earth Prince tightly with a look of anguish.

Harry turned his attention now to the Prince who held the girl in his arms just as tight. The man was tall, very tall, and filled out his magnificent, black armor very well while the fluttering cape and deadly sword at his hip only accentuated his grand demeanor; in fact, Harry was quite short and gangly in comparison. '_But I'm also younger' _Harry shot back trying to defend himself against his own thoughts, '_Give me a few years and a little more Quidditch, and I could catch up to him" _he convinced himself. He then looked down at his hip and pulled out the thin wand that was protruding from his pocket, and compared it to the Prince's mighty sword; the Prince had him beat there. Harry had only used a sword like that once, rather clumsily at that, and had no desire to ever pick one up again. The Prince however, looked quite skilled with his weapon and the blade had probably seen numerous battles, '_But' _Harry thought very proud, '_He probably never took down a giant serpent with it.' _

'_Well it may not be nearly as threatening' _Harry continued, looking at the small piece of wood in his hands, '_But I'll take my wand any day.'_ Harry sneered down at the page and the Dark haired Prince. Although his black hair was a little shorter than Harry's, it was almost just as messy and falling into his eyes. Harry quickly ruffled his hair a little more making sure it didn't look anything like the picture. No, Harry did not like this man at all, or at least the picture of the man. Who knew if he actually ever existed? The Princess was real, he was quiet sure of that, but the Prince could have been made up just to make the story more interesting for teenage girls, like Hermione and Serena, who would swoon over a Prince like that. Harry never did believe in any of that forbidden love crap, but then again he had never had a successful date in his life. Harry flipped through a few pages until he came across a small section about Prince Endymion and his Kingdom. '_Earth Prince indeed'_ Harry mocked, '_What kind of pompous ass claims himself ruler over the entire planet? And where is this 'magical' land of Elysion anyway?' _ Harry forced himself to close the book and nearly smacked himself for his thoughts. '_You're getting jealous of a dead or fictional Prince' _he laughed.

Harry quickly shut the book and pushed it away as he heard approaching footsteps coming through the portrait hole and turned just in time to see Serena heading towards him. She smiled and Harry could see the relief in her face at finding him unharmed in the common room. "_You've been up here a long time" _she told him, "_I was getting worried."_

Harry smiled back but was slightly embarrassed at being treated like a five year old by a girl nearly half his size. Then again, he didn't mind it with Serena. "_I'm fine. Just catching up on a little school work" _he lied. As much as he wanted to tell Serena and the others about the Princess and the dream he thought it best to wait until he knew more. Even Harry couldn't deny the similarities between this dream and the one he had had the previous year. If he were to tell them about it now he was sure one of them would go to Dumbledore, and Harry was not about to start Occulemency with Snape again.

"_Come on, were going to be late for potions" _Serena scolded as she pulled him off the chair and out the door, "_And I don't want to have another detention with Snape."_

'_No' _Harry confirmed silently as the small, but surprisingly strong, blonde pulled him through the halls towards the dungeons, "_She has no connection to the Princess." "Although" _he wondered, "_The dreams did start just after we became friends, and she is Lunarian. Perhaps this is what the Princess is trying to tell me; maybe Serena could lead me to her." _Harry pondered this for a moment as they jogged to their first class, "_Yes" _he decided, "_I must find the Princess and awaken her, and Sailor Moon is my key."_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Serena didn't get her wish in her first class, and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her while he laughed when she completely blew her's and Ron's cauldron to pieces splattering the befuddlement potion all over the irate Professor, and through his strange and almost incoherent ramblings Harry distinctly heard him give the girl another detention.

Her day didn't seem to get much better when she received another detention with her least favorite teacher Prof Sight during their Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. The irritated Professor could tell that the blonde girl wasn't paying attention to her lecture and decided to call her up to demonstrate the newest defensive shield charm they were learning. Harry suspected she did this just to give herself free reign to hurl curses at Serena. Apparently Serena's hatred for the new teacher had gotten around and become quite obvious to everyone, and Prof Sight was not too happy about the negative attention. So the Professor did just that and threw a small curse at Serena who panicked and used a reflecting charm, which instead of absorbing the spell like the shield charm, reflected it back at the caster. Prof Sight had not expected this and failed to put up a shield charm of her own, but luckily she darted out of the way missing most of the curse and only receiving a small gash across her cheek. The class was shocked and Serena was mortified at having wounded a Professor, but Harry had a hard time containing his fit of laughter even though he again felt sorry for her while Prof Sight went into a rage about her having done it on purpose and gave her detention for it. Although, Harry had the suspicion that the harsh detention was more for having wounded her vanity on her perfect face than anything else.

The rest of the day went by uneventful although Serena stayed very quiet and sullen instead of being her normal bubbly self, which everyone could understand seeing as she had two detentions to serve later that evening. Harry was surprised that she was still not back when he and Hermione returned from their Astronomy lesson, and even more still when they all went to bed and she had still not returned. Harry could only think about what sort of horrible things Snape was having her do as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"_No…Wait!...Please TELL ME!" _Harry woke again from the same dream, or would he call it a nightmare now, and he still didn't have anymore information. What did she want? Harry rolled over and pulled open his curtain to reveal his still sleeping, and in Ron's case snoring, roommates and was glad that at least his antics didn't wake them. '_What does she want me to do?' _ Harry thought as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, '_She just tells me the same message over and over, and won't answer anything I ask her. What does she want with me?" _he continued to ask himself, "_Why does she keep coming to me, and why now? Why do I need her help to defeat Voldemort? The Prophesy said nothing about needing a dead Princess's power, what made her so special? What made me so special to her? Why won't she leave me alone?' _But then again, he didn't want her to leave him alone. Harry wouldn't admit it, but he liked seeing her and being with her even for a few short seconds on that balcony in his dreams. There was something about her that intrigued him, something familiar, but of course he had never met a Princess before.

Harry sighed and looked up and out the window at the clear night sky and caught sight of the large full moon shining into the castle. Harry sighed again as he realized that this would probably be the last full moon he would see from Hogwarts for a while. There were now too many things rushing through Harry's head and he knew that he was never going to get back to sleep; what he wouldn't give for some of Madame Pomfrey's dreamless sleep drought right now. Harry stared back up at the full moon and a revelation came to him as a sly smile slid across his lips. '_I wonder?' _He thought as he quickly jumped out of his bed tiptoed down the stairs towards the common room.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Serena relaxed in her favorite plush chair by the window in the Gryffindor common room trying to rest her tired back and softly rubbing her raw hands. Snape had been particularly cruel with her punishment tonight, and Serena figured that he was trying to make up for all of the lost years that he couldn't punish her. She had only been relieved of detention an hour before and had decided to remain in the common room for a while knowing that there was no way she was going to fall asleep anytime soon.

She suddenly heard footsteps coming from the dormitory stairs. '_Oh great' _she thought, '_Now I'm in for it.'_ No doubt some seventh year Prefect was coming down to check for students out of bed and would report her to McGonagall first thing in the morning and probably gain her another detention. She slouched down a little further trying to become one with the chair while she held her breath as the footsteps came to a halt near her, and Serena prayed that they would just turn around and go back up the stairs. She was very surprised however when a familiar masculine voice whispered into the darkness, "_Serena?"_

Serena peered out from her chair to see a dark haired boy with glasses scanning the room. "_Harry?" _she whispered back revealing her hiding place, "_What are you doing down here?"_

"_Couldn't sleep" _he answered shortly as he approached her and casually relaxed against the stone window sill.

Serena sat back in her chair and gave him curious look. Not that she didn't mind the company, but "_How did you know I'd be down here?"_

"_I looked out the window" _Harry replied simply, then seeing the puzzled look on the girl's face, pointed out the large window behind him, "_You always seem to be out here when there's a full moon."_

"_Oh" _was all Serena could say. She had never really thought about it before, but now she realized that every time she and Harry had one of their late night meetings in the common room the moon most definitely had been full. She guessed that something about the moon being so big and bright caused some sort of restlessness within her making it hard to sleep.

"_How was detention?" _ Harry asked breaking Serena out of her inner musings.

"_Awful" _she quickly replied not wanting to remember it, "_As a cruel joke Snape had me outside pulling Lovage plants, which is the ingredient that I added too much of to my Befuddlement potion, with my bare hands. I'm sure Snape got a kick out of watching me because being around a lot of those plants, even when they're raw, can make things very confusing and aggravating. I think he was just trying to get me back for spilling the potion on him"_

Harry chuckled inwardly at the thought. "_What about detention with Prof Sight?"_

Serena rolled her eyes painfully, "_Don't remind me. See I told Prof Snape that we'd have to make dentention kind of short because I needed to be in Prof Sight's office by eight. He just laughed and made some snide comment then made me write lines while he left his office."_

"_Lines too? What did he make you write?" _ Harry cut in curiously.

Serena blushed then grimaced at the question; she had meant leave that part out hoping never to repeat the words to anyone. "_I will keep my eyes on my potion and not on Harry Potter." _ She told him as quick and as soft as possible. Harry only stared trying hard not to laugh, but he couldn't quite hold it in. "_I wasn't staring at you!" _ Serena defended, "_I just wasn't paying attention to my potion, so he assumed that I, like every other girl in this school, was daydreaming about you."_

Harry knew she was telling the truth, Serena was probably the last girl Hogwarts that would daydream about him, but he had to laugh at how defensive she was getting. He actually couldn't help but feel flattered.

"_Anyway" _Serena continued wanting to leave that subject behind, "_He came back a while later and told me that he had talked with Prof Sight, and after he explained that he would need the entire night with me, she decided to postpone my detention to tomorrow. Snape made sure to let me know that she wasn't at all happy about it though, so I'm sure tomorrow will be loads of fun."_

"_I'm sure it will" _Harry replied feeling very sorry for his friend. One could only guess what her detention with Prof Sight would be like.

"_Oh well, I suppose it's my own fault" _she admitted, "_So what's your excuse for being up?"_

"_I…um" _Harry paused for a moment and debated on whether or not to tell her, "_I was just thinking about tests, and school, and stuff, and I couldn't go back to sleep that's all." _ He decided to keep the Princess his secret for a little while longer.

"_Right" _Serena laughed at him, "_You're a terrible liar you know; it's a good quality really. You're just too brutally honest with people to lie. Now why don't you tell me why you really can't sleep." _Harry refused to look back at Serena and pretended like he didn't know what she was talking about. "_Fine" _she answered for him, "_You don't have to tell me. We'll just talk about something else." _A sly smile slid across her lips as an idea popped into her head. "_Oh here" _she told him excitedly reaching under her chair, "_I almost forgot. I stopped by the kitchens on my way back and I smuggled these up here"_ she said joining Harry at the window sill and showing him the bottles of pumpkin juice she held. Serena slowly opened one and handed it to Harry who graciously accepted it. "_Cheers" _she announced grabbing her own bottle and chiming it against Harry's, after which the two quickly finished off the bottles.

The two Gryffindors sat in silence for a moment longer until Serena finally broke it. "_So, how do you feel now?" _She asked trying to hide the smile on her lips.

Harry shrugged, "_Okay I guess. I'm a kind of tired, confused, annoyed, and a little gassy, but I'm alright." _ Harry's eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth with the realization of what he just confessed. '_Why did I say that?' _

Serena now couldn't hide her fit of laughter, _"Good, good, at least you're being honest. Now lets try this again, why couldn't you sleep tonight?" _She asked again with a satisfied look.

_"Dreams" _Harry quickly stated.

_"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"_

_"Strange dreams" _Harry again responded quickly without knowing why. _'Shut up Harry'_ he reprimanded himself, but words continued to flow from his mouth. _"Dreams about how to destroy Voldemort and a destiny that they wont tell me anything about."_

Serena had not been expecting that answer and she was worried now. _"You shouldn't look too much into dreams Harry, because you can't always trust your them" _she said with a hint of sadness in her voice, _"You should have learned that last year."_

Harry knew she would say something like that. _"These are different" _he defended while his brain still pleaded with his mouth to stop talking.

_"How?"_

_"They're not from Voldemort. They're trying to help me"_ he again shot back. _'Harry be quiet you fool.'_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because she wouldn't do that." 'Nooooo!'_ His brain screamed in frustration as his mouth continued to talk.

Serena perked up at this comment. _"She?"_ she asked curiously.

_"The Princess" _Harry stated as if it were extremely obvious.

Serena's eyes widened as state of panic struck her. _"P-Princess?"_ She asked trying to sound calm.

_"Yes"_ Harry continued, "_She's there every night giving me confusing riddles and telling me that I have to find and awaken her, but she wont tell me where or how. I've never even seen her face."_

Serena's face relaxed only slightly at this information. The Princess was becoming restless and turning to desperate measures to be awoken, but Serena was determined to keep her dormant and hide her true identity from everyone until at least her mission here was fulfilled. _"And what do you plan on doing about it?" _She asked trying to keep herself from looking suspicious.

_"I don't know"_ he answered truthfully, _"I was eventually planning on asking you and the others."_

_"But?"_

_"But I really didn't want to tell you that I was dreaming about another girl"_ Harry responded. _'Why are you telling her all this?' _His head screamed at him.

Serena flushed with embarrassment at his answer, but despite the seriousness of everything she had to laugh a little at the irony that there was no other girl. _"You should have told me."_

_"Well it was kind of nice to have something of my own that you didn't know everything about."_ Harry remarked and then immediately felt very bad seeing Serena hang her head in guilt. _'Shut up Harry, just Shut up! We decided not to tell her until we learned more, so why are you spilling every last detail now?' _Harry's attention was drawn to the empty bottle of pumpkin juice that he still held in his hand._ 'She wouldn't.' _Harry looked up at his friend in shock, and she hurriedly turned away under his gaze. _"What did you put in my drink!"_

Serena couldn't hide her proud smile any longer at her clever trick, and quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the small vile. _"I sneaked it away from Snape's office" _she exclaimed with great pride, _"I just figured that I had better try it out and make sure it works."_

Harry stared at the clear liquid in the bottle; Veritaserum he was sure of it. Harry couldn't believe that he had been drugged by one of his best and most trusted friends. He decided then that he would start taking Mad Eye Moody's advice a little more serious from now on. _"You mean to tell me that you slipped an unmarked potion, which you stole from 'Snape's' office, into my drink? God only knows what it could have been."_

A look of horror struck Serena; she hadn't thought of that. She had assumed it to only be Veritaserum and nothing else, but for all she knew it could've been some terrible deadly poison that Snape had hidden away for some diabolical reason. She could've just killed Harry Potter.

Harry could see that Serena looked like she might burst into tears in the next five seconds, and decided to remedy the situation. _"Well at least we know what it is, and no doubt that it will come in handy for something other than finding out all my secrets."_ Serena's eyes continued to well up with tears, _"But now that I've taken it," _Harry said a little panicked that she might cry,_"Go head, ask me anything. I'm an open book for probably the next twenty minutes."_

Serena's tears quickly dried up as she laughed at her friend and decided that she would take advantage of this rare opportunity that he was giving her. _"Alright"_ she told him as the smile reappeared on her face,_ "Umm" _she pondered while pursing her lips and bringing a hand to her chin, _"What do you really think of Prof Sight?" _She figured she'd start with an easy one.

Harry knew then that he had made a grave mistake. _"Well"_ he began unable to control himself, _"She's a rather good looking woman, hands down the best looking Professor we've ever had here at Hogwarts, but that's probably the only reason anyone pays attention to her. She's definitely not the brightest person here, but we've had worse. I actually think Ron is a little angry that he didn't take Defense Against the Dark Arts this year though." _Harry sighed as he finished, _'That wasn't too painful'_ he thought, but then reconsidered at the look of disgust on Serena's face.

A devilish smirk then appeared across the blonde's lips as a better question came to mind._ "And what about me Harry?"_

_'NO!'_ Harry thought as his body struck with panic, _'Anything but that.'_

_"Do you still sometimes consider me an enemy, or have I finally gained your trust?"_

Harry tried to clench his jaw shut to keep the words from coming, but it did him no good. _"No,"_ he said with perfect sincerity,_ "I completely trust you. You do sometimes really annoy me when you whine or follow me around and treat me like I'm five, but it feels like we've known each other for years, well I suppose we have, but I've come to think of you as one of my greatest friends"_ Harry watched as Serena thought about his answer for a second before she chose to smile, _"Maybe more." _Harry added and then closed his eyes in humiliation knowing what he was about to confess next.

_'More?' _Serena thought curiously, _'What does he mean by more?'_

_"You know me better than anyone and vice versa. You're funny, and fun, and…well, need I say, a Super Hero. Not to mention that you are unbelievably beautiful, and..."_

_"Well"_ Serena cut in awkwardly not wanting him to go any further; she had no idea Harry felt this way. _"Umm…Thanks…I guess. How about we end this Q & A now and sit in silence for the next twenty minutes until the potion wears off?"_ Harry only nodded in reply wanting nothing more than to do just that, well apart from leaping out of the window and landing in the awaiting branches of the whomping willow below, but he refrained and chose to return to leaning on the window sill and try to avoid making eye contact with the girl next to him.

Serena also leaned against the window sill and stared out into the night trying to ignore the awkwardness that now filled the room. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had drugged her friend and tricked him into revealing secrets that he had no intention of sharing. It had been hard for Serena to not be able to tell what was going on in Harry's mind since he had blocked her out, but she knew that was no excuse for what she had done. Then again, he had been lying and withholding things from her, and he had given her free reign to ask questions. Serena just hoped that when the potion wore off Harry would give her some excuse for his confessions, and then the two of them could pretend like this night had never happened. That's what they would do Serena concluded.

Serena continued to stare out the window and try not to think about what had just happened, or what has going to happen, or what needed to happen. She pushed away school and friends and Harry to the back of her mind and just gazed into the night sky. Slowly, as her eyes grew heavy, the dark grounds of Hogwarts faded into bright city lights. She pulled away from the window to realize that she was no longer in the Gryffindor common room, but in a much smaller room with a large fire place and a low table with people sitting all around it. She recognized the place instantly as a room in Rei's temple where she had had many deep discussions about school, enemies, and even her own destiny. She was home.

And there they were, seated around the table were her very own Senshi; every last one. Setsuna sat at one end drumming her fingers on the table lost in her own musings, while Haruka and Michiru sat together in deep discussion with Hotaru near by. Minako and Makoto were turned towards each other giggling and have a very animated discussion, about some boy no doubt, while Ami sat next to them furiously scribbling on some school assignment that Minako and Makoto were both supposed to be doing also, and trying not to get to caught up in their conversation. Serena realized that someone was missing and quickly turned to look around only to come face to face with an annoyed Rei Hino.

_"You were daydreaming again weren't you?"_ She asked the blonde with a smug look on her face and her hands on her hips.

Serena or Usagi, whoever she was, only smiled at her dark haired friend who she had never been more happy to see. She nodded in response to the question and couldn't believe that she had been daydreaming for what seemed like a life time.

Rei rolled her eyes and her look of annoyance was replaced by her stern glare letting Serena know that she was in for a lecture._ "You've got to pay more attention . You've missed a lot of crucial details, and I can't even tell where you're going from here_" the Senshi of fire said as though she had just been double checking her school paper._ "Honestly, what are we going to do with a Queen that can't even handle this simple assignment" _She joked, sitting back down in a mock fury.

_"C'mon Rei"_ the blonde Love Goddess called, _"She's doing the best she can."_

_"Yeah" _Makoto agreed, _"I'm just glad I don't have to do it."_

_"But the answer is right in front of her face"_ Rei shot back to the other girls,_ "yet she refuses to see it, which is only making things harder and more miserable for her."_

_"Huh?"_ Serena questioned . She was getting the feeling that they weren't talking about a mere school assignment anymore.

_"Just think about it"_ Ami said looking up from her paper, _"You'll figure it out, I know you will."_

_"What are you all talking about?"_ Serena finally blurted out, _"What do I need to think about?"_

_"I think Rei's right"_ Haruka laughed at her, _"What are we going to do with a Queen that can't keep her head straight?"_ The other girls laughed at the Wind Senshi's comment making Serena only more confused.

_"She's doing fine"_ Setsuna cut in silencing the laughter with her nostalgic voice. The Senshi of time then turned her eyes on Serena and smiled, which was a rare oddity for them to see, _"Don't worry Princess, we are with you all the way."_

Serena smiled back in gratitude at the girls; she had needed this. She needed the stern lecture, the laughter, and the encouragement from her dear friends and hoped that this moment with them wouldn't end. She shivered slightly from the cold and gratefully accepted the warm sensation that suddenly wrapped around her. A warm sensation with masculine arms and a familiar musk. She leaned her head back onto a hard chest and craned her head upward to meet the blue eyes of her one true love.

The dark haired man only gave his Princess a loving smile as he squeezed her tighter in his arms making Serena's eyes well up with tears. She knew one day that he would find her once again. Serena snuggled closer to her Prince and closed her eyes in his comfort. _"I've missed you,"_ she sighed, _"Mamoru."_

_"Mamoru?" _An equally familiar, yet unexpected voice remarked.

Serena's eyes shot open and again looked up into the face of the arms the held her, and was surprised not to be met with deep blue, but vivid green eyes. _"Harry!"_ She gasped as she quickly pulled away from the now unwelcome embrace,_ "What are you doing?"_

_"Uhh"_ Harry stammered taking a step back in surprise by Serena's sudden outburst, _"I thought you were cold"_ he answered honestly. Harry himself wasn't quite sure why he had done it. He had seen her shiver from the cold and then he had found himself with his arms wrapped around her; curse his male testosterone. He was surprised that Serena hadn't said anything, and even more so when she leaned farther into his embrace; she seemed to be actually enjoying it. That is until she had called him Mamoru. What did Mamoru mean anyway? Was it a thing, or a place? Was it a person? Harry's mind began to wonder in shock, was Mamoru another guy? Serena had become very upset when Harry had repeated the name. Harry's blood began to boil with jealousy as the stinging in his scar increased dramatically; he had to know._ "Who's Mamoru?"_ He asked bluntly.

_"No one" _Serena shot back just as blunt, _"No one you need to concern yourself with anyway."_

Harry was getting tired of her games, _"Look Serena, I…"_

_"Don't"_ Serena cut in not wanting to hear the rest. She was now desperately trying to hold back tears from realizing that what had just happened had only been a dream and that this was actually her reality. _"Please Harry don't say it."_

Harry wasn't expecting this, but he certainly wouldn't take it for an answer. _"Why?"_

Serena turned away from the boy and walked a little further, why did he have to make this so hard? _"Look Harry, I like you, I really do, but it wouldn't work. Please, lets just go to bed and pretend that none of this happened."_

Harry still wasn't satisfied, "_Why wouldn't it work?"_

Serena was having a hard time trying to hide her tears now. As much as she wanted to do what Harry was thinking, _"We…'I' can't I…it's complicated."_

Harry was becoming aggravated by her answers, _"So it's ok for you to have secrets, but I keep one thing from you and you use Veritaserum on me."_

Serena turned back in shock._ "That's not fair" _she said in a hurt voice, _"That was a joke. I didn't mean anything by it or for this to happen. You just couldn't understand."_

_"Try me" _Harry challenged, _"You've told me a lot of crazy things this year that I've learned to accept, how can this be different?"_

Serena was at a loss for words,_ "You don't want to hear it, trust me."_

Harry was a little annoyed now, _"I do trust you Serena. I trust you enough to say this to you. I've tried to tell myself all year that I didn't like you, but it didn't work, and now I've been stuck trying figure out what to do about it."_

Serena shook her head, _"You don't know what you're saying Harry."_

Harry laughed, _"Of course I know what I'm saying, you slipped me that truth serum less than fifteen minutes ago, and that's why I'm telling you all of this. Do you think I would be saying any of this if I wasn't under the influence of Veritaserum? I really, truly wish I could stop."_

Serena had forgotten about the serum, and because of it Harry had most unmanly poured out his feelings to her. Her little prank had gone completely out of control and she was paying for it now.

_"Tell me" _Harry pleaded with her.

_"I can't" _Serena finished as she started to walk away.

_"It's because of him isn't it?"_ Harry asked from behind causing Serena to stop in her tracks.

_"Who?"_ She asked with a quiver in her voice.

_"That guy, Mamoru I'm sure, that you told me about as Sailor Moon the night before I found out who you really were. The one that died trying to protect you."_

Serena couldn't stop the tears from flowing now; Harry was a lot smarter than she gave him credit for._ "Harry Please"_ Serena begged, _"I…let's just go to bed."_

Harry was now completly frustrated. Even though the serum was starting to wear off, his brain was still sending mixed signals to his voice on what to say._ "He's DEAD!" _He called after Serena when she tried to leave again.

Serena stopped and turned to face Harry with anger plastered on her face through the tears._ "You don't know that"_ she shouted back not caring if the other Gryffindors woke up. _"He could still be alive out there. They all could still be alive."_

_'They?' _Harry was very confused now. _"Serena I don't know what happened in your past because you refuse to tell me, but I do know that you did say he was dead."_

_"No" _Serena responded shaking her head not wanting to believe Harry's words, _"There's still a chance."_

_"You have to face it, how can he still be alive?"_

_"You can't understand Harry. There could still be a chance I could find them."_

Harry moved closer to the girl with sympathy etched in his face. He was determined to bring her out of this denial and he knew how painful it could be. "_If he isn't dead, then why isn't he here with you?"_ Harry asked bringing only more tears to Serena's eyes when she refused to respond,_ "How can you still cling to this?_"

_"Because he promised he would always find me!"_ Serena screamed through her sobs startling Harry a little, _"And I promised I would wait" _She finished trying to calm her voice. "_There are bigger things at work here than silly prophesies and dark Wizards Harry"_ she exclaimed,_ "Things you should be glad you don't have to be apart_ _of_."

_"But," _Harry cut in grabbing the book he had left on the table earlier and turning through the pages, _"What about her?"_ He asked pointing to the Moon Princess. _"She's been giving me signs that I think have been pointing to you. You're my only key to finding her."_

Serena stared longingly at the picture of the Princess with her Prince, and had to use all restraint to keep herself from ripping the book out of Harry's hands and tearing it to shreds. _"Well you were wrong" _she stated coldly, _"I have nothing to do with her."_

_"Then what does she want with me?"_

_"You know, I really wish I knew what she wanted" _Serena replied turning away from the Princess in the book, _"But remember Harry, be wary of your dreams; if you learned anything from last year let it be that."_ She turned to leave once more but stopped before she reached the stairs. _"I am so sorry for all of this"_ she said sadly, and with one last gentle look, went up the stairs.

Harry sighed as he sat down and again looked through the book. It was for the best, he convinced himself trying to ignore the deeply rejected feeling in his stomach. Yes, now he could finally move his mind off of Serena and focus on the greater task of Voldemort, and more importantly…the Princess.

* * *

Holy Hell! That was long! 18 pages, 18 freakin pages. I have a hard time writing a 10 page research paper for english, double spaced, yet I pull out an 18 page single spaced 'Chapter' no problem. I really need to learn when to stop. I thought about cutting it in half and doing two chapters, but I couldn't find a good place to cut it, so I kept it whole. It seems the longer I make you wait, the longer the chapters are. 

Anyway, that was for all of you who have been dying for me to put the other Senshi into the story, and that's probably about all you'll see of them, sorry. Well, on to the reviews...

Thanx to...

**_GreenWiggly, Magi of Healing and Time, emma134, Lady Tristana Rogue, wickedthunder02, Serenity Moon2, WillTurner'sgal-07, SISM, MewWitch, CommodoreNorrington's Lovin Wife, OxAshiteruxO, mystic soilder, Jasminehime, Hitokiri Yumemi, Hikari Yagami Takashi3000, Moonnbunny77, Rena H.M., Tsuki no Tenshi, LunarPrincess, Catrocks, Darknesscomes, Allison, Seren Lunar Echo, Silver Moon Lit Goddess, Crystallynne, The Morrigu, Mini-MoonStar, Jay FicLover, mccallmalfoy._  
**

** Sifirela: **Wow! That is one of the best compliments I have ever recieved, both reviews actually. I know what you mean because I have a hard time finding fics I really like too, but I'm just thrilled that I could be one of yours. I hope to one day go back and redo my early chapters since they're so terrible, but I barely have time to write new ones, which I think you all would like better, but someday I'll get to it. I'm glad you like the way I portray the characters because I'm never quite sure what people think of what I've done with them, espicially Serena. Thank you so much.

**Amyranth: **No review is annoyingly pointless, but I appriciate the extra comments. Yeah I didn't want to make her a transfer student like everybody else, so I came up with the idea that maybe she had been there the entire time. Plus it was a cheat for me since she was already filled in on everything. I finally did as you asked and updated even if it is a little late.

**Ree-B: **Dang, I wasn't expecting to run into a latin geek. I knew my words weren't perfectly correct, but it was the closest thing I could find that sounded ok, and foolish me I assumed that no one would be able to tell. Well that'll teach me to assume anything. Ha! Yeah I could be like a lot of people and just say "Changeus backius" but that would be cheating. I may take you up on that offer in the future thanx. Vale!**  
**

**cj: **Ha! Excellent. That's right, you just sit there and wait on the edge of your seat for my updates. **  
**

**Saxifrage: **Yeah... Muffles helped for a little while, then I ran out of muffins and all Hell broke loose. And that's my excuse for why it took me so long to update, and I'm stickin to it.**  
**

**mae-E: **Ok mae-E, here we go let's see how many of these questions I can answer. Youma don't always inhabit students, are you forgetting about Hagrid? They just target unsuspecting people close to Harry. Ah Moody's eye, a reviewer in an earlier chapter gave me that idea and I finally incorporated it in, so you'll have to wait and see what Moody's eye can see. Hopefully this chapter answered a few questions about the Princess, but of course brought up a few new ones. When Serena's mission with Harry is over, she's not planning to stick around because she's still got Crystal Tokyo to think about. Well that's all I can answer for now, but I'm sure you'll think of more and I look foreward to hearing them.

**YukiSukinomotoChan: **HA! Yeah I wish.**  
**

Again thank you all, but please one more time...

review!

Review!

**Review!**

**_-Starlytemint-_ **


End file.
